Return To Life
by kehkanSKlover
Summary: Silentshipping/Polarshipping/Peachshipping/Avisshipping. Serenity returns to Domino, but home issues get in the way of any peace she hopes to have. But those aren't the only pressing matters when a call to Egypt proves too big an opportunity to pass up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will say this once and once only . . . and only because I have to . . . I . . .Dont . . .Own . . .Yu-Gi-Oh . . . *tear* are you happy now?? **

.

.

.

.

**

* * *

  
**

"Ren, I still cant believe you're in my grade." Joey said, folding his arms behind his head as he walked. Serenity had been living with her father on the opposite side of town, while Joey had been living by himself. She had only recently moved because her father got a job nearby, but now she could go to school with Joey and his friends.

"Well technically I'm still a grade below you, I just take similar classes." Serenity said, trying to make her big brother feel better.

"Aren't most of your classes a grade higher than Joey's?" Tea laughed, watching Joey's face scrunch up.

"Hey!"

"Yea, but thats not Serenity's fault, it's Joey's" Tristan chimed in.

"Hey-hey-hey! That's enough!" Joey said, locking Tristan's head under his arm.

The trek to school went similarly, full of laughs, and friendly empty threats. The school itself was a bit bigger than Serenity thought it would be. Large glass windows lined most of the walls, so the classrooms got plenty of light. It seemed as if the school was trying to take on one of those big "modernized" business building looks. All in all, it was a bit intimidating. Serenity's old school was a lot smaller, and not as . . .clean and. . . well, BIG.

As more and more people poured in, Serenity realized that the school population probably nearly tripled that of her old high school. She almost missed it. Change is always a scary thing, but she was determined to do well, and this time, she was going to make friends and be a bit more wild. Or at least as wild as Serenity could be.

As they were crossing the final street separating them from their destination, a jet black limo cut them off, making Joey and Tea (who were in the front) leap back to the sidewalk, bumping all the others.

* * *

"Who the hell gave you a license?" Seto Kaiba snapped at his limo driver as he stopped quite abruptly. The driver muttered a quick apology and unlocked the doors so Kaiba could get out before firing him. Sure, Kaiba had noticed who was almost hit, and as much as he played little scenarios of that exact thing happening in his mind, the last thing he would want to do is really hurt someone.

* * *

"Hey watch it! Ya coulda killed us or somethin!" Joey screamed, adding in cuss words that Serenity didn't feel like hearing at seven in the morning. The limo had pulled over immediately, as if responding to the screams, and let out it's passenger.

"Like you would be a real loss to society." Kaiba stated monotonously. He didn't even turn to look at Joey, who was being held back from assaulting the rich, young, CEO by Tristan. He just started towards the school's main entrance and played like the little escapade never happened, or he just didn't care, which was more likely.

Joey on the other hand, wasn't ready to just give up and let him walk away so "smugly". "Say That to my face, you rat bastard!" Kaiba didn't stop or turn around. What he did do was raise one arm and wave that hand dismissively.

Tristan let go of Joey after Kaiba disappeared into the building. "That ass hole . . . Thinks he rules the world. I swear, he needs to be put in his place!" Joey barked.

"And who's going to do that? You? Now?" Tea said, putting her hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Yeah . . . Not now . . . but yeah." Joey said, straightening his jacket over his tee-shirt. He was learning to calm down more and more easily, now that his "baby" sis was with him a lot more. He was always more careful around Serenity. His language cleaned up, and he didn't shout half as much . . .well . . . as long as a certain CEO stayed away.

Serenity just giggled and patted her brother on the back, leading the reformed group across the street to their first day in their new grade.

* * *

"Welcome to Calculus AP, my name is Mr. Hunt. Now this is an AP class, which means I don't really care who you are, and what your life stories are. This is going to be the hardest class you will ever be in, no matter what your AP Chemistry teacher tells you. I guarantee that 90% of you will fail. I do not take excuses, I do not give "make-up" tests, and I do not accept late assignments. If you miss a test, you must bring in a note giving a valid reason for your absence signed by a doctor, lawyer, or whomever is in charge of the situation that is not simply your guardian. You will have one day to take the test, either before school, during lunch, or after school. If you miss a test during any condition, and do not attempt to take it, you will get an automatic zero. Now, if you don't mind, I'll start going over what your previous "teachers" saw fit to tell you . . ."

Mr. Hunt went on in quiz-fashioned question asking, testing the kinds on what they knew and scoffing when they couldn't answer. Serenity tapped her pencil on the desk nervously, waiting for her turn. This was the first AP class she had ever been in . . . 'Are they all going to be this hard?' she found she was asking herself.

"Miss Wheeler?" Mr. Hunt called out. Serenity barely found her voice in time.

"H-here . . ." She piped as he looked around to find her.

"Would you please Find Cos on the diagram on the board?" Serenity nodded and rushed down to the board where two other students were working on different problems. Serenity sighed seconds later, and headed back to her desk.

"Giving up are we Miss Wheeler?" Mr. Hunt said, watching her seat herself.

"If you would stop being a pompous ass and turn around, you might notice that she's finished the problem." All heads turned to the door, but everyone could already tell who it was from the sound of his voice. Seto Kaiba.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. Late on the very first day? Not starting out with a very good track record are we?" Mr. Hunt said, jotting something down in his rank book.

"Can it, I've got millions of more important things to do than to have to listen to you make yourself fell better by making cracks on your students and about how inferior you think the science wing is." Kaiba barked, leveling the man in his tracks. The teacher busied himself in trying to find a flaw with Serenity's work.

"Thanks." Serenity said, while the teacher continued on the blackboard. Kaiba nodded in return and focused on the teacher, in case he decided to turn around and make the mistake of looking at him again.

* * *

Lunchtime was Serenity's sweet escape from the first day jitters. She wasn't used to lunchtime being the same block for everyone. In her old school, there were three lunch-blocks and as confusing as it was, it helped the severely understaffed school keep watch over the students. Serenity quickly found Joey and the rest of them, but other than the expected, "How's your first day?" questions, she sat quietly and let their normal antics happen around her.

Her second class, Business Management, was no where near as bad as her AP Calculus class, but it wasn't the best experience either. After lunch there was Piano and Guitar, which she was excited about because Joey was in it, and then AP Art. Serenity was a little worried how the art class would end up, but she knew in the end that not even "evil" teachers could ruin art for her.

"Hey, Ren." Joey tapped on her shoulder waking her from her thoughts. Serenity snapped awake suddenly, and after a little laughter from around the table, Joey informed her that lunch was almost over. She picked up her leftovers and the trash, most of it Joey's, and proceeded towards the garbage can. Students flooded the exits to the lunchroom, so Serenity waited patiently until she could squeeze out.

* * *

"Welcome back Joey. Make sure this time, that this is not the only class you pass this year, ok?" The teacher said, as Joey plopped onto a chair and swung a guitar around his neck, and proceeded to tune it. "The piano and guitars are going to be severely out of tune, so if we have any time after trying to tune them all back up, we'll go over what you know, and what you need to know. By the way, my name is Mark Jennings. You can just call me Mark. Now, over the summer the roof unfortunately leaked onto one of the pianos, which is now no longer with us. " Mark removed his hat in a "moment of silence" type of showing, and smiled with the class at the small joke. "Now, I see we have one pianist who has returned, good evening Mr. Kaiba. Are there any other pianists?" Joey rolled his eyes at Kaiba, who was already seated behind the full black piano. Serenity raised her hand, along with one other girl.

"Well, for the time being, I only have the one full piano, and an electric keyboard. Someone is going to have to share. I know Mr. Kaiba doesn't like the keyboard, and it is small, so someone is going to have to share with him." Both Serenity and the girl faltered, looking at each other. "Just until we get a replacement piano for the one that was damaged." the teacher added.

"I'll share with him." The girl said, smirking when Serenity didn't offer. "You wont have to tune the keyboard this way." She said.

"Thank you." Serenity replied, seating herself behind the keyboard. Kaiba moved his seat over to accommodate room for another chair, seeing as he refused to share the piano bench, much to the girl's dislike.

After a brief attendance call, the room filled with twangs and plunks of instruments being prepared. Serenity sat behind the keyboard not knowing how to start. She averted her attention to the other pianists for direction, due to Mark being busy teaching guitarists how to tune. Kaiba had the top of the piano lifted as to make adjustments to the strings taught-ness, while the girl pressed a key or two under his supervision. Finally she gave up on just waiting and turned on the keyboard.

After fiddling with the volume, as not to make it too loud, she was ready to begin. Serenity wasn't a "too loud" type of girl. Joey, on the other hand had just finished with his guitar and was dancing about, strumming Spanish-type music and making a spectacle of himself. Some of the class laughed and chimed in with chords after finishing their guitars, and others just got frustrated when their guitars didn't want to cooperate.

Serenity giggled a bit then focused on the keyboard in front of her. After a few rounds of Hannon to stretch her hands and practice fingerings, she began trying songs she hadn't played for years. By the third or fourth song she was too engrossed in her music attempts to realize someone approaching her.

"So you know how to play huh?" It was the other girl pianist. Her hair was a honey blond with bright highlights and done up in an expensive French curl. She wore light jewelery, and pristine clothing, sporting only the newest lines. She had light eyeshadow and a pinkish glitter lip gloss. Her whole being screamed "I'm my rich Daddy's girl!" Serenity was a bit startled by the voice from nowhere, but she dismissively giggled at herself and answered with a mumbled "Sort of . . ."

"Do you want the keyboard tomorrow, so you don't have to share?" Serenity offered. It was the least she could offer, seeing as they didn't know when or if they were getting another piano. "We could switch off or something."

"Ha. Seriously, I'm doing Kaiba a favor by sharing with him, instead of letting you. You'd need a lot more talent than that to play next to him. I mean," she flipped her hair back, to emphasize her point, " Would you really want to throw him off with your mistake riddled, off beat noises you call music?" Serenity looked at her in shock. "I didn't think so. He needs a _real_ artist next to him."

"Then why are ya all the way ova here then? Shouldn't ya be with your boyfriend?" Joey said behind her, getting defensive over his sister, as usual. Heads turned, but Kaiba seemed not to notice.

"I . . .I'm giving him some space. I don't know how to tune a piano, so I was little help to him." She stuttered at first, but once she found her story she added confidence to her voice.

"Actually she was annoying me and I asked her to leave." Kaiba said from the back of the room, not once averting his eyes from the piano in front of him. Giggles broke out from students listening in, but the students hushed up upon receiving a glare from the embarrassed girl, mostly out of compassion than fear. For once, Joey was grateful for something Kaiba said.

Serenity couldn't bring herself to laugh. She knew it was a long time since she had last played, and even longer since her last lesson, but was she really _that_ bad? Seeing the look on his sister's face after laughing himself, Joey leaned in next to her.

"Ren, don't listen to her. She's just trying to make up some lame excuse ta sit nexta moneybags." Joey patted her on the back. "Hey, why don't you try that song you wrote? Remember? The one you used to play for me and mom?" Serenity smiled at the thought of her mother. She laid her fingers on the piano and closed her eyes. It was like the music came from her soul. Joey joined in with chords with the guitar after letting her play a bit. Soon enough plunking and twanging quieted.

"Laughing with you . . . Laughing with me . . .About all of the things that we used to be . . .You told me I could be anything . . .You told me I could do anything . . .And here I am." Serenity began to sing. Some of the guitarists followed Joey and played along.

"Missing you . . . Missing me . . . Missing all of the things that we could have been . . . Now I'm doing everything . . .now I am everything . . .and I hope your proud." Joey sang along. They continued and finished the song with the guitarists that joined along, and it sounded perfect. Most of the class clapped a bit (except for the girl pianist, who just scoffed) and laughed with the success of their harmony.

"Well well well, the very first day and we've preformed a concert. I think this year is going to go pretty well." Mark said, clapping along.

* * *

Serenity wandered the hallways looking for her art class. The school was so big. She found herself wishing that she had a map of some sort.

"Serenity?" She turned around and found her face to air with someone. Upon lowering her gaze, she found Yugi. "Hey, what are you doing down this section of hallway?" He asked, taking up position besides her as they walked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be going to my art class, but I can't find it." She said, looking at a copy of her schedule. Yugi peeked over the sheet and brightened.

"It's the same class as mine!" Yugi piped.

"You have an AP art class?" Serenity asked. She hadn't known that Yugi was an artist.

"Actually . . ." Yugi looked down the hallway and leaned into Serenity, cupping her ear and his mouth. "It's Yami's class. He wanted to do something this semester, so I let him take this class. He says that he was schooled not just as a pharaoh, but in the arts as well." He said quietly.

"Ah. Must be really cool to see old school Egyptian art." Serenity replied, thinking about how neat it is to get a firsthand show of ancient Egyptian art from her friend. She followed Yugi to the door of the classroom and took lookout while he allowed Yami to take over.

"Hello Serenity. So it seems we're in the same class together." He said in his newly deeper voice. She nodded happily and they went right in.

* * *

.

.

.

**So, what do you think? Read, Review? Please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Serenity brushed back her navy blue and silver bedspread, and stretched. Her second day of school was going to start in about 45 minutes. She rubbed her hair, waking her brain up, and gathered her school clothes, bringing them into the bathroom. After the shower she dressed and dried her hair.

Peeking out of the bathroom first, to make sure she didn't wake her father, she quietly stepped down the hall. She had about twenty minutes left before she had to leave for school, so she made a quick breakfast for two and left her fathers portion in the toaster oven to keep it warm. She tossed on a coat and grabbed her book bag and was off.

* * *

Calculus was the same nightmare it was the day before, but nothing more. The teacher droned on about how he had to get everyone situated because their teachers were incompetent, and complained a bit about the chemistry teachers. He'd bother a student or two here and there, but he used a good half of the class time to prepare a course syllabus, while he gave out a packet of problems to further understand what his students did and did not know.

Kaiba sat in the back of the classroom setting up his laptop while others finished their packet. When Mr. Hunt, looked up at the noise of a laptop powering up, Kaiba shook his packet, showing the teacher that he had already finished. Mr. Hunt raised an eyebrow in disapproval, but didn't stop him. He began logging into his personal settings and opened a web browser.

Serenity who had already finished her packet, and had allowed boredom to overcome her, peeked onto the screen. She only noticed the web page and a few other words but it shocked her none the less.

"Mokuba's in the hospital?" She whispered, not noticing that she was speaking until after it was said. She remembered the cute little boy from the year before when she accompanied Joey in Battle City. He was sweet, and adorable, and innocent. She just loved the kid from the moment they met.

Kaiba stopped typing immediately, and turned to face her.

"I . . .I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . . Is he ok?" Serenity couldn't help asking. She kept it quiet, so no one really noticed, that and they were all trying to finish the packet quickly.

Kaiba sighed. If she had asked about him with the same look of compassion and worry, he would have scoffed and made some snide comment, but this was his little brother, and he remembered that she had met him and had gotten along with him a year or so back.

"He's fine, now, he just fell while skateboarding and broke his ankle." Serenity muffled a gasp.

"He broke it? Oh, poor Mokuba." Serenity said, trying to think of what to say. Before Kaiba could reply, an instant message appeared on the screen. Serenity decided not to peek again.

"It's Mokuba. He's at home, in bed." Kaiba said, for no real reason.

"How is he?" She asked, not eavesdropping and giving him a chance to tell her what he wants to.

"He's fine. He's playing video games." Kaiba said disapprovingly. Serenity and Kaiba chatted a bit more until the class ended. She then bid him farewell and headed for Business Management.

* * *

'Why did I even waste time on her?' Kaiba thought to himself, making his way to his history class. 'I'm losing it. Sure, Serenity was nice to Mokuba . . . and everyone else on the ship, but . . . _she_, was also nice . . . at first.' Kaiba shook his head. "They all were . . ." he said absently.

* * *

"Where's Joey today? He cant have skipped school on the second day!" Serenity said. She had missed him this morning on the walk to school, because she wanted to show up early.

"You don't know his tradition." Tea laughed, putting an arm around her.

"Joey skips the second day of classes every year . . .or at least the ones he doesn't like. You should see him in the guitar class." Yugi said, laughing with Tea. Serenity smiled at the thought. It was like Joey to start such a tradition. He wasn't the most dedicated student, but this was not the way to start off the year. Joey wasn't stupid. He wasn't particularly book smart, but he wasn't stupid. Joey had the kind of knowledge you cant learn from reading a book, or sitting through a lecture. He was street smart. He had a good idea of the world around him. Wisdom. The knowledge that came from experience. That's what joey had.

Serenity decided to explore the outside lunch area, seeing as it was a beautiful fall day. She excused herself and headed out. The courtyard was spacious and filled with trees, gardens and concrete benches. She passed kids who were studying, drawing and socializing. All of whom were in their own respective groups. The goths were gathered under the archways that led to the front of the building, and another outdoor eating area. The art nuts were sitting under trees talking and sketching. There were a few cheerleaders sitting on some benches talking to jocks, and there were a group of punks in the center of the courtyard playing hackey-sack with a beanbag.

Serenity ventured through the archway, avoiding eye contact with the goths whom all looked homicidal or suicidal, which, she couldn't tell. She followed the cobblestone pathway until it lead to a large field to the side of the building where there were more people enjoying lunchtime. Trees lined the field on opposite sides, carving a natural boarder to the eating area. The school itself formed another end, and the school parking lot formed the final side to the square. The lawn was kept short and green, and there were a few Sakura trees scattered about. Serenity sighed thinking about how beautiful they would be in the spring when the flowers began to bloom and the tree would turn light pink instead of a new green.

Serenity, lost in thought headed to the closest Sakura tree. She made it about halfway there before someone stopped her.

"I see where you're headed, and I'm just going to tell you now to turn around." A girl with light brown hair said, standing in the way.

"Um, are we not allowed to sit under the trees?" Serenity said checking the other trees to see if kids were under them. There were a few kids sitting alone, or with their friends under some of the trees.

"Well, in a sense, we're not allowed under _that_ tree." She said rolling her eyes at Serenity.

"Why not?" The girl sneered at her, looking her up and down like she just said a dirty word. The girl looked around, smiling not-so-sweetly, then faces Serenity again.

"That's why not." She said in a mocking tone. Serenity's gaze followed the girls outstretched arm to a figure approaching the very tree she hoped to get to. It was Seto Kaiba. 'What's with all these girls and their obsession with Kaiba?' Serenity thought. Sure he's rich, and young, and some would even call him attractive, but he was sooo stand-off-ish and she had heard stories from Joey about how cruel he was. Not that she had ever seen a display of such cruelty.

Serenity, gathering her guts, brushed the girl aside, and moved towards Kaiba. All of the girls stared at her in shock.

"Dont worry," one of them whispered, "He'll just brush her off as well" That put a smile on the rest of them.

"Hey, Kaiba. Are you still talking to Mokuba?" Serenity said, brightly. Seto looked up, and nodded. He had his notebook computer on his briefcase laying on his lap, and his lunch-tray on the grass beside him. "Is he behaving?" She asked. Kaiba moved over allowing her to sit and look on with him. She took her seat while he informed Mokuba that Serenity was looking on and asking about him.

_'__**BabydragonM**__(12:33):_ _does that mean we have to stop talking about your secret plans on kaiba corp?' _Kaiba glared at the screen.

'Not funny Moki.' Kaiba wrote as a reply. Serenity giggled. She could feel something . . . looking at her. She looked up and realized that it was the cheerleader brigade, a.k.a. All the girls who thought they were the only ones good enough to be near Kaiba.

"Ignore them, I do." He said, grabbing her attention back to the screen.

'_**BabydragonM**__(12:37): How come she hasn't visited me since battle city?' _Kaiba looked her for a response.

"I used to live kinda far from here, and it's not really easy to get your number." She grinned when his lips sort of, almost, twitched upward. She almost made him smile. So he wasn't a robot. Seto typed her response.

'_**BabydragonM**__(12:39):Aw, Seto, give her our number! I wanna see her sometime!" _ Mokuba wrote. Serenity smiled. She wanted to see him too. The bell rang alerting the end of the lunch period. Serenity helped Kaiba pack up, and they walked back towards the school together. As they passed the cheerleaders who were taking their time packing up, Kaiba purposfully spoke a bit louder than he normally would have.

"My numbers in here, don't call after 9, and of course, not during school hours."Kaiba handed her a slip of paper. Serenity fought the urge to look at the girls who obviously overheard them. She almost laughed out loud when Kaiba gave her a look that said, 'Please play along, they never leave me alone.' Serenity just took the paper, held it to her heart and gave a dramatic sigh, which made Kaiba himself want to laugh.

* * *

Sure enough, Joey was in the guitar and piano class. His hair was ruffled and he had an 'I just got out of bed' look about him. Serenity giggled and gave her big brother a hug. Mark then came in and upon seeing Joey, smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be skipping today? I'm supposed to report you to the office if I see you." He said, with a twinkle in his eye. Joey smiled.

"Then mark me absent . . .Mark." Joey giggled at his own little joke, while Serenity uttered a sympathy laugh for him, and Mark just smiled. Kaiba brushed in looking pissed as all hell, which was weird because Serenity was with him five minutes ago and he seemed fine. Two seconds later the reason was clear.

"But Kaiba, If a little nobody could get your number," she said glancing meanly at Serenity, "Then surely I could-"

"That's enough!" He said, stopping suddenly and facing her. "If you continue this incessant interrogation, I will have the police arrest you for harassment." He then turned to Mark, "I'm not sharing with her today. Nor any other day." He said, angrily. Mark just looked at her, then Serenity.

"Looks like you'll be sharing with Mr. Kaiba then." He said, trying to solve the dilemma.

"What? No! Mark, you cant do that to Serenity! What did she do wrong?" Joey said, unknowingly provoking a few laughs from the class. Joey on the other hand was dead serious. Kaiba just glared at him.

"Joey, your sister is a big girl. I'm sure, if she's got half the guts you do, that she'll be fine." At that Joey was torn between worry, and pride.

"I'll be fine, Joey. Don't worry." She said, trying to calm him down. He gave her a last sympathetic look, glared at Kaiba, then nodded at Mark.

Serenity headed towards her new seat next to Kaiba, bringing one of the chairs up with her. He moved to the left hand side of the piano and started with his Hannon routines, which made Serenity already feel a bit in-superior. His Hannons were so complex that she wanted to skip her simple ones to save herself from feeling bad.

"I've been playing for almost ten years. Don't worry about what you can and cant do." He said quietly. She smiled. It helped, but only a little bit. She sighed and started her Hannons, as quietly as she could.

* * *

"It's got a lot of MC Escher inspiration, right?" Mrs. Hamond said. Looking at Yugi's (Yami's) pastel/chalk drawings. They were actually based after the maze of stairs and rooms in his mind, keeping him locked from all of him memories, but the teacher just wouldn't understand that. "But . . . It's got something personal. The color choice is all warm colors, but it feels cold, and endless . . ." the teacher said lost in the drawing. Serenity smiled and looked over to Yami. He wasn't smiling.

"You ok?" She nudged him.

"Yes, but . . ." he looked hollow.

"I get it." she said, patting him on the back. He faked a smile, for her sake, and glanced back at the image he had created.

"Ah, Now here's an opposite!" The teacher said, moving to the next piece. It was a field with scattered Sakura trees, and large mountains in the background. It was a watercolor similar to ancient Japanese landscapes. "You can see a lot of blues and greens, cool colors, but the atmosphere is warm." She smiled and faced Serenity. "Very nice." She moved on and complimented the different styles and themes of the art, waiting until the end to give her constructive criticism.

"Hey, Serenity? What's that?" Yami asked, pointing out a dark blue-ish mark on her upper arm, slightly concealed by her clothing. It looked a similar color as the mountains in her painting, and if it was paint, it might be on her clothes. Serenity looked down, and lifted her sleeve.

"Oh, it hurts. I guess I did bruise it this morning." She said, mostly to herself.

"How?" Yami said, smiling at her ignorance.

"Well . . .my room is set up with my dresser right next to my bed, I dont have a night stand, and I keep rolling into it. My arm always hits the edge of it, and this morning I actually fell into it. It wasn't bruised so I didn't mind, but I guess I should have taken better care of it." She laughed, poking it a bit. She didn't notice Yami's expression of concern. For some reason, the story just didn't sit well with him. When she did glance up from the bruise, he gave a shallow smile, and patted her on the back.

"Maybe you should move it."

"Yeah. I should have moved it when I first started rolling into it." She giggled.

"Yeah . . ."

* * *

**Sooooo . . . read, review . .. .. . like it? hate it? tell me what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Colors seemed to race from every direction over a black empty background. Vibrant greens and blues raced back and forth, up and down, and every diagonal. They looked like lights flashing and speeding, leaving trails of almost-color in their wake. The lights seemed to grow dimmer with every dance they performed, then within one second, they all went out. Sounds. There were no sounds. But strangely, there were. Almost like muffled sobbing. But it was more of an imaginary sound, like when you listen to nothing for a very long time, and your mind begins to get paranoid. The "sobbing" took up a rhythm, quiet and almost non-existent. It began to get louder, but as it did it changed. It was harsher, almost like footsteps, or a drum.

Few minutes passed before Serenity realized that she was listening to her heartbeat. It was slow and steady. Everywhere around her was still pitch black, so she fell back asleep.

Time slipped by slowly, but soon enough, she heard a creak, and opened her eyes. Her father had opened the door a bit, letting light in and waking her for school.

* * *

"Hey Serenity! Wow you look awful. Rough night?" Tea said. She was always the first one to meet Serenity in the morning.

"Yea, I had this weird nightmare . . . but I cant remember what it is, I can only remember lights . . . blue and green lights." She said, meeting her at her house. The walk from Serenity's house to Tea's was about 3 minutes, and everyone else was about 10-15 minutes away. Not a bad walk but still a bit long in such a section of town. Serenity and Tea walked in silence as they passed certain alleyways, and took lookout for each other. They made it into an almost spy-like game. One would look blankly down an alleyway, as not to look at anything in particular, in case there was someone down there, while the other looked around the street for anyone looking creepy. They had done it hundreds of times over the summer, and nothing had happened yet, so they weren't as worried as when Serenity had first moved there.

"Ren!" Joey called, waving. Tristan and Yugi joined suit, smiling and waving hello. A big smile stole across Serenity's face and she ran to meet with her brother. Tea, who also ran to meet with the friends, handed Yugi some money.

"Here, thanks for spotting me last night!" She said, somewhat out of breath.

"Hey, no prob." He said, taking the money, and putting it in his backpack.

"Yea, I just wish you could have made it Serenity." Tristan said, shifting his feet.

"I wish I could have come too, but Dad's really strict about curfew." Joey scoffed at the mention of his father, but just nodded.

"He's too hard on ya Ren. You're almost eighteen. You should be allowed to stay out later." He said, kicking pebbles into the street.

"Well, sometimes he does. He just . . . doesn't really know how to cook. And with money tight, he cant really afford to call for pizza or Chinese a lot."

"Yea, well, that shouldn't be your responsibility." Joey stopped and looked at his little sister. "You know, you could always move in with me. I know the place isn't that big, but you could have the bedroom, and I can sleep on the couch. It's a bit dirty and all, but it's home. . . . and . . . I wouldn't make you cook for me!" He smiled.

"I couldn't make you sleep on the couch Joey. I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's just more rules than you're used to." She said, pausing once to push through the large doors of the school. "Besides, you would so make me cook!" She said, rushing by him and laughing. "Bye! See you at lunch!"

* * *

"So, are you gonna run for student president, cause my vote's for you if you do." An annoyingly high voice squeaked.

"No."

"Why not?" Another chimed in.

" . . ." Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed. How quickly the migraines are forming today . . . First thing in the morning it was Mokuba with the orphanage papers, and now it's still too early for this annoying interrogation. "I don't want to deal with people like you asking me stupid questions." At that the student around him took a step back.

"Well, you kind of would be the logical choice." Chimed a new voice in the room. It was the voice of one of the very few people whose presence didn't entirely piss him off. Kaiba looked up at serenity's ever-changing honey eyes and lifted a brow. She smiled at him, like he was a naive little child, asking a silly question. "Knowing your status, wealth, and resources, you would probably be able to at least get a good deal on a great hall for prom with little more than a phone call. Let alone help with managing the schools fund raisers, seeing as you have a little bit of background in marketing." Her eyes glimmered as she teased him. She knew well, along with most if not all of the other people in the school, that his business was all about marketing, and if it wasn't for him, it's wouldn't be the masterpiece organization that it is.

"You would probably also really be able to aid your school council on how to better manage the senior week activities, and give greatly needed and appreciated advice on how to better run things during that hectic time." She said, looking away, and more thinking to herself then trying to convince him. "You would have to deal with a campaign and, how did you put it? 'People asking you stupid questions', or something like that. Yeah, you would have to deal with that all, but hopefully your status as a role model for most of the students here would mean that what you have to help us will stick to us and help us better run things in the future." She finished with another smile. Was she always this happy?

"Why do you care?" He said, after a long pause. "You're not even a senior, you have nothing to benefit." He said. Her smile didn't waver.

"It would seem like that, but your impression in this school is greater than you think if you really do believe I have nothing to gain. People follow you, whether you want them to or not." She said, leaning on his desk. Kaiba hadn't noticed her move through the crowd around him, but her words made sense. If he did something well, it would definitely be copied a few times, just because he did it. She would be able to go through the same senior year as the one he had planned, and for some reason that made him . . .happy? . . . . No . . .Content. It made him content.

"I'll think about it." He said, dismissing them all for the beginning of the class.

* * *

"With the student elections up and running, I think I am going to take this opportunity to give the first project of the year." Mr. Mizaki stood at the front of the classroom, talking as he wrote on the large blackboard behind him. "I want you all to make campaigns for the people you think should run. You can work in groups or pairs, and I'll even let you work alone. It would be best if you ran a campaign for someone in this class, seeing as they know about the project, but it's understandable if you dont see the people in this classroom as ideal for the assignment." He said, eying some troublemakers, who snickered in response. "Just make sure you inform the person you are supporting knows about the assignment and agrees to let you use them. There will be interviews and such, requiring their assistance." Lots of heads fell. Serenity looked across the room, wondering why so many people were dampened by the statement.

"Kaiba will never agree to that . . ." One girl said behind Serenity, whispering to a friend.

Ah. So they all wanted to run campaigns for him. Serenity giggled. She had someone else in mind.

* * *

"So . . . Are you going out with Kaiba?" Serenity spit the remaining juice she had planned to drink all over her friends face.

"What?" She said, after a poor attempt at wiping the juice from Tea's blouse.

"Well, word is that he gave you his number, and that he asked you to sit next to him in your music class." She said, wiping at the juice, then giving up after a while. Serenity almost laughed.

"He gave me the number to his house so I could call Mokuba, and do you really think Joey wouldn't be making a big scene if Seto Kaiba came up to his little sister and ask-"

"Ren, You are forbidden to date Kaiba!!!" Joey said, barging into the lunchroom and making a scene. Heads turned, Serenity turned red, the whole room got quiet. Perfect.

"Joey, I'm not dating Kaiba!" She whisper-yelled, pulling him down into the seat next to her. "I got his number so that I can call Mokuba, and we made it sound like I got his number for other reasons so the girls at lunch would leave him alone. We're barely friends!" She said, as sternly as whispering allowed.

.........

Kaiba stepped out of the lunch line, cursing himself for forgetting his lunch and having to eat cafeteria food. He immediately noticed that the room was dead silent. People had their heads turned down to their food, quietly eating. He noticed a few more glances at him than usual, and, unusually, a quite a few at Serenity, who was talking almost angrily at her mutt brother. So she wasn't always happy. That was a relief: No one should be happy all the time. It wasn't right.

After a few confused minutes, he decided on a course of action.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, leaning between Serenity and her brother, separating them from their conversation. He wasn't going to put up with anything more today. If it was possible, the room got even more quiet. People weren't even trying to hide their curiosity anymore. They all stopped eating and turned their attention towards the objects of their gossip.

"Hey! I was talking here! Get lost, we dont want your company." Joey said, trying to push Kaiba out of the way. He just glared at him, not budging before turning back to Serenity.

"Can I talk to you where we're not in front of people?" She said, standing, and staring him in the eye. He nodded and started for the exit.

"No way. No way! No! You cant take her all alone. I'm going too. I dont trust you!" Joey said, straining Kaiba's last nerve.

"What the hell do you think I would do with her? I just want to figure out what the fuck is going on! Like I'd fucking spend one more minute than I have to with a disgusting dog's sister." He almost screamed. He didn't need all the damned added stress. There was so much going on in his life right now that needed attention and wasn't getting it. He had company sellouts, mergers, new systems coming out of testing, new systems starting testing, the launch of the Virtual games, all the school projects, Mokuba's broken ankle, and grades, and projects, and all around hyper-activity. The stress would have made anyone else snap sooner.

" . . . What did I do to you?" The voice almost seemed non-existent, like a ghost's. Serenity stood less than three feet from him, eyes filled with raw hurt. Kaiba said nothing, but went from extremely angry to almost . . . guilty? He couldn't move while she was looking at him like that. He never looked away, though he felt like he should. "Fine. I get it. You don't want or need anyone. Hell you probably don't even like anyone, and I'm no different." She smiled, pushing the obvious hurt in her eyes back, and straightening herself.

She suddenly wasn't herself. Her eyes seemed hollow and empty. Her posture was one he had seen a hundred times or more; the one of a cold, uncaring, and unfeeling corporate official. It wasn't Serenity, but somehow, he had seen this before. He remembered this. It was familiar. It wasn't right.

She broke him from his thoughts by turning and leaving without a word. He was almost inclined to follow her, but he would see her soon enough.

* * *

"Ren, ya ok?" Kaiba heard Joey ask as he stepped into the room, invoking silence and a glare from the dog. Serenity was sitting at the keyboard. She only looked at Kaiba briefly, checking who Joey was giving the dagger glare to, smiled hesitantly, and resumed playing at the keyboard. Kaiba only moved to the full piano, and seated himself. It seemed like Victoria, the blond annoying girl, was absent.

It was only the third day of this class, and the years before he had played by himself, but it just felt . . .lonely. Like someone was supposed to be annoying and take up too much space next to him. Or using up half of the piano so he was limited to certain practices and songs. It seemed odd, especially for only the third day of class.

Unknowingly Kaiba had subconsciously turned his head and had begun to stare at her. She had a smile on her face and was joking with her brother as if he hadn't said anything to her at all during lunch. Like if he walked over and talked to her just then she would greet him with a smile and joke like it happened 15 years ago, rather than 15 minutes.

He shook himself out of it. He couldn't be spending time meant for class on thinking about girls. This was his relaxation class. This was his chance to shake his stress and fall in love with the music he wrote and played. He began to play, but something was wrong. He couldn't get the third measure right. His figures were slipping and he was starting in the wrong areas. He couldn't shake the image of her falling into herself in the lunchroom. The hollow empty eyes. Where did he remember that from? Why was it so familiar?

He slammed his fists down hard on the keys after messing up the Moonlight Sonata for the sixth time. He stood abruptly, and glared at the teacher, who just nodded and returned to the guitarist he was working on. He briskly walked to the door, ending the dramatic display, and quietly slammed it behind him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**^.^ As much as I hate giving Kaiba bad days, I LOVE giving Kaiba bad days!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Every Review is worth more than the greatest treasure to me, because the confidence it gives inspires me to do the greatest I can, and there is no price I could put on that!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Serenity raced down the dimly lit streets, taking any short cut along the way, no matter how dangerous.

'Dad's gonna kill me!' She thought, beating herself up for the miss-management of time. She had been working at the Rosary Rhyme Orphanage after school today when one of the girls suddenly disappeared without a word, and left Serenity to close. She had told her boss many times that she had a curfew, and had to be home by 10, but her boss told her to tell her father to set priorities, which wouldn't have went well.

She ran through the damp alleyways, trying to make it home before 10:30, to minimise punishment, but it wasn't looking good. She raced through the alleyways she would normally never think to go down, trying anything to cut time.

* * *

The horrid screeching of the little metal death-box beside his bed shook him from what was supposed to be a nice relaxing sleep. Kaiba threw two tremendously heavy legs over the side of the bed and wondered if they always weighed this much. He picked back up the little metal death-box, and hit the reset button on the side, so it would tear him away from his comfortable $3,800 bed the next morning. After all these years of waking up early, he still wasn't a morning person.

It seemed that instead of wiping all the stress of the previous day away, the day just seemed to be holding it above his head, waiting for him to wake so it can drop it on him and resume with it's job. He still had the Virtual Machines to work on a bit after school, but they were just about ready for beta testing. The time trials for the hologram generators were all done and being stamped with the Kaiba seal of approval at this very moment. The Dueling stations were being synchronized with the generators this evening and the power transmitters were being tested for shortages this afternoon. Nothing he needed to be there for, but all things he needed to know about. And then there was Mokuba . . .

The knock on his door had an "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I love you" tone to it. Quiet, respectful, and slow.

"Come in Moki." Kaiba said, slipping on some expensive morning footwear. The door creaked open and a guilty Mokuba hobbled in. He leaned his crutched against the bedside dresser and gave his big brother a hug.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day yesterday." he said, as sadly as he could.

"Moki . . . you didn't ruin my day. Something else did." Mokuba looked up at him, with big questioning eyes.

"So it wasn't my fault that you yelled at Serenity?" He said, wiping tears away with a sleeve.

"What? Yelled at . . ? No. That was . . .No. It wasn't your fault." It caught him off-guard that Mokuba would ask such a question.

"Then why . . .?" He prompted.

"Well, I . . .wait, how did you . . ." Kaiba gave a stern questioning glare to Mokuba, who shook it off rather easily.

"I ran into Yugi at the Pizzeria on 3rd street, with my friends from school. He told me what happened in the lunch room. If I didn't wake you up early and bother you about the orphanage, then you would have been in a better mood, and not taken it out on her . . ." Kaiba gave him a hug, and shushed him. 'Today might be worse than yesterday.' he thought to himself.

* * *

'What to do . . . I do almost feel a slight bit of guilt for snapping on her like that . . .But I don't apologize. Perhaps I'll just do her a favour? That's enough to excuse me from saying it, and I wont be bothered by this any more. . . but . . . where is she?' Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts, realising that class was already 15 minutes in and Serenity was nowhere to be found. Kaiba pushed thoughts of her away as he focused on the class-work.

It was a few minutes before the end of class when he finally had it. He would bring her the homework from the classes she missed for as long as she was out, as a token of good will. It's something any classmate could be stuck with, but could also refuse. She didn't need to know that he decided he would take the liberty. Knowing that he didn't say no to such a minimal task would be enough to say 'I don't hate you I just blew up from stress, and you got caught in it.' . . .Right? It was good enough for him.

* * *

"What do you mean out?" The boy said, grabbing a fistful of green cloth.

"You heard me. I told ya, when my sister gets back, I'm out. She's back, I'm out." Joey said, brushing off the angry kid.

"You know what backing out means. You sure you wanna?" Joey had enough. He quickly turned on the boy, slamming his fist into the wall next to his face, making a point.

"You know I'm one of the strongest members, and that I don't need you. You need me. And that just isn't profitable for me anymore. I'm outta here, and if you try anything, and I mean anything, I'll make sure you and whoever else regrets it. Got it?" He said through his teeth. He dropped the boy before he could even swallow, and left.

"Hey, hon. Wanna ride?" Ah, the feisty, beautiful Mai. How was it that she always showed up at the right times? Her white and lavender convertible Ford Mustang GT roared as she pulled her sunglasses down to get a better glimpse of him.

"Hell yes." He said, jumping the door and getting comfortable. "How'd ya know where I was?" he asked.

"Sweetie, when you're a rich girl who's got any experience dating, you learn a few tricks on how to spy on men." She replied, winking at him. He gave her a weird look, and she sighed. She pulled out her GPS and tapped on a few buttons, then turned it to face him. "This doubles as a mobile phone tracking device. The day you gave me your cell number was the day I started spying." Joey looked at the machine, seeing a little arrow with his name on it pointing to their exact location. He frowned.

"Why are ya tracking me?"

"I just wanna see what you're up to." She said, closing the GPS.

"You wanna see if I'm cheatin' on ya." He said, folding his arms in front of him. She sighed again, then looked at him. "Why would I cheat on you? You're the most beautiful, fun girl out there!" He said. She laughed

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it!" With that she hit the gas and zoomed off, laughing with her boytoy.

* * *

It seemed the day dragged on too long. It was only lunchtime when Kaiba was ready to leave and just blow off everything. He almost did. He didn't need to apologize. They were trying his patience. It was their fault. . . and yet, he still felt a little guilty. He figured he should just go home and that this was all just an off day. He wanted too. Why he stayed was beyond him.

"Hi Kaiba! Do you want to sit with us?" Yugi chimed, happy as ever.

'As if' Kaiba thought. "Where's Serenity?" he said bluntly.

"Why would you want to know about such 'disgusting filth'?" Tristan said, stirring his cafeteria lunch with a plastic spork. Kaiba gave him a glare and ignored the rest of his sarcastic noises and remarks.

"I haven't seen her today. Joey's absent too." Yugi pointed out.

"Where do they live?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tea jumped in, staring Kaiba down with little effect.

"That's not your concern." He replied, keeping his eyes on Yugi.

"They dont live together." Yugi said. "Serenity lives with her father. Joey lives alone." 'At least I wont run into that damned mutt.' Kaiba thought to himself. Yugi was kind enough to give directions to her house, and Kaiba simply nodded and left.

* * *

"A pizza parlor?" Mai said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's all I can afford . . ." Joey said, a bit embarrassed. He didn't understand why Mai wanted to hang out with him so much. He wasn't like her other friends. He couldn't bring her to the restaurants that she was used to. He couldn't take her half the places her friends could. It just seemed so weird that she would want to spend time with a poor kid.

A smile flashed across her face. "I haven't been to a pizza parlor in ages! I used to have so much fun. So much better then those ritzy titzy places my parents used to take me." She said, flipping her hair and getting the directions to Joey's favorite pizzeria on her GPS. 'Now I remember why I love this woman!' Joey thought excitedly.

As they pulled into the pizzeria, Joey noticed a limo pulling in to the same parking lot.

"Kaiba doesn't like pizza . . ." He thought aloud.

"Or really much of anything." Mai added. Joey smiled. She knew him too well. Joey and Mai stood, waiting to see the person getting out of the limo, so they could decide on whether to go to another place or to sit down and enjoy some pizza.

"Oh, it's just Mokuba." Joey said, a bit relieved.

"Hi Joey!" Mokuba said, noticing them. Joey and Mai were already making their way over to him. Mokuba smiled and waited, seeing as his crutches took too much energy from him at times.

"So, what are you doing out of school?" Joey asked, staring him down, much like Kaiba would, which made Mokuba want to laugh and cringe at the same time.

"I had a doctors appointment, and got the rest of the day off. And you?" He attempted the same stare down, but just looked too cute to get away with it.

"I skipped." Joey said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Mai smiled and Mokuba laughed.

"Wanna sit with me?" He asked. He was alone, probably because most of his friends would be in school at this time, so Joey shrugged and followed him in. "So, Joey," Mokuba started, once they were all seated and pizza was ordered. "Did Seto really yell at Serenity?" Mokuba asked, wide eyed and cute as hell.

"Yeah. No offense Mokuba, but that brother of yours needs a good kick in the a-"

"Joey!" Mai said, maternal instincts kicking in.

" . . .Butt." Joey said quietly. Mokuba laughed.

"I know. But I haven't met someone who could yet, so I'll stick with my puppy dog eyes." He said happily. "Has he apologized to her?"

"Kaiba? Apologize?" Joey was stunned that someone, no, _anyone_ would even think to ask such a question.

"Yea, I guess it was a far shot. I tried to make him this morning . . . I even cried a little, that always works." He said giving a silly pout face, and laughing. Joey and Mai laughed too. The PA announced that their pizza was up and they all dove in, fighting over the last two pieces when the time came.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go there, Mr. Kaiba? That part of the neighborhood isn't very safe." The driver said as Kaiba gave him the destination.

"Remind me, because I forgot. Is your job to question my decisions or is it to drive me where the hell I want to go?" At that the driver promptly shut up, and pulled out of the school parking lot.

The houses the limo passed slowly began to change into worse and worse models of the same buildings, until finally they all seemed like they were all abandoned or just trashed. The limo pulled up to a gray-ish tan duplex. Numbers 17 and 18. Yugi had said that Serenity lived with her father in number 17, but the actual duplex looked like it could be a one bedroom apartment, instead of two separate living areas.

"Wait for me." He instructed. The driver swallowed hard and looked around, checking to see if any gang members were making the limo their personal leaning post at the time.

Kaiba marched up to door 17, and rang the bell, which surprisingly worked.

"What?" A grumpy middle-aged man answered, opening the door. He wreaked of alcohol, and it looked as if he hadn't shaved in a month. He presumed it was her father.

"Is Serenity here?" Kaiba asked, trying not to vomit from the smell of him. The man looked Kaiba up and down, scowling the whole time, before saying, "Why?"

"I have her homework from the classes she missed." Kaiba informed him. The man was trying his nerves. A few more minutes of scowling and glaring passed before the man made up his mind.

"Serenity! Come get your shit!" He yelled, moving aside, and leaning against a wall. The apartment was actually quite clean. There were a few articles of clothing thrown about, but other than that it didn't look so bad. The man waked into the kitchen area which was only a few feet away while waiting for her, and grabbed a drink. Kaiba could hear shuffling and finally he saw her come around a corner he hadn't noticed.

He was shocked. He watched her look up and get the same sensation of shock in her own eyes. She immediately looked away, as he looked her up and down. He didn't know what to think.

A large bruise formed over the side of her forehead. She had a split lip and a black eye as well. As Kaiba looked her over he realized that she had bruises on her arms and legs and she walked with a bit of a limp too. He didn't know what to say.

Serenity's father moved past her, telling her to hurry up, and provoking a noticeable flinch as he came near. Kaiba didn't think, he reacted. Before anyone knew what was happening he had Serenity's father up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" He yelled, pinning him harder.

"Get the fuck offa me you fuckin punk!" He yelled back, trying to rid himself of Kaiba's grip.

"No!, Please Kaiba!" Serenity screamed, throwing herself at him. She grabbed Kaiba's arm, half trying to get him to let go, and half trying to steady herself. "Please, it wasn't him!" Kaiba only looked at her. Her face, her eyes, her tears. The flashbacks were unbearable, and only made him more angry.

"Kaiba let him go, please. I was being stupid! It was late and I was trying to get home, Kaiba let go!" Kaiba loosened his grip a bit, but it was still strong enough to keep her father in place. "It was dark out and I was cutting through alleyways trying to get home. A group of guys jumped me. They took my money and beat me up. Please Kaiba, it wasn't him." She had lost a lot of energy during the short confrontation, and fell limp at his feet. He could hear her sobbing while trying to hold herself up.

Kaiba's grip loosened even more, and this time her father could swat him away, landing a punch on his unsuspecting face.

"Get the fuck outta my house, you little shit. That'll teach you to come barging in, fucking prick." Kaiba was knocked back a bit, but righted himself quickly. Serenity was still on the floor picking up her homework that he had brought her. Kaiba bent down to gather her things and help her up, while her father took out a cigarette, lit it and glared at him as he walked away. After he heard the a door slam, he lifted Serenity's face.

"Was it really a gang?" He said, kneeling in front of her and holding her face so she couldn't look away. "Don't lie to me." He said, his voice dropping lower as he continued. Fresh tears lined her eyes as she nodded slowly. " . . . liar." he said a bit to harshly, making her flinch. He removed his hand, realizing how scared she was.

"I was jumped in an alleyway two streets down from here. There were four of them. They were laughing, like it was a game . . ." She couldn't look at him. Kaiba helped her up and handed her the homework, then he left without a word.

Serenity wept as she watched the limousine pull away, not realizing her father had left his room and was behind her. She cried out as he grabbed a handful of hair, lifting her a bit.

"Good job." He whispered by her ear, then dropped her back on the ground, turned and left.

* * *

.

.

.

**Pls dont kill me!!!!!!!!!!! I dont like it anymore than you do, JUST DON'T FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, a lot of reviews! Sorry this chap took so long . . .and that it's a bit shorter, but it's finally here!**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

It had been quite a while since Serenity was back at school. She missed half of the first week of school, and the weekend just seemed to add to the anticipation of returning. The school towered over her, similarly to the first day, but instead of feeling intimidated, she felt an odd embrace of sanctuary and happiness. She smiled at the thought of seeing Joey and all of her friends for the first time in nearly four days.

She missed them on the way to school, but was determined to have a great lunch. Making her way to her first class she checked all the bruises she had to make sure the remaining marks were hidden. Most of them had disappeared, and her split lip looked like little more than a crack from chapped lips. The bruise on her forehead was still there, but she had covered it up with a bit of make-up.

Serenity stepped into her first class, and handed a note from her father to the teacher. He looked it over, stopped, looked it over again, then looked her over, stopping where the bruises that showed were. Serenity ducked her head, embarrassed and turned to seat herself when the teacher allowed. She almost stopped when she noticed a pair of blue eyes on her, but she wanted to make it to her seat before anyone made any comments.

"How's your father?" Kaiba said, trying to make a point.

"Fine." She replied, keeping her eyes averted.

The class went on and on, for what seemed like forever. The teacher would stop every once in a while and just look at her. Kaiba would turn every once in a while, and make his gaze apparent as well.

The class finally ended, but as she left the room, she felt someone grab her arm.

"You know I know." Kaiba's voice crept from behind her. He pulled her aside, taking her into an empty classroom.

"What d-do you mean?" She stuttered. Her heart jumped a beat. She knew she had to face him sometime, but for some reason, he always caught her off guard.

"You know what I mean." He said, loosening his grip, and looking at the slightly covered bruise on her arm.

"Kaiba, I told you-"

"I don't believe you." He stood over her, kind of like an angry parent, and gave her a look that said 'Straight to your room!'.

"My father . . .My father would never do that." She assured him. Unfortunately for her it wasn't assuring enough. His eyes formed slivers, just wide enough for him to see out of.

"So you want me to take your word on this?" She nodded. Her heart beat faster. She hadn't made eye contact, so she couldn't see his face. Couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Fine. But I warn you now, if I see something even slightly wrong, I'm calling the cops. And he better hope that they find him before I do." With that, Kaiba left. Serenity stood by herself in the empty classroom, dizzy and scared.

* * *

"I heard Serenity was in first block! I wonder where she's been." Tea said, leaning over her lunch.

"Yea, me too, I hope she wasn't sick. That would be awful." Tristan added. He stabbed a meatball with his plastic spork, which sliced right through it instead of picking it up.

"It is that season." Yugi said, a bit dazed. He looked like he was coming down with something.

"Hi guys!" All heads turned.

"Hi Serenity!" They all said in unison, which was somewhat scary. They all paused.

"Are . . .you ok?" Tea said, getting up to stand by Serenity's side.

"I'm fine. I just . . . well, who knew the city was dangerous at night?" She joked.

"Give me their names! I'll slaughter them all!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tristan was no longer in his seat. He was kneeling at her feet, clutching her hand.

"Tristan, It was dark. I didn't hear their names, or see them, but thank you for caring so much . . ." She said with a smile, trying to make him stand up. After a few minutes he did. Taking a seat and beginning her lunch, she gazed off, looking out the window into the field beyond. Her stomach felt like a block of ice. She just couldn't eat. She wasn't sick or hurt, something just didn't sit right.

"Hiya Ren!" Serenity smiled. If one person in the world could make her feel good, it was Joey. He seemed to be in the best mood.

Lunchtime was full of laughs and all worries seemed to disappear with Joey egging on new jokes and fun.

* * *

Finally done with school, Serenity started on her way to the orphanage. The street was full of people passing, walking and waving. A few lesser gangs, the kind that didn't do any real crime, but wanted to be feared, stood at the entrance of alleyways waiting for people to get close enough so they could glare at them. Groups of kids sat on stoops, chatting and listening to music. Domino lit up as school got out. Music, chatter and the sound of cars passing by played the melody of the town.

Serenity smiled and waved at the kids she knew from school, and looked away from the questionable characters she passed. As busy as it was in the day, the streets were still dangerous, and people looked the other way all the time.

Serenity had just crossed the street when a limo pulled up next to her, and slowed to her pace.

' Oh, great. Kaiba again.' As much as she wanted to forget that he had seen what he had, she knew he never would. It was weird though. It wasn't like him to care about her . . .about anyone really. It was odd to her that a complete stranger would care, let alone the king of stand-off-ish-ness.

The window rolled down beside her, allowing the person inside a chance to speak.

"Serenity!! HI!"

"M-Mokuba? Oh, thank the . . . I though you were . . ." She stopped, smiling at the cute little boy.

"Seto? No, I'm not that scary!" He said making monster impression. He just couldn't be scary.

"He is quite a scary person at times." She laughed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking down the street, to where she might be going.

"To work. Do you know the Rosary Rhyme Orphanage?" His eyes lit up.

"That's where I'm going!" He almost shouted.

"What? Why?" She asked, mind racing for an explanation.

"It's a class I'm taking. I get credits to help the people in the Orphanage!" He was so excited , it nearly leaked from his pours. " Ride with me! Maybe we ca do this every day!"

"If that's not too much of a problem . . ." She said, grateful that she didn't have to walk the whole way.

"Hop in!" They chatted along the way and his presence made work go by twice as fast as it would have before.

* * *

The days seemed like a series of really really unbelievably good dreams. Yes, he'd been going to school every day, but other than that . . . really really unbelievably good dreams. He felt like a teen rockstar, every day after school jealous individuals would watch as a beautiful hot blond drove a fantastic white convertible around to the front of the school, and pick up one and only one student, to take him off to the time of his life. In their faces!

"Hi hun, Want a ride on the wild side?" Mai chose as her pickup line of the day. Joey smiled and jumped over the door, and buckled up. She laughed at him and sped out of the schools entrance.

The mall was quite a drive, but somehow it came and went to fast. Kids fresh out of school flooded the place, making employees a bit more grumpy than the rest of the day. Joey didn't care. Actually, he didn't quite notice.

"Joey, you cant afford that." Mai said, laughing a bit. He was always trying to impress her. He giggled bashfully and fiddled around with his pockets.

"Uh, Mai . . .I've uh . . .I've been kinda . . . Nah, you're right, I cant afford this." Joey said, putting the shiny necklace down. She laughed a bit, and took his hand leading him out of the store. Joey fingered the velvety box in his pocket, opening it, then letting it snap shut, hiding the precious ring inside. She didn't know that he'd been saving up for almost all of their relationship.

* * *

Yami walked down a busy street, seemingly going nowhere. He'd had his nose in a book, completely taken by the words written before him. Somehow, despite Yugi in his head, screaming at him to pay attention, he was captivated by the book.

A blaring horn released him from his trance as a truck came to a screeching halt mere feet away from him. Curse words were uttered, and Yami waved embarrassedly and tried to get out of the way. Looking around, he realised that he was almost two miles from where he started . . .and he only had two chapters of the book left. He decided to sit and rest for a bit.

"Yugi?" Yami was pulled from hiss book again. This time by someone a bit more friendly.

"Tea," He leaned toward her, "Actually, it's me, Yami." He informed her. She automatically straightened.

"Uh, oh . . .H-hi, Yami." She said, a slight blush creeping across her face. He smiled. As much as she tried to hide it, anyone could tell how she felt.

"What are you doing in this part of town?" He asked, trying to start conversation.

"Oh, I had a dance recital." She said, poking the ground with her feet. "What about you?"

"I'm . . . reading." He said, not quite sure how to answer the question.

"You went a long way from home just to read." She said, smiling. He was in fact, quite a way from home.

"I guess I got carried away." He said, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he was.

"Must be an incredibly interesting book!" Tea said, trying to catch a glimpse of the cover. Yami held it up, revealing the book as "_Egyptian Power; The Millennium Items". _She smiled at him. Of course, another book about Egypt.

"There's so much more the Millennium Items can do. I've really only broken the surface of the secret powers that lie within them." Yami said, getting a strange look in his eyes. He glanced down at the paragraph he started to read before she talked to him. He stopped suddenly, eyes widening.

"Tea . . . I can get my own body . . ."

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Ok, so read, review, and I promise the next chappie will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba sat at his over-sized desk, typing furiously on his laptop. The weekend had just started and he was up early and getting a head start on his work. By the time 9 AM rolled by, he could see people beginning to filter in for their 9:30 shift. The security cameras picked up all the usual weekend workers. They seemed awake and happy, probably because they only worked on the weekend.

Kaiba had two groups of people working for him. There were weekday workers, usually consisting of middle-aged people whom require lots of hours and weekday worker benefits to pay for their families, and sometimes the occasional college student, trying to make his tuition. Then there were the weekend workers, all different ages, of people who Seto Kaiba trusted to work with him and not bother him at the same time.

"Hey, Mr. Kaiba, Coffee? I'm making a fresh pot." Kaiba looked up to see his weekend secretary, Daniel. He lifted his cup, showing that it was still semi-full. "I'll make you some anyways, the other pot was really old." Daniel said, closing the door before Kaiba could protest. He loved his weekend employees.

"Sir, representatives from Sony have arrived, they uh . . . they seem disgruntled." The intercom buzzed. Kaiba squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Those underdeveloped idiots sent over a representative every other week, taking time, and patience Kaiba just didn't have.

"Do you have anything to throw at them?" He said, aggravation showing in his voice. He could see Daniel stop, turn and look at the one sided mirror that Kaiba used as a window to look out of his office. Daniel could only see himself, but he knew Kaiba was in there, watching the look of desperation and embarrassment on his face. The representatives were looming over his desk, listening to the conversation via the intercom. They weren't happy.

"M-Mr. Kaiba . .?" Daniel stuttered, trying to regain his composition. Kaiba had enough. He got up, ruffled his hair, messed up his jacket and pulled down his tie, looking only a "little" disheveled. He busted out of his office, slamming the door into the wall next to it. Even Daniel jumped.

"Listen, you overpaid, under-educated morons. I dont care how high in demand my products are, I told you the release date, and you're not getting it any sooner than anyone else, so you'll just have to wait, like the rest of the world. God, Toshiba doesn't bug me as much as you guys do, and they're in serious need of my products. You know what? I think I'm gonna bump them up a slot in the delivery list." Kaiba finished his rampage, looking a bit crazy, which is what he intended. Daniel tried to hide his amusement.

"But, we were right ahead of them . . ." the balding one said.

"Not anymore. And for every representative sent to my office I'll move you down one more space, until you're at the very bottom. And you don't want to know what happens if you send one after that." Kaiba turned and walked back into his office, leaving the representatives horrified in his wake.

Daniel waited until he was sure the men from Sony left and then he felt secure enough to leave his desk.

"Sir," He said, opening the door to his semi-crazy bosses office. "I've got your coffee . . . and it's about time for my lunch break, so, do you want anything to eat?" Kaiba ran a hand through his hair, instantly fixing it.

"Yea, some of that Chicken Teriyaki from Sarku." He said, sipping his new hot coffee.

"No veggies, steamed rice, double chicken, extra sauce?" Daniel said, smiling. Kaiba nodded in agreement, and Daniel left. He really really loved his weekend employees.

* * *

Determination, excitement, and . . . unease? Yami honestly felt like he was about to puke. Doubts suddenly raced through his mind. What if this was all just a myth? What if the possibility of him getting his own body was as real as the Egyptian Gods? Maybe the Millennium Items only had the powers they had witnessed and no more? Yami swallowed hard.

In front of him was the Domino museum, towering in intimidation. It made him feel even more queasy.

"Yami. What a surprise." Yami turned rather suddenly.

"Ishizu . . . Hi." Yami felt a bit relieved, but somehow worse. "Actually . . .I need to talk to you . . . about something important . . . and private." He said, not really knowing how to start. Ishizu looked at him, a bit confused, and ushered him into her office.

"What's the matter Yami?" She asked, seating herself in a black leather chair behind her desk. Yami sat himself across from her in a much less comfortable chair.

"Well, I wanted some expert advice, and I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to." He said, fingering the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yami, if it has to do with your past, I told you-"

"I'm more interested in my future." he said, cutting her off. She gave him a look of confusion.

"My expertise is in ancient culture-"

"Ancient Egyptian culture." He corrected. He took out the book he had been reading the day before and placed it on her desk, opening it to certain pages and showing her certain paragraphs.

"I just don't get it Ya- . . . Is this possible?" She said, finally realizing what he had known.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yami . . . We need to go to Egypt."

* * *

"Serenity! Eric wont let me play with the plane!" Serenity tried to avoid stepping on toys while she made her way over to the two arguing children.

"Melissa, you didn't ask if you could play with the plane, Eric did, and Eric, you're eleven years old, and she's only five. Why don't you two play with the plane together?" The little boy, Eric, gave a sour face, but eventually turned and played with the little girl.

"Hey, I saw that! There is no pulling hair!" Mokuba's voice sounded, alerting Serenity to what could turn messy. She looked over and saw that Tyler and Joanie were sitting down, being scolded by Mokuba. He was so good with the children, strict when he needed to be, and playful and energetic as well. Having him around not only made the time go by faster, but made the job a bit easier too.

"Hey, Serenity, when do you get out tonight?" He said, after finishing with the two troublemakers.

"In about fifteen minutes." She said happily.

"Hey, wanna go to the mall?" he said excitedly, looking at her with big puppy eyes.

"I . . .If . . .ask your brother." She said, trying to look away. Mokuba pulled out his cellphone and hit speed-dial 3.

"Seto? Can I go to the mall?" Serenity could hear the cold deep voice on the other end, but only in a muffled fashion. "But- No, Serenity will be with me!" He said. The other end went silent. The moments seemed like hours waiting for a response.

Finally, an answer came. Serenity didn't understand it, but by the look on Mokuba's face, he'd said yes. Mokuba swung the phone shut and gave a big toothy smile to Serenity.

* * *

"Sir, you ok?" an older man asked, looking up at him. Kaiba didn't even realize that he had been standing outside his office, staring blankly down the hall. He snapped out of it quickly, taking in his surroundings.

"Jeremy . . .I . . .I'm fine." He told the janitor. "Why . . . why dont you take the rest of the day off. Actually, everyone can take the rest of the day off. I think I want to close early." Employees began to surround him. They obviously realized something was wrong.

"Really? Cause all I hear is one half a days pay. We only work on the weekend you cheap brat." Daniel said, laughing at him.

Kaiba frowned. He wasn't trying to deprive them of their pay.

"I'll tell you what, I'll close up tonight, and you can take the rest of the day off."

Kaiba was a bit relieved. He knew Daniel would do a good job closing. He nodded to him, and locked up his office, leaving the run of the company to his most trusted employees.

Not wanting to go home, but not sure of where to go, Kaiba grabbed the keys to his Ferrari and began to drive in a random direction.

After about an hour of just driving, Kaiba found himself in the middle of town. He'd probably gone in a few circles, but he didn't quite recall exactly where he'd been. People were checking out his car, and trying to get a good look at him in it, or trying to get pictures and whatnot, but today, he just didn't care.

He pulled over by a sub shop and bought an over-priced sandwich and decided to go for a walk.

Wandering randomly through town, Kaiba didn't even think. It was extremely strange for him to just leave work, drive around randomly, then just walk around town with no real direction. For some reason today, it just didn't phase him. That didn't keep it from intriguing everyone else though.

* * *

"Hey, Serenity. Thanks for going with me to the mall. Seto would never have let me go alone." Mokuba said, sipping a slushy.

"No problem Mokuba, thanks for the ride." She replied, sipping a slushy of her own.

"Are you sure you want me to drop you off all the way over here?" He said, taking in the section of town. "It's starting to get dark." He said, giving her puppy eyes.

"I'll be fine! I wanted to visit joey today. He said he'd be home around now." She said excitedly. "And when I want to go home, Joey can give me a ride on his motorcycle." Mokuba's eyes lit up.

"A motorcycle? Cool! Seto never takes me on any of his motorcycles!" Mokuba said, pouting.

"Maybe if you ask Joey, and no one tells your brother, then Joey will take you on a ride!" She said quietly, making Mokuba get extremely excited extremely quickly.

"Ok, cool! Well . . .See ya Serenity tomorrow Serenity! Have fun on the bike!" He said as she stepped out. Serenity waved at him, and walked up to the apartment building Joey lived at. His apartment was in the back, on the second story, so she walked around and up the metal staircase.

Serenity went to knock on Joey's door, but it was already opened. 'He's so absent minded sometimes.' She thought to herself, walking into the apartment.

* * *

Kaiba was yanked from his thoughts by a shrill scream. He walked around a broken down looking building where the screams seemed to be coming from. As he made the last turn to get to the back of the building, he saw a girl on the far side of the building, running down a metal staircase, being chased by three or four men. She almost made it down, but one of the guys jumped the railing, landing in front of her, and trapping her on the stairs.

Kaiba made a beeline for the girl. Unfortunately, before he made it to her, they had grabbed her and dragged her upstairs, into an open room or apartment. He ran up the stairs and attempted to open the door but it was locked. After a quick analysis of the situation, Kaiba measured the distance from the railing to the door, then made a quick estimate of the door's thickness and the lock's quality, and proceeded to kick the door open in the first try.

Everyone in the room came to an abrupt halt. He could see four men, looking at him, and one girl, lying face down in the middle of them. Three of them moved up to take him on, while one of them struggles with the fighting girl, trying to pull her into a different room, or maybe another exit.

The three men stood in front of him, in the dark apartment, but Kaiba could see enough of their outlines to size them up and know how they stood. He closed his eyes, cleared his throat, and flicked on the light-switch, momentarily blinding them.

Before they regained sight, Kaiba had placed himself behind them. He kicked the middle one out the door, and grabbed the two "outer" ones, throwing them after him. He shut the door to the apartment, using a chair as a barricade seeing as he destroyed the lock kicking the door in. He could hear them trying to get in, but ignored their attempts. He ran down the hall in the direction of the man with the girl.

Three doors lined the end of the hall, none of which was an exit, so Kaiba had options. Sudden thrashing and bumps alerted him to the middle room. He kicked at the door, which stubbornly decided not to budge. He could hear muffled screaming and crying on the inside of the door. He attempted the doorknob, but it was locked.

Banging at the front door stopped for a minute or so, but Kaiba was continuing to kick at the door in front of him. He heard a loud crash behind him, but he was a bit more distracted by the door in front of him giving up and breaking down. The light in the room was off, and the window had been covered. Kaiba could barely see the figure of the man curled up behind the bed, but barely seeing was still seeing.

Kaiba jumped onto the bed, pulling the man up and landing a punch in his soft stomach. Kaiba grabbed at him as he rolled off the bed, but the man took off once his feet hit the ground. He got up to go after him when he remembered that there was supposed to be a girl in the room.

He walked around the bed to where the man was crouching, and found the girl laying in a fetal position close to the bed. He turned on the lamp by the edge of the bed and revealed a bloody and beaten Serenity. The sudden light forced her to squeeze her eyes shut. He climbed off the bed, and around to get a better look at her.

The second his hand touched her arm she began shaking and sobbing.

"P-please . . .I . . . I didn't do anything." She pulled away from him, curling into a tighter ball, and flinching when he tried to touch her.

He scooped his arm under her head as gently as he could, and tried to pull on her arm, to get a better look at her face.

"Serenity, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, trying to calm her down. Her eyes blinked open slowly, as she adjusted to the light. She looked at him once, and realized who was holding her up. New tears lined her eyes, and she grabbed onto him as if he was the only thing holding her to reality. He left her hug him and cry for a while before he pulled her away.

She had bruises forming on her face and around her neck. Blood was seeping out of her mouth and she had a deep cut on her collarbone. Her clothes were ripped and she was shaking violently.

"Serenity, you need to go to a hospital." He said quietly, leaning her gently against the bed.

"What the hell?" Kaiba could hear Joey's voice from the front of the apartment. Great, this was Joey's apartment, this was all he needed.

"Wheeler." He called, still crouched down next to Serenity. He could hear joey getting closer.

"What the hell are you doin in my place Kaiba!?" He yelled. Joey had a look of fury spread across his face that screamed 'I'm gonna kill somethin!' Kaiba had only a look of sympathy, which was rarely seen on his face.

"Is . . .Serenity! You get your hands offa her!" Joey jumped over the edge of the bed, taking his sister almost brutishly into his arms.

"Be careful!" Kaiba shouted, watching her visibly flinch at Joey's rough yank.

"J-Joey, he helped me. It wasn't him . . .It . . .It was Felix. Felix and some of his friends. Joey . . .I thought you were his friend too . . .wh-"

"Serenity . . . I'm sorry . . . God, this is all my fault. Damnit! I knew they'd pull something. . . DAMNIT!" Joey planted his fist onto the floor next to him. Joey hugged Serenity to him. If he hadk known Serenity would be hurt . . . " . . . Kaiba . . . Thanks. I don't even want to think about what coulda happened if . . ."

"Well you should." Kaiba said, finally returning to his usual tone of voice. Joey stared at him, shocked. "Imagine what could have happened, and maybe you'll be able to prepare better in case they decide to come back. Who knows. Maybe they wont come back. Or maybe they will. And if they do, what's going to happen to Serenity?" he asked, seriously.

"Serenity's not here all the time! She normally calls first . . ." Joey said, getting defensive.

"Fine, then Mai?" Kaiba stared him down. Joey held the glare, but wavered. What if they did come back and get Mai?

"Well, think about it later, she needs to get to a hospital." Kaiba said, standing. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed, stepping out into the hall.

"I'm so sorry Ren. I didn't mean to do this to you." Joey said again.

"It's not your fault Joey. You didn't make them do this." She said, trying to comfort her brother, which was a bit ironic.

"Ren . . . I wish I could tell ya . . ." He mumbled. Serenity didn't seem to hear.

Sirens screamed through the city, making their way for Joey's apartment. Kaiba met them at the front of the building and led the to Serenity. Joey rode in the ambulance with Serenity, and Kaiba got a ride from a policeman who was dispatched with the ambulance. The officer still needed to take the story from the victim and from the main witness.

After a brief fight with Kaiba about not taking uninsured patients, the doctors took Serenity into the IC wing, and got to work finding out what exactly needed to be done for her. Joey and Kaiba were put in the waiting rooms and both stayed there for a few hours, before the doctor finally came out.

"She will be fine, but for now she needs to stay in the intensive care unit. Moving her around a lot will slow the healing process. She has many bruises and cuts on the outside that need a bit of treatment, but she also has two cracked ribs that require her to stay still. . . . And, I need to talk to you in private about something that bothers me." he said, ushering Joey into the next room. Joey glanced back at Kaiba, who just gave him a blank stair.

Kaiba really wanted to go, but it wasn't his place. He tried to seem impassive, but somehow Joey knew.

"Well, C'mon Kaiba, they dont got all day." Joey said, sounding more tired than he thought he would. Kaiba made no remark, but just followed him. Once in the empty room, the doctor looked at Kaiba and Joey.

"There's something about Miss Wheeler that bothers me . . ."

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Oh! I like this cliffhanger thingie! MUST USE MORE OFTAIN! So read, review, and . . .enjoy?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

"Now, are you sure you're ready to go? It's taken a lot of work for you to get up the idea to go back, and I know you really want to go, but I'm asking you; are you ready?" Mr. Brodwick held tight to the shoulders of his patient, worry showing in every feature.

"Yes, I believe the only way I can go from here is up. Your help has gotten me to this point, and without you, I couldn't have ever thought to return, but now I must. I have to face this. I have to do this." The patient said, looking his doctor in the eye, pleading his case.

"Then all I can say from here is good luck. I've done what I can, and you've worked for this, and you know that I wouldn't let you go if I didn't think you were ready. I just need to know that you're ready." The young boy nodded, assuring his doctor that he had made up his mind. His doctor gave him one last look before leading him to his terminal. Waving goodbye, the doctor said a final farewell to his patient.

Walking down the hallway to his flight, the boy's light features turned almost menacing.

"Flight 032709 0315BE From Birmingham UK to Cairo Egypt Boarding now at terminal 22A" The PA announced.

"The key to my own body is in my hands . . . I'll not wait any longer." Bakura laughed, boarding his flight.

* * *

"What do you mean Egypt? I know that everything began in there, but don't we need the Millennium Items? They're not in Egypt any more." Yami said, confused.

"Yes, three of the Millennium Items are needed, but they are needed in a very specific place." Ishizu said, pulling out two books.

"What? Where?" She opened one in front of him, facing the text to him, and reading it upside down.

"The Temple of Khephera, God of Creation, in Heliopolis, and the Temple of Imhotep, God of Healing, in Philae. We need to bring the Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Ring, and the Millennium Ankh." Ishizu said, pointing out locations and pictures of the Egyptian relics as she listed them. Yami looked over the map and pictures, then to the other book.

"And that book is for . . ." He asked, looking at the odd binding.

"This . . .I was going to give to you. It was found during a dig in Giza. We had uncovered another tomb . . .The tomb of the Unnamed Pharaoh. . . . You're tomb." Yami looked up at her in shock. " Often times, when a Pharaoh died, the high priest would write passages of a somewhat personalized book of the dead for the passing Pharaoh. For some reason, the high priest did not write a passage in your honor . . . so your most loyal of servants wrote an entire book, completely dedicated to you. This is key to bringing you back, seeing as the passages usually written are for the sole purpose of

to help you in your next life . .. this life.

"M-may I?" He asked, too far in shock to form any more words. Ishizu smiled, handing him a possession meant for him. He opened the book, and found himself instantly absorbed.

* * *

"What is it?" Joey asked exactly what was on Kaiba's mind. The doctor fixed his glasses, looking away.

"I'm afraid that her home situation is . . .not safe." He said, placing his glasses into his pocket. "While looking at the x-ray of her cracked ribs, I saw what looked like past bone fractures or brakes on other ribs." He pulled out the x-ray and pointed to several ribs where there were light differences in the bone. "These little lines across the ribs are actually bone that is thicker in density than the rest of the rib, showing that the rib had been fractured, cracked, or broken, but also had healed." Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"But they're not just on the ribs." He said, pointing out a few more "healed fractures" on the x-ray.

"Yes, we found a few on her arms and her collarbone, so we decided to do a full body scan." the doctor paused to put up a few more x-rays of various parts of Serenity's body. "As you can see, they are visible on her legs and wrists as well. And . . . this isn't the only thing we noticed. There . . . seems to be quite a bit of scarring on her back, chest, and upper hips." The doctor finished. Kaiba clenched his fist, knowing what the doctor was trying to say.

"Well, this isn't the first time a gang . . . you know." Joey tried to reason. The doctor looked at him, sighing.

"Of course we would try to rationalize out any other idea of how she could become in such condition, but this kind of scarring is a bit too much for two or three gang attacks. Besides, most of the scarring took place a year or more ago . . .it's difficult to tell the exact time though." The doctor finished again.

"I . . . I don't remember much of my dad, but it's hard for me to think that he would . . ." Joey said. "My dad's an ass. He left me and Serenity to mom when we were little. He only recently came back and I've had nothin' to do with him. I . . . I just thought . . . I don't know." Joey said, sitting down hard, holding his head, and trying to sort through all of the new information. "I wanna talk to her." he finally said, calming down a bit. Kaiba on the other hand was cool as ice. He was already devising a plan of action, no matter what happened next.

The doctor, following Joey's wished, led the two boys into Serenity's room. She was awake, and laying flat on her bed. She smiled when she saw Joey enter, but that same smile faded as she watched the other male youth follow him in. She remembered that he had been the one to fight off her attackers and for that she was grateful, but something made her a bit uncomfortable with his presence.

"Ren," Joey said, taking her hand. "You gotta tell me the truth. The doctors showed us your x-rays, and told us about your scars." Serenity stiffened. Her eyes darted away from her big brothers, trying to find something that wasn't there. Joey's hand found her face, gently lifting it back to his. "Was it dad?" He asked. Serenity paused for a second and then sighed, from what seemed like relief.

"No, Joey." She smiled. Joey, and even Kaiba was a bit thrown off by this. She sighed again, smile leaving her face again. " Joey . . . about a year ago . . .when mom died, and dad took me in, I . . .I was seeing someone. He was much older than me, but . . .I thought I was in love." Joey's grip tightened on her hand. "Joey, for the first few months he was great, but . . . then he lost his job . . . and started . . .drinking . . .and . . .I just thought . . ." Tears began to line her eyes. "Dad wouldn't hurt me." She said, wiping the wetness away.

"Who . . . Ren, who was it?" Joey asked, grip getting tighter.

"Joey, you don't have to worry. I don't have to worry about that. . . .Dad . . .took care of him . . ." She said, looking away.

"What do you mean, 'took care of him'?" Kaiba asked, saying something for the first time in her presence.

"I . .. don't know what he did . . .but I never saw him again . . .not even a phone call." Joey softened again. Serenity looked him in the eyes. "Joey, Dad wouldn't hurt me, I . . .I actually owe him."

* * *

Back at home, after an exhausting day off, Kaiba sat behind his desk. Thoughts raced through his mind. Serenity's story . . . he couldn't tell if it was real or not. Why would she defend her father, if it wasn't. Did she have something to lose?

'Other than the roof over her head, food to eat and a bed to sleep in?' a voice in Kaiba's head sarcastically informed. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on his palms. She was so believable. It wasn't like Kaiba to be doubting himself. He strained his mind, looking for a reason not to believe her . . .Body language? No, it was perfect . . .tone of voice? No also perfect . . . Story credibility? . . . still perfect! Kaiba slammed his fists against the desk.

Wait . . . perfect? Nothing was perfect. Her flaw wasn't actually a flaw . . .the flaw was in the perfection.

But . . . it could just mean she was telling the truth. Kaiba's fist hit the desk again.

Why the hell did he care so badly?

'Because,' His mind piped up again, 'Your afraid of her turning into you.' Kaiba shook his head.

"She would never be like me." He answered himself.

'You've already seen her start. The way she shuts down when she gets hurt. How she lies and pretends like nothing bothers her. All that needs to happen now is for her to realize what a hurtful world it is, and that she's better of just shutting down forever.' His mind relayed, making him realize just how jaded he'd become. 'Just like you.'

"No!" Kaiba stood quickly, knocking his chair back into the wall behind him.

"Seto?" Kaiba looked up to see that Mokuba had cracked the door open, and was peeking inside. "are you ok?" Little Mokuba said, looking a bit scared. "I heard about what happened today, at the office." Seto sighed, picking up the chair and sitting down in it again.

"It was just an off day, Moki." Seto said, squeezing the bridge of his nose, and trying to relax.

"Really . . . cause I also saw the news." Kaiba stopped, and stared up at Mokuba, looking for an explanation. "Is Serenity ok?" Mokuba tried to look as innocent as possible.

" . . . yes." Kaiba sighed, readying himself to start his own explanation.

* * *

"Happy Sunday Seto!" Mokuba said, running down the stairs, passing him. Kaiba grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt, stopping him in his tracks. He placed the boy behind him on the stairs, semi-crouching to face him.

"No running." he said before giving the boy a light push, throwing him off balance, and forcing him to sit. Seto then turned, taking off down the large staircase.

"CHEATER!" Mokuba yelled, laughing and trying to catch up to his big brother. Kaiba made it to the kitchen first, but waited by the wall, next to the door. The second Mokuba came in Kaiba came up from behind him, lifting him up, and placed him onto a counter-top.

"What flavor today?" Mokuba said, excitedly.

"I was thinking . . . Chocolate batter, with chocolate chips and hot fudge sauce on top." Kaiba said, watching the boy's eyes get bigger every time chocolate was mentioned. Mokuba opened his mouth to say yes, but an indistinct "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" came out instead.

"Well, I guess we can just have regular." Kaiba said, picking up the chocolate chips and beginning to put them away. Mokuba jumped down from the counter, grabbing the chocolate chips and hissing dramatically at his big brother.

"You could have just said, 'yes, please'." Kaiba said, smirking. He began mixing the pancake batter while Mokuba drooled beside him.

* * *

"How's Serenity?" Mai asked, playing with a lock of Joey's hair. Joey brushed the hair back, out of his eyes, and looked up at her.

"She's doing ok. Gonna be in the ICU until tonight, but she should be well enough to go to school." He said, getting up from the couch to get a piece of pizza. Mai sat and waited for him to come back.

"Did the police catch the guys who did it?" She asked, repositioning herself so Joey could sit next to her.

"No . . . I know them, they're not very smart, but they're lucky." Joey said. He took on a bitter tone, letting her know to drop the subject. "Mai . . . I . . . I know you're gonna tell me not to worry . . . but . . . I cant stop thinkin . . . what if it was you?" Joey said, surprising Mai.

"I love you're sister, but I would have put up a better fight. Joey, I can take care of myself. I've been doing pretty well so far, right?" She said, letting humor slip into her voice.

"I know . . . but-"

"No buts. I woulda had a pile of half-dead gangsters in the middle of your apartment, begging to be brought to jail, where I couldn't get at them." She said. Joey laughed out at that, and they hugged.

"Yea . . .you're my guard-girlfriend." He joked. Mai gave him a soured face.

"Are you somehow calling me a dog?" She said, sounding offended.

"N-no! That's not what I meant, I. . .I just mea-"

"I know what you SAID." Mai backed Joey into the wall, making him swallow hard.

"M-Mai . . I would never!" Mai faced him down with a glare. He was soo cute when he was nervous and scared. She smiled, almost laughing, and threw him off.

" . . . Mai! You can't do that to me!" He said, holding his heart.

"It's fun." She giggled, backing away from him, and letting him breath.

"Mai, you know I cant tell when you're serious or not!" he tried to catch his breath.

"Why not? It's easy."

"Not when you get in one of you moods . . ." Mai fixed him with a glare, more menacing than last time.

"What did you just say?" He stopped dead. She was starting to get back up and Joey edged towards the door.

"I-I mean . . . crap."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**See? No cliffhanger this time . . . Happy??? T.T **

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad to have more readers joining in on the fun. Well, read, review, and . . . ENJOY! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

"Joey . . . what happened to you?" Yugi asked. Joey gave him an angry face. He was wearing a white dress shirt over a black tee, and some black dress pants.

"Mai wont let me wear my own clothes . . .she sprung this getup on me last night!" He said, upset that he wasn't wearing jeans with holes in them. Tristan muffled a laugh.

"I think it looks good!" Tea said, fixing Joey's shirt. He smacked her hand away.

"You would, you're a girl!" He said, messing it up again.

"Excuse me, but isn't it us girls that are the ones you boys are trying to impress?" She huffed. Tristan was still trying to hold in the laughter, but Joey's face was making it difficult.

The pizzeria buzzed with life and excitement. Kids coming in and out, hanging in large groups of friends and just enjoying the up-coming weekend.

"So," Joey started, deperate to change the subject, "you all up for the party on Sunday?" he asked.

"Yea!" They all chimed in.

"It's gonna be fun. We'll all bring something, like last time. Who's gonna bring the paper?" Tea shuffled around in her backpack a bit, pulling out a small package wrapped in cellophane.

"I will, It's my job!" Joey said, taking it and putting it into his own backpack.

"Just like last year?" Tristan laughed, poking him on the back of the head.

"Yea, Joey. Don't forget again, we don't want Serenity to run out in the rain for some like last year!" Yugi said, joining Tristan in the laughter

"Yea, yea, yea, shuddap!"

* * *

Kaiba walked down the street. It felt like months since the last time he'd walked around town like this, when in fact it had only been about a week. He decided to push that memory back, seeing as he had been dwelling on it for quite some time this week.

It was a Friday night and most kids his age were off to parties or just to hang out with their friends. He would rather eat chalk, but he was different. He turned down another side street, just enjoying the almost-night air. It was almost dusk, and with that came a certain smell, and feeling. The wind blew somewhat more gently, and smelled of rain and leaves. He wished the neighborhood was a better one to walk in, then he would be able to take Mokuba with him. Unfortunately, the area around him, and most of the world has been turning into streets paved with abandoned, or broken down houses and apartments.

The economy was turning worse and worse, forcing Kaiba to leave his happy genre of gaming technology for more practical cheap computer technology. He'd prefer to stay in just gaming, to avoid companies like Sony bothering him all the time, but he had a duty to his employees to guarantee them job stability. Working on new cheaper computer technology gave his employees that stability.

Kaiba wandered around a bit, not paying much attention to where he was or where he was going. He looked at the houses lining his current street. Pitiful. He almost wanted to hire a bunch of construction crews to fix the street, but he knew it would be impossible for their owners to keep up, or just to sell them.

The cold night air crept up onto him, telling him that he should probably get home now. No sense catching the flu just because he wanted to take a walk. He pulled out his cellphone, pushing the speed dial for his driver.

As the phone rang, Kaiba stopped. He had barely turned a few inches before a group of guys were on him. They pushed him into the alleyway he hadn't realized he stopped in front of, and attempted to jump him there.

Kaiba swung out his arm, knocking one into another, but there were too many. What originally looked like four or five men was in fact almost ten. Kaiba couldn't get a proper count, seeing as they were all over him, moving quickly and beating him. Before he could react, the world began to tip, side to side. The ground beneath him was wet and warm. Everything was sinking into blackness.

"Don't fuck with us no more . . .and," One of them said, grabbing him by his hair and running the tip of a blade down his cheek, making a small trail of red in it's path. "you're lucky Felix told us not ta kill you. I think you owe him, cause I want to soooo bad." He said, dropping Kaiba onto the ground, and running off.

* * *

"Serenity! HELP!" Serenity heard the cries, and darted through the rooms. She burst through the doors to find a pile of kids swarming Mokuba. He looked like he was drowning in kids. After her heart started beating again, she let out a loud laugh.

"It's not funny! HELP!" Mokuba said. She could barely see his head, but she caught enough of a glimpse of is face to know he was frowning severely . . . which made her laugh harder.

"Alright, alright! Let Mokuba have some air." The room was filled with echoes of "awwww"'s, and the kids began to get off of him, one by one. Once all the kids had left poor almost dead Mokuba, he was laying flat on his back in the middle of the room.

"You look like a fish out of water." Serenity giggled. Mokuba peeked one eye open.

"Think it's funny do you??? We'll lets see how you like it! EVERYONE PILE ON SERENITY!!!" He yelled, sitting up.

"What? No . . No-ack!" Before she could get to the door, several small children had latched onto her legs. She had just fallen to the ground when someone burst into the room.

"Serenity, we need you right away!" An older woman said. She was rushed and Serenity barely made it to her when she grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door. "Mokuba, stay with the kids." She called back through the closing doors. He did.

"What's the matter?" Serenity asked, tone dropping lower.

"There's a boy, he's in bad shape. I found him in the alley on my way back from lunch." She said, rushing Serenity down the hall, to the infirmary.

"What? A boy?"

"Yes, he's badly injured. Looks like another gang attack. He's still somewhat unconscious." She said, a bit flustered. She stopped in front of the infirmary, holding the doorknob "And . . .I didn't want Mokuba to see him like this."

"What?" a bit of confusion spread across Serenity's features. Before the answer came, the woman opened the door and led Serenity in. Serenity in-took sharply. " . . . Kaiba . . ."

"Serenity, we need to stop the bleeding." the woman said, beginning to take off his jacket.

"We need an ambulance!" Serenity went for the phone.

"No . . ." A weak voice responded. The woman attempted to have Kaiba sit up, but his lack of strength made him fall forward, propping him against her. He made eye contact with Serenity, and she just wanted to cry. His eyes were empty of everything other than shame. She put the phone back down.

"You know," She said, trying to lighten him. "Eventually, you're gonna have to drop the tough guy routine. It gets old." Kaiba wanted to laugh, but his body rejected the idea. Serenity took his coat, and placed it in a plastic bag. The woman started on his shirt next, and Serenity began to get materials out of the cabinets. Gauze, antibacterial medicine, hydrogen peroxide, bandages and clean rags.

A quick and almost soundless intake of air from the woman alerted Serenity to something being wrong, and by the time Serenity turned around, she knew what it was. Cuts and bruises lined his back, yes, but there was a distinct pattern of cuts across his shoulder blades. The pattern formed, in large letters, DMP. The name of a large gang in Domino. Serenity didn't know what the letters stood for, just that they represented a gang. Felix's gang.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Large uniform scares trailed across his back mostly in variations of horizontal stripes. There were more scares other than those, but it looked like at one point or another, someone took a cat o nine across him. They didn't stop there. All across his chest, and from his elbow up, scars littered his skin.

Serenity trembled at the sight.

"Seto, I'm so sorry." The woman said, also shaking.

"You didn't know. So stop right now." He replied, avoiding eye contact. She wrapped her arms around his head and his shoulders, where they weren't hurt, and stroked his hair gently. Serenity was a bit confused at this point, but she just brought the supplies over to him, and placed them beside him.

"You could have told me! I would have stopped it. Seto I could have stopped it." She said, taking his face and forcing him to look at her.

"Meg, it's over. There's nothing that anyone can do now, so just drop it." He said, getting as much strength into his voice as he could. Unfortunately that strength he used to power his voice was required to keep him upright. Be began to tip to the side, and the woman, Meg, laid him down on his stomach. Serenity filled a basin with warm water and brought it over, next to the medical supplies.

She began to clean the blood off of him, and treat the cuts with the hydrogen peroxide, then some gauze with the antibacterial medicine rubbed into it, and finally the bandages. It took a bit of time for her to patch him up, but finally she finished.

" S-Seto?" Meg and Serenity's heads whipped to the door. Mokuba stood in the doorway, wide eyed and shocked.

"M-Mokuba . . . You're supposed to be-" Meg started.

"They're in bed . . .It's nine." Meg looked at the clock. It was indeed nine. Mokuba slowly started towards Kaiba.

"Mokuba . . . I'm sorry. We tried to help him all we could . . .we just didn't want you to . . .to see him like this." Serenity stepped towards him. Mokuba traced the edge of the bed until he was in front of his brother.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Mokuba said sadly. He crawled up on the bed and laid next to Kaiba, scooting as close as he could without hurting him. Kaiba's arm shot out, and wrapped around the little boy, hugging him.

"Mind if we spend the night?" Kaiba asked, looking at Meg.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She said, smile on her face. Meg started for the door, and Serenity went to follow her when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked down at Kaiba, who was staring at her with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Mokuba also turned to look at her.

Memories of her father crept into her mind, making her eyes water at what the two boys in front of her had been through.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. Not a soul." She said. Kaiba's grip loosened, and he let his hand fall limp to his side. Serenity ruffled Mokuba's hair, provoking a smile, then kissed his head. She then paused. Looking over Kaiba one last time, making sure the bandages were tight, but not too tight, then she leaned in, close to his ear. "I wont tell a soul." She said, quietly, and kissed his forehead as well.

Meg closed the door lightly behind them. And turned to Serenity.

"They were so well behaved when they were young." She said, sighing in remembrance. "Weel, for the most part. Mokuba was such a sweetie . . .but Seto . . . what a little troublemaker." Serenity laugher softly.

"Kaiba? A trouble maker? Never!" She said sarcastically. Meg smiled too.

"I didn't know him as Kaiba. They were always just Seto and Mokuba, my boys."

* * *

"Serenity, where've ya been?" Joey piped as she walked in the door.

"Sorry, there was something going on at the orphanage and I had to help out again." She said, taking off her jacket. "But I'm here now!" She smiled, heading towards the couch Joey was on, and gave him a big hug.

"Missed ya, ya little twerp!" Joey turned her hug into a headlock and messed up her hair.

"So, you're going to remember the paper this Sunday right?" She said, laughing.

"Yea! You forget once, and everyone jumps on ya till the end of time!" Tea and Tristan started laughing with Serenity while Joey made a pouty face.

"I just want to know, in case I have to pick some up before hand." She replied seriously.

"I'll get some." Joey growled.

"Hey, Joey?" Serenity started. "Can I invite Kaiba and Mokuba?" She asked, quietly, like she was trying to get away with something bad.

" . . . Serenity-"

"I know, you and Kaiba don't really get along, but please Joey??" She begged. She decided to utilize a lesson taught to her by Mokuba and gave her brother the biggest, saddest puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

" . . .aw, all right! . . . but they gotta bring something too!" he said. Serenity jump-hugged him, causing him to release a loud "oof!".

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Soooo . . .this chapter just flew by . . .seriously, it took me like . . . .4 hours to write . . . . but intense huh? Oh! And don't expect every chapter up this quickly! Just remember, the more reviews I get, the more I want to write! I want to know what you think! And how the chapters made you laugh/cry/or get angry and why! (Just wanna make sure I'm doin' it right) Tell me what you think! Read, review, ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know, Yami. How am I going to pay for it? Tickets aren't cheap you know." Yugi said, shuffling his deck.

'I . . . don't know Yugi. All I know is that with my own body . . . We wouldn't have to share. We would have our own individual need, Yugi. Our own schedules. I would never have to drag you to Egypt again . . . though I probably would invite you to come with me." Yami said.

" I like sharing a body with you . . . but you're right. You deserve your own body, and your own form." Yugi said sadly.

'Just know, That if it were anyone other than you, Yugi, I would never have made it anywhere near where I am today.' Yugi smiled.

"It's the same with me." Yugi said.

* * *

"How's Kaiba doing?" Serenity asked, making herself comfortable in the limo, which wasn't hard. Mokuba looked at her brightly.

"He's fine! He was at work an hour ago, but he's strong, and he'll heal up just fine."

"At work? But . . . last night . . ." Serenity was baffled. Kaiba was barely able to move the night before, and now he was at work?

"Yea, He's a tough guy. He's got some other things to do too, so . . ." Mokuba shrugged.

"I . . .I didn't know you were orphans." Serenity said, changing the subject and searching Mokuba's features for an emotional response. He seemed to stare off into the carpeting of the limo.

"Yeah . . .Meg took us in when . . ." Mokuba searched for words that didn't feel hurtful to him.

"You don't have to say it." Serenity said, not wanting to cause the cute little boy any more pain.

"Mom . . .and dad . . .I didn't know them. No . . . I don't remember them. I was only four when I was taken to the orphanage. Seto was ten or eleven . . .around my age. See . . . Seto told me that mom and dad . . . they left for their anniversary. To go out to eat, or something . . . But on their way back . . . they were in an accident. Mom didn't make it, and dad . . . Seto's with him now actually." Serenity wondered what he meant, and Mokuba could tell. "Dad's been in a coma for about six years now. They said he's brain dead, but Seto wont let them pull the plug."

"I'm so sorry." Serenity said, watching silver pools of tears line his eyes. He was wiping his eyes, trying to face away from her, when Serenity gave him a big hug. He paused for a second, then uttered an "I'm fine".

"Oh, come on, you already have an overly tough guy in the family, aren't you supposed to be the cute cuddly one??" Serenity teased, trying to make him smile.

"Are you saying I'm not cuddly??? I'll show you cuddly!" he said, laughing a bit. He lunged at her with the biggest hug his little body would allow.

"Hey . . . Mokuba . . .do you think you and your brother will be up for a party tomorrow?" Serenity asked, still laughing with Mokuba.

"A party . . .cool, I'll ask him . . .I know what to say to make him say yes!" Mokuba giggled evilly.

"Mokuba! Let him choose whether he wants to come." She said, smiling at the little boy's manipulative power over his brother.

"But . . . I want him to come." He said, starting with the puppy eyes.

"Then just say that." She said, trying to avoid looking at him. He sighed deeply, then turned to her again.

"Only you can make me turn off my puppy eye power." He said sadly. She smiled at the "poor" boy. He took out his cell phone and waited for his big brother to pick up/

* * *

A strong hand gripped tattered clothing, bringing the person wearing the clothes up from a sitting position.

"Well well well, nice to see you too old friend." The person smirked. "Do you have them?"

"Do I . . .Of course I do!" The hand dropped the cloth, leaving the wearer to fall back hard. "Would I not be the greatest thief alive if I did not?" Bakura held up the golden Ring and Ankh, smiling devilishly. "and the Pharaoh?" He asked. His company smiled.

"Though he is not here yet, I've set in motion a plan to get him here. We just need to wait for him to realize it." he said.

"So you are not positive that he will take the bait." Bakura said, making the question into a statement. His guest frowned.

"He will take the bait. He wont be able to resist it. Even now . . .my body's foolish sister is leading him here, unknowingly handing him over to us." Malik grinned widely.

"Are you sure she will not be able to see our plans?" Bakura asked. He knew the Millennium Necklace was able to grant short bursts of future-sight.

"Her Necklace's power has abandoned her until it's original owner is found and released." Malik said, blowing off the subject.

"And how is it you wield the Millennium Rod? Shouldn't it be waiting for it's owner?" Malik scowled.

"If you must know, I've already found and awakened Set. He's been trapped in it ever since." Bakura looked at the rod Malik was waving around. For a second, he could almost hear the scream of a man. Bakura smiled leaving Malik alone.

Soon the unnamed Pharaoh would be there with the final key to Bakura's very own body.

* * *

"Hi Joey." Serenity said, following Mai into the living room. She had just got back from work, and she looked like she had been rolling around in paint. "Getting ready for the party?" She asked, despite the looks he gave her.

"Yeah. Ren . . .you wanna go clean up?" he gave her a look that a father would give his dirty little child. One that said, 'this isn't a question, it's an order'.

"If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is down the hall." Mai said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Mai . . .and . . .thanks for letting us use your place for the party." She said, before taking off down the hall to clean up.

"She's so cute . . . So . . Joey, I'm surprised that you actually let her invite Kaiba. Isn't this party a bit personal?" Mai asked, still confused about why he let her.

"I . . .Sure, I don't like him. That'll never change, but . . . He treats her right. They're sort of friends, but . . . .I dont know . . .it's weird. I feel like I kinda owe him . . ." Joey said.

"So you invite him to a party?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"No . . .Serenity does. . . . Besides," Joey ginned widely. "He'll probably skip" Mai began to let out a heavy sigh when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" she said, still shaking her head from Joey's childish attitude.

"Hi Mai, Just dropping off these for the party tomorrow. I heard it was going to rain, so I brought over a few more umbrellas as well, just in case." Yugi piped, arms full. Mai led him in where he greeted Joey and laid the three umbrellas and a few bundles of something wrapped in cellophane down on the table. "These are from Tristan and me." Yugi said, holding up the cellophane bundles. Joey nodded, taking them and putting them with his and Tea's.

"Thanks Yugi . . .I'm probably gonna be needin an umbrella." Joey laughed. He still hadn't been to his apartment since the break in.

"Heh, glad to help! . . . well, I guess I'll be off. Got some extra work to do at grandpa's shop."

* * *

" . . . Seto?" Mokuba called, cautiously. He played with the carpet, using his feet.

"I already gave you your allowance." Kaiba said, typing on his laptop.

"No, that's not it . . ." Mokuba smiled somewhat, but returned to looking at and playing with his feet.

" . . .What did you break?" Kaiba said, finally trying to make eye contact.

"Nothing Seto!" Mokuba said, actually looking up. "I've been really good, right?" he asked.

"Yes . . . I suppose you have been good lately. Why?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

" Well . . . Serenity invited me . . . us to a party tomorrow . . .and-"

"You can go." Seto said, resuming typing.

"But she invited US." Mokuba said. Seto stopped typing, but didn't look up from the screen.

" . . . What time?" He finally asked.

"So you're going?" Mokuba jumped up, trying to see over Seto's laptop.

"What time?" Kaiba asked again.

"Noon." Mokuba said, half excited, half scared.

" . . .Fine." Mokuba jumped on his big brother, hugging him. He didn't notice Kaiba flinch, but Kaiba wasn't about to lose out on a hug from his baby brother.

* * *

Kaiba decided to drive himself this time. He was still a bit curious as to why Mokuba was bringing umbrellas, but he did watch the weather and figured that they would probably be going outside. Why? He did not know. At least the neighborhood where Mai lived was a lot safer than Joey and Serenity's homes.

"There Seto!" Mokuba shouted. There was a few cars parked outside Mai's house already, even though Kaiba was a bit early. He pulled in the driveway and parked. Mokuba shuffled in the back with the umbrellas. They had finally gotten to the door when the first splatter of rain pelted Mokuba on the nose.

"Hello?" Mai said, opening the door, but not really looking at who was outside.

"Hi!" Mokuba said, excited. Mai faced them both, then placed a smile on her face.

"Welcome. We're just waiting on Tea. Come on in, make yourselves comfortable." Mai said, opening the door wider and letting them in. Yugi and Joey were sitting on a couch, playing a video game, while Tristan and Serenity sat on the couch, chatting. Mai took up her place next to Serenity once she had shown them in. For some reason, the sight of Serenity and Tristan sitting so closely made Kaiba's stomach turn.

First thing Mokuba did was jump between Joey and Yugi, asking to join in. They quickly tossed him a controller and he began hollering and whoop-ing along with them. Kaiba stood, not knowing what to do, or where to go. It seemed rather awkward to him to try to fit in with them, seeing as the only real parties he's gone to were the business parties thrown at work. Quite a difference, he observed.

"Hey, Tristan, we need a fourth!" Joey called, seeming disgruntled. He tossed a controller to him before he could refuse.

"Hey, Kaiba!" Serenity called, patting the couch beside her. Kaiba didn't feel like standing the whole party, so he went over and sat.

"So, what is this party actually for?" He asked, quietly. Mai looked from him to Serenity, then back.

"Well, we decided to throw a small party with friends on this day, every year from now on. We only started it last year . . .but theres a bit more reasoning to that. Later we're going . . .out and if you don't want to come, then that's fine, it is rainy." She said, trying to explain, but somehow it seemed difficult for her.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked.

" . . .To visit my mother." She said. He wasn't sure of her emotion when she said it but he knew one thing, her mother had died.

"I suppose Mokuba and I can come." He said, dismissively. He could see her happiness bubble up. She reminded him of Mokuba when he had asked him if they could come to the party in the first place. Tea showed up shortly after, and joined Mai for a little girl talk.

"What what WHAT!?!" Joey cried, watching his character fly across the screen and fall to it's death.

"YES!" Mokuba said at the same time Joey was shouting. Mokuba jumped up and danced around Joey, who fell backwards, "dying" from failure. Tristan and Yugi burst out in laugher as Mai rolled her eyes sarcastically, trying not to laugh with them.

"Joey, isn't it time to make the money?" Yugi piped up.

"Yea . . .I think I'm done dying for today." Joey said still laying "dead" on the floor. Serenity stood up, getting the roll of paper Joey had bought for the party.

"Make money?" Mokuba asked, looking as confused as Seto felt.

"Yea, actually, we're making Hell Bank notes." Yugi informed him, carrying an armful of the cellophane bundles over to the table in the next room.

"What?" Mokuba looked up at Kaiba for clarification.

"Hell Bank notes. They're fake money that family members buy when someone close to them dies. It's said that when you burn the money over their grave, it sends the amount on the note to the Hell bank, so your deceased family members can have money in the afterlife." he explained.

" . . .In Hell? But isn't Hell where we go when we're bad?" Mokuba just got more confused.

"That's what is taught today. Actually, the term was coined by the Chinese when missionaries tried to Christianize China. The Chinese didn't get it, but they heard the missionaries saying that they were all going to hell, so they figured that Hell was the term they used for the afterlife." Kaiba picked up a bundle of cellophane, confirming that it contained Hell Bank notes.

"Wow," Mokuba said, looking over Kaiba's shoulder. "That's a lot of money." He said, commenting on the $100,000,000 notes in the bundle Kaiba was holding. "This is for your mom, isn't it Serenity?" Mokuba asked, not sure if he was saying something hurtful. Serenity just smiled and nodded.

"We're going to make some personalized notes." She said. "We do have a few rules though. It has to be colorful, and you cam make as many notes as you want, but their sum has to come out to one billion. Last year Joey and Tristan tried to out do each other, and ended up using up everyone else's paper." Serenity said. Joey and Tristan hung their heads low, embarrassed.

"At least I won." Tristan said, causing Joey to growl.

"That's enough!" Serenity tried to stop the fight before it began. Everyone took their seats, taking some paper and some writing instruments, and began on their notes. It took a while for them to finish, but everyone had a few notes they were happy about. Everyone gathered their things and got dressed for going outside. Yugi passed out his spare umbrellas, but they were still down one.

"Here Tristan, I like walking in the rain." Serenity said, handing her umbrella to him. Tristan smiled but didn't take it.

"Hey, instead of one of us getting soaked, why don't we share?" Kaiba's stomach lurched again. He felt a bit worse as Tristan put his arm around her, pretending to put up the umbrella.

"Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba whispered, looking between Serenity and Kaiba.

"I'm fine." Seto said in a weaker voice than he thought would come out. Mokuba looked between Kaiba and Serenity a few more times before stopping dead.

'Seto . . . you LIKE HER!' Mokuba thought happily to himself. 'But wait . . .Tristan . . .'

"Awww, I wanted to share with her." Mokuba said quickly, feigning ignorance of what he just figured out. He pulled his cutest face, and hugged Serenity.

"Oh, Moki." She hugged him back.

'Moki . . . that's my nickname for him . . .' Kaiba thought. If it were anyone else he'd want to stop them from calling him that, but when Serenity said it . . . it didn't bother him.

Serenity looked up at Tristan, who seemed a bit downhearted, but moved aside to let Mokuba in.

'Excellent . . .' Mokuba thought in his most evil mind voice he could think up, which kind of sounded like Kaiba's now that he thought of it.

The cemetery was wet and quiet, like in any horror show, but most of the group was chuckling to each other, telling stories and jokes. Serenity and Joey cleaned their mothers grave of deal leaves and sticks, and finished by lighting candles and placing them in front of the gravestone. Everyone took turns placing their hell Bank notes, store bought and hand made, in the incense tray in front of the stone, then Serenity and Joey each lit a match. They smiled, wished their mother well, and lit the "money".

Everyone watched the fire consume the money, taking it to the afterlife so that their mother could be well taken care of. Once it was all done, Serenity and Joey cleaned up, and led the group back to Mai's house, joking and telling stories along the way.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**A story would be a lot easier to write if my backspace button was FUNCTIONING!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!**

**. . . But enough about that . . .^.^''' Read, review and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity jumped awake at the sound of her door being opened. It was very early in the morning and she didn't have school for little over three more hours. For a split second, thoughts of "What did I do..?" raced through her mind.

"Phone call." Her father said angrily, throwing the phone onto her bed rather hard. He wasn't very happy about being woken up because one of her friends called too early.

"H-Hello?" Serenity said into the phone, rubbing her leg where it had hit her.

'Serenity!!' Mai's voice shouted through the phone. Serenity rubbed her eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked, rather uncharacteristically.

'I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait any longer . . . Joey proposed!' Serenity shot up.

"What?" She said, smile forming across her face.

'A few hours ago! He proposed to me right by the fountain in the back yard, it was so beautiful!'

She splurged.

"Oh my God, you're getting married!" Serenity shouted as quietly as she could.

'I'm getting married!' Mai shouted as loudly as she could. Serenity laughed, happy for her. 'I wanted to tell you, Oh! I have to call Tea!' She said.

"Call her, but don't tell her you told me before her, She'd want to be the first one to hear!" Serenity giggled.

'Will do, bye little sis!' Serenity ended the call and got up to put the phone away.

* * *

"Hey Seto." Mokuba called as he walked into his brother's room. Kaiba had been fixing his shirt in the mirror. "Can Serenity come over after work tonight? We both get out at six, and I want to play Sims 2 with her."

"Fine." Kaiba said shortly.

"Oh, and can she eat here too?"

"Sure." Kaiba also said shortly.

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba went to give him a hug but stopped. "You spent the weekend like that?" He said, quietly.

"Like what?" Kaiba asked, facing him. Once he saw Mokuba's face, he looked back at himself facing sideways in the mirror. Blood had been seeping through the back of his shirt. "Shit." He said rather calmly, pulling it out and unbuttoning what he just recently buttoned.

"Cant you just skip school and let it heal?" Mokuba asked, picking out a new shirt for him.

"No, I have a test in calculus today." Kaiba said, walking into the bathroom. Mokuba followed him, getting ready to help.

Mokuba was quite good at bandaging, but he had had lots of practice. After Kaiba was sure that the blood would not seep though the bandaging he took the shirt Mokuba had pulled out for him and put it on. He grabbed an extra shirt, just in case, and left for school.

* * *

"Bye Joey!" Serenity waved at her big brother as he passed her with Mai, riding away on his bike. She was so excited about Joey and Mai, and couldn't wait to help plan Mai's 'Last night of freedom' party.

She walked down the street to her house, just thinking about how great the day had turned out. First, Joey and Mai's engagement, then she aced the calculus test, and even after that Tristan gave her his chocolate pudding. She giggled at herself for thinking the last one, but she loved chocolate pudding.

Serenity walked up to the front door of her apartment, and pulled out her key. She smiled thinking about the day, but she did wonder why Kaiba disappeared during lunch and had a different shirt on during the piano and guitar class. She sighed, blowing it off and opening the door. Once inside she pulled off her jacket, and hung it on the hook attached to the back of the front door.

"Do you know how exhausting my work schedule is?" Her fathers voice rang from behind her. "I hope you didn't forget."

* * *

Kaiba sat behind his office desk, working on his laptop. Actually, in truth, he wasn't working, he was playing solitaire. It just looked like he was working from the other side of his desk. He was truly bored out of his mind. He had finished the days work, and half of Tuesday's work as well. Did he really have to wait the extra two hours to close up?

Unlike his weekend employees, Kaiba didn't trust his weekday employees as far as he could throw them . . .which might be pretty far depending . . .Steve from accounting would go flying-

Kaiba was shaken out of his thoughts by the buzzing of his cell phone.

"Hey Mo-"

'Seto, I think Serenity's hurt!'

"What?"

'well . . . shewasn'tatthecornerwhereIwassupposedtopickherupandIcalledhertwotimesandshedidn'tanswersoIwaitedafewminutesandtriedagainandsomeonepickedup-welltheydidn'treallypickuptheymusthavehittheanswerbutton-

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled through the phone, urging his brother to speak so I could use the space-bar. _*****_

" When I called Serenity, she was screaming and crying!" He said. Kaiba didn't even say goodbye before hanging up and preparing himself for driving really fast. He reached into his desk draw for one last thing before heading out the door.

As he got into his car he called the police, placing an anonymous call with Serenity's street address and the problem. He hung up as he rounded the last turn, and pulled in front of her building. He didn't even shut off the engine when he ran out and kicked in the front door.

All the evidence he needed was in front of him. Serenity's father froze as Kaiba caught him mid punch. Serenity was on the ground and her father was standing over her holding her up by the collar of her shirt.

"You!" He father glared, getting ready to follow through on the punch. Within seconds Kaiba had pulled out his P99 and aimed it at the man in front of him. He froze again.

The sounds of sirens could be heard and Kaiba made the mistake of turning his head slightly in response to the cops being outside. In that second, Serenity's father grabbed her, using her as a shield in front of him and moved back towards the bedrooms. Kaiba followed him, making sure he didn't shut and lock a door between them.

"Kaiba!" Serenity shouted, trying to free herself. Her father just tightened his grip on her, somewhat choking her in the process.

"Let her go or I swear to God, I'll end you!" Kaiba said, trying to get a clear shot. The man made no reply. He seemed somewhat crazed by the escalation of things, like he would do _anything_, and that scared Kaiba.

"You think you're the only one with a gun?" He said edging towards the bedside table.

"Don't." Kaiba warned. He moved anyways and Kaiba took the only shot he could afford.

The man howled in pain, dropping Serenity and grabbing his arm. Serenity crawled, coughing towards Kaiba, who helped her up.

Hands came from behind Kaiba, pulling him back. Kaiba barely stopped himself from attacking the policemen who were moving him out of the way. He decided to let the police handle the crazed wounded man. After a few minutes, Serenity and Kaiba were out on the stoop to her apartment. An ambulance had taken Serenity's father away, and the police had just finished asking questions, and had gone back to the station. They were alone.

"You . . . you lied to me." Kaiba said, just staring at the street. Serenity couldn't think of anything to say to him

"You lied to me, and to Joey." he said, making her feel worse. The fact that he used her brothers name meant that she was in trouble.

"I . . .I'm sorry." She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Why did you defend him?" Kaiba half yelled, raising his voice.

"I . . .I-"

"He beat you and hurt you, and you still lied about him!" Kaiba stood up, not happy with just sitting, and paced the sidewalk. "You lied to everyone who trusted you-"

"Why do you even care!?" She yelled back, finally defending herself. He stopped and looked at her. "You don't care about anyone, It's always just you! So why are you doing this?" She cried. Kaiba could see her breaking down inside, but her words yanked him from the sympathy he would have felt.

"Fine, if you really think that, then there's no reason for me to be here." He got up and headed to his car. He could hear her crying behind him and after much deliberation, decided not to let his rage take over. Turning to look at her, he saw that she was sitting with her head in her hands, trying to figure out what to do and how to act. He sighed heavily and shut his car door.

" . . . I'm not leaving. At least . . .not until Joey gets here." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly, still crying into her hands.

"Because . . . I wasn't about to let it happen to anyone else." he sighed. She looked up at him, then back down to the street in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"For what?" He said, aggravation lacing his voice.

"For dragging you into this. I . . . I should have told someone." She folded her arms around her legs and leaned her chin on her knees.

"Yes, you should have . . . but I have to admit . . .I did enjoy shooting him." Kaiba said, looking at her. At first she tried to stop herself, but after looking up at him she cracked a smile, and, unknowingly, he did too.

* * *

"Can she can she can she?????" Mokuba pleaded, following Kaiba around the mansion like a duckling follows it's mother.

"Mokuba, it isn't our problem!" Kaiba shouted back. "Mokuba, I know you want to help her, but it's out of our hands now. She's still officially a minor, which means she needs a guardian."

"You're my guardian." Mokuba said, trying to get Kaiba to stay in one place.

"Barely. And only because of my constant fighting with the law officials and my financial ability to take care of you." Mokuba looked down, trying to figure out a way to save Serenity.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said, pulling the boys attention back to him. "I know you like Serenity. I know you care about her and want her to be safe, but we've already helped all we can. We have to let her and her brother make the decisions now."

"But I feel so useless now." Mokuba tried to look away again, but Kaiba pulled him into a hug.

"You can support her. You can make her feel better." He said to his little brother. Mokuba pulled away from him.

"I'm gonna go hang out with her right now!" He said, turning to leave.

"Mokuba! Your room now." Kaiba said, stopping his little brother with only the tone of his voice.

"But . . . You said . . ."

"Tomorrow. Tonight, bed." Kaiba said sternly. Mokuba trudged downstairs and all the way to his room, slamming his door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Short chapter, I know . . .but I think it's a bit critical to the main plot . . . meh . . . **

***I know it's not "professional" for me to add myself into the story, but I couldn't resist ^.^'''  
**

**R,R & E!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! So sorry it took so long for me to update! Actually, My boyfriend joined the army, and I've been trying to spend as much time with him as possible before he goes to boot camp, which is coming up VERY soon (too soon T.T April 14th . . . a week from today . . .T.T T.T T.T) and he'll be gone for four and a half months . . . * Even more tears* It's good news for you guys though, cause I'll probably write more and more often. So read up, review and enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

Three pairs of dirty socks, four of dirty underwear, several shirts and pairs of jeans, a hat, two coats, and three half empty boxes of old pizza. Serenity was amazed at just how filthy Joey had left the apartment. The door and locks had been changed or fixed and Serenity was in the process of making the place livable.

"This is worse than I thought . . ." She muttered to herself. She had already filled three garbage bags in the bedroom alone.

A knock came from the front door, and Serenity welcomed the excuse for some fresh air. She looked out of the peep hole in the new door. She jumped back at the sight of a large brown eye peering back.

"Ren, let me in!" She could hear Joey through the door.

"Joey," She said opening the door. "The point of the peep hole is so that I can see who's outside."

"Yea, but I was trying to see you!" Joey said, laughing. His hands were full with Serenity's things from her father's apartment. He laid them down in the small area that Serenity had cleaned so far. She could see Mai coming in behind him.

"Joey, you expect her to clean all this up?" Mai said, stunned at the places filthiness. "No. I think she's been through enough tragedy." she said as she whipped out her cell phone and began dialing. "Hi, Joan? Wanna make a few more hours this week? I'll pay time and a half." Mai began. Serenity starred wide eyed at her.

"Mai, I can do it! You don't have to do any more!" She said, trying to stop her. In truth, Mai had been the one to volunteer to pay the difference of what Serenity could afford for rent. The part time job payed pretty well, but it wasn't enough for an apartment. Mai had originally wanted to pay all of the rent and utilities for Serenity, but Serenity insisted upon paying as much as she could afford.

"Of course I do, and consider it from Joey as well. Its . . . a housewarming gift!" She said happily.

There was another quick knock on the door. Serenity raised an eyebrow at who it was. She wasn't expecting anyone else, so she looked through the peep hole once again. She squeaked and jumper up, excited, and opened the door hugging the person on the other side.

"Heh, good to see you too, Serenity." The young, rich, and handsome stranger said.

"It's been forever! Where have you been, I haven't seen you in . . ." Serenity tried to remember.

"What are you doing here???" Joey said, glaring at the boy. Mai just raised an eyebrow to him.

"I'm visiting Serenity." He said, calmly.

"Joey, It's ok, he called before hand, I had forgotten he was coming today.

"You . . .forgot?" He asked, looking hurt. Serenity's expression changed from extremely happy to 'sorry'.

"I . . .I had so much going on, and . . . I just, I couldn't keep track of which day it was, but . . . I'm sorry Duke!" She gave him another hug.

"I'm just playing with you Serenity." He took a serious tone. "You've . . .been through a lot." He said, holding her shoulders and trying to read her face.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to everyone." Duke could detect a little sadness in the statement, and worried for the girl again.

"Hey, do you need some help?" He said, making a sour face at the condition of the apartment.

"No, actually, Mai just called someone to help." She said, looking at Mai both disapprovingly and appreciatively.

"Well, then lets catch up. Wanna go out for pizza? That is, if you don't have any plans already." Duke looked at Serenity hesitantly.

"Actually, I had this day planned for just cleaning, but it looks like I've got it free now." She said, smiling.

"Well, we cant accompany you." Mai jumped in, preempting Joey's 'I'm coming too' outburst.

"What, why not?" Joey looked at Mai sadly.

"Because . . .I do have plans for us." She said, in a matter-of-fact sort of tone.

"Then it's just you and me." Duke offered his arm.

"I guess so." Serenity said, taking Duke's outstretched arm. Joey growled, but Duke and Serenity were too far away to hear it.

* * *

"Remind me, Mokuba. Why do you like coming here so much?" Kaiba asked. He was in a bad mood, because Sony had sent another representative, who bothered him for almost two hours.

"Because, the bacon pizza actually has bacon on it!" He said, happily. Kaiba sighed. Three more groups of kids came in, enjoying their Saturday with their friends by loudly laughing and moving things, disturbing Kaiba. Mokuba would wave at people passing by every now and then and Kaiba would pretend like he wasn't there.

Suddenly the smile left Mokuba's face.

' . . . Is that Serenity . . .and Duke? No, no no! He'll ruin everything!' Mokuba thought, panicking slightly. 'I've gotta do something!' He hesitated for a second, thinking over his plan.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked, as Mokuba got up from the table.

"Be right back, I think I see someone I know!" Mokuba headed towards the pizza line and quickly found Serenity and Duke.

"Serenity!" he gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh, Mokuba. I didn't see you. How are you?" She said, hugging him back. Duke glared silently at Mokuba, but no one noticed.

"I'm great! I'm eating out with Seto . . . Do you guys have a table yet?" He asked, looking around.

"No, we were going to order first." Serenity said before Duke could respond.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba called. He walked around the service tables and found his little brother, and Serenity and Duke.

"Hi Kaiba." Serenity automatically looked down.

"Serenity and Duke are here!" Mokuba said, stating the obvious. "They don't have a table yet, can they sit with us?" Kaiba looked from Duke to Serenity, then to Mokuba again.

"Fine . . ." He said, as the line moved up and it was Serenity's turn to order. "Add it to my tab." He said to the girl behind the counter.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Serenity protested.

"It's not like he's short on cash." Duke said, smirking.

"Still scrounging around Devlin?" Kaiba glared at him. " But he is right. Order whatever you want. I can afford it. Just don't try to buy the whole store." Serenity caught a bit of a sparkle in his eye.

'Was . . . was that a joke?' they all thought at the same time. Serenity and Mokuba smiled. Duke scoffed.

Kaiba watched as Mokuba neared the booth. It was a half circle shaped booth, which meant Mokuba had more options with seating arrangements.

"Move in!" He said, leaping at the seat, forcing Kaiba to move, lest he get jumped on.

"Thanks for letting us sit with you." Serenity said. "Our pizza should be up soon."

"Ladies first!" Mokuba jumped in as Duke attempted to seat himself.

"It's ok." Serenity attempted but Duke jumped right back up.

"No, no. It's only right." He said, ushering her into the booth. She was now seated between Kaiba and Duke. Just as Mokuba planned.

'Now to get rid of Duke . . .' He thought.

* * *

"You said he would come."

"He will."

"It's been nearly three weeks, how much longer?"

"Just wait. Do you think I like waiting so long? That I've been stalling the Pharaoh just to watch you squirm? I admit that the sight of you so unhappy is quite an appealing aspect of the Pharaoh's lateness, but it is not my intention, so shut up and wait like the rest of us have to." The two had been bickering and complaining for the whole of the two weeks.

"This is why I work alone." Malik slid further into his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And this is why I kill my partners." Bakura said, glaring at him. Malik looked over his hand, returning the unpleasant stare.

'Hurry Pharaoh, I am almost out of patience.' Malik wished.

* * *

"AGH!" Duke jumped up from the wet booth. Serenity moved quickly away from the spill, causing her to bump into Kaiba, who didn't react quite fast enough.

"Sorry!" Mokuba said, pretending to try to clean up the spill. 'Bulls-eye!' His mind screamed. The soda he had spilled had landed between Serenity and Duke, causing them to jump away from each other, and causing Serenity to jump towards Kaiba.

Duke growled, trying to dry himself off.

"I'm sorry . . ." Mokuba said, giving a cute sad face. Duke didn't really care. Too many people were laughing at him, making jokes and pointing.

"Duke, here," Serenity handed him a napkin. "I'll help you clean this off." She got up with him, trying to avoid the puddle on the booth.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Kaiba turned to his little brother.

"What?" Mokuba tried desperately to remain innocent-looking.

"Don't you give me that. I know you." Kaiba glared at him. Mokuba's mind raced for excuses.

"Well . . .it worked didn't it?" 'I'm the genius in the family, I must be!' Mokuba smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Duke obviously likes Serenity." He said, watching his brother stiffen. "But Serenity just thinks of Duke as a friend. I think they look cute together." Mokuba watched Kaiba sink into himself in thought. He knew that Kaiba knew Duke was a playboy. He chose girls he didn't think he could get, used them for a few weeks, then left them.

"Mokuba, you shouldn't interfere with other peoples relationships." Kaiba sounded strange, like his words were programmed responses.

'Excellent.' Mokuba thought. Now Kaiba has some sort of idea in his head. Mokuba shifted and saw out of the corner of his eye that Duke and Serenity were returning, duke had his arm around her. Mokuba tried desperately to keep the smile on his face. He looked back and his big brother, whom was not even attempting to look happy. Mokuba could tell that he was in a foul mood.

"We got it all off." She said, sitting down and moving in to make room for Duke. "Oh . . ." She looked down at herself.

"What's the matter?" Duke asked.

"I think I left my phone and keys . . ." She said. Duke moved aside, letting her out to get them.

"Isn't this one cute?" Duke said, watching her leave.

"This one?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow again.

"Yea, you know how it is." He said, nudging Kaiba.

"Mokuba, why don't you get yourself another drink." He watched Mokuba take some money and head off. He thought of Serenity. She deserved much more than Duke. Much more than even Tristan. He tightened even more. Suddenly, he didn't want pizza, or any food. His stomach was flipping and flopping. He felt sick all of the sudden. Before he knew it a growl escaped him. His attention turned to Duke.

"If you even try to treat her like another one of your groupies Duke-"

"What? You'll do what? There's nothing you can do. She likes me, and that's always been the girlie's weakness. The bigger the wallet, the more the girls like you. And if you think I'm not going to take advantage of a good situation, that's your problem." Kaiba's fists tightened more.

"You're not taking advantage of a good situation. Your taking advantage of women. People. Good people who may even care about. For what reason, I cant tell." This time Duke glared.

"Kaiba, she's mine. For now at least. If you want her later, you're welcome to my leftovers." Kaiba stood abruptly, moving the table a bit. He left the booth, and a smirking Duke and headed farther into the 'restaurant'.

Serenity had her head down, looking at her phone as Kaiba walked quickly by, grabbing her arm and pulling her in a different direction.

"K-Kaiba?" She stuttered, trying to figure out what he was doing. He pulled her into a hallway that probably led to the kitchen or another back-room.

"Don't make this mistake." He said, staring down at her.

"What mistake?" She looked back up at him, questions bubbling in her eyes.

"Duke. You cant really be interested in him."

"What? I . . .I mean . . .why not?" Serenity began to get a bit defensive. He couldn't dictate who she could see and who she couldn't.

"He wants to use you."

" . . .what?" Disbelief sank in as she looked across the restaurant at Duke. He was glancing around casually.

"He uses his fame to get girls. He sleeps with them, then dumps them when the next pretty girl catches his eye." He said coolly

"No, not Duke . . .he wouldn't." She looked back up at Kaiba. "Why . . . why do you care? Why are you telling me this?" She didn't really expect him to answer. Kaiba could tell this by the way she tried to pass him and re-join Duke. Kaiba's arms shot out, each hand planting into the wall beside her, trapping her. He was leaning over her and staring down.

"Because . . . you don't deserve that. No one does. Emotions . . . Feelings aren't something to be played with for one's own amusement." He said, successfully re-capturing her attention.

"Is . . . Is he really like that?" Serenity was beginning to calm down. Kaiba has never lied to her. He's never tried to hurt her. He's actually only ever protected her.

"He told me himself. Actually . . .I think he was bragging." Kaiba could see hurt in her eyes. "You . . .really did like him." He could feel his stomach knotting. 'Why does it feel like this?' He thought to himself. He wasn't used to feeling anxious, or nervous. 'This isn't like me!' He thought, trying to get a grip. 'but . . .' His stomach looped again.

"I . . .no, I guess I didn't." In that one statement, all of Kaiba's anxiousness and nervousness disappeared. "I liked who he was pretending to be. But . . .I guess that person just doesn't exist." She gave Kaiba a smile. "I probably would have made a big mistake if it wasn't for you." She thought for a second. "You've become kind of like my Guardian Angel." Another weird feeling filled his stomach.

"I'm no angel." He removed his arms and began walking Serenity back to the table.

"Hmmm," She folded her arms, lifting one had to her chin in a classic 'thinking' pose. "Guardian Dragon then?" She asked, playing on his favorite mythical creature. He stared at her for a second, then smiled.

"I guess I could see that." He said. They returned to the booth, Duke and Mokuba waiting. Kaiba's smile disappeared when he saw Duke, but he didn't say a word.

'Seto . . .smiling? . . .and coming back from being alone with Serenity? YES!' Mokuba almost shouted out loud. As Serenity sat down, Duke put his arm around her, smirking at Kaiba, who glared in return. Serenity looked as if she was a bit uncomfortable, but didn't move to push him away.

"Duke . . . I wanted to ta-" Serenity was mid sentence when her cellphone rang. She picked it up, still looking at Duke.

"Hey Mai- . . . Slow down, I- What?" Serenity stood suddenly, hanging up the phone. "Joey's in the hospital."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**R, R, & E!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! Oh, and to make this clear (cause I couldn't find a way to write it into the story) This story takes place a year from the battle city tournament. Duke had disappeared off to England to show off his new style of gaming. It turned out to be a big hit in western European countries and he became rich fast. The constant offers from girls and groupies went to his head, changing him as you've all seen. This didn't happen over night, but it did happen. Sorry to all the Duke fans, but it always struck me that fame would go to that boy's head. A new attitude and arrogance brought on by inflation of ego is a horrible horrible thing, and it could happen to the best of us. (And yes, Kaiba has indulged every once in a while )**

**Once again thanks for the reviews, and I hope I didn't bother any of you too much by the change in Dukes behaviour.**

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Ren, sign my cast!" Joey's voice rang loudly in the small room.

"I can't believe you're excited about this." Mai folded her arms, holding up her head with one of her hands. Serenity took one of the sharpie pens and scribbled her name onto the cast.

"I'm just glad he's ok." She said, looking up at Mai.

"He could have been killed." She said almost speaking in a whisper.

"What . . .Happened?" Mokuba asked, coming around the bed to Joey's side. Joey hadn't realized he was there, and upon looking around the room, he noticed that Kaiba loomed in the back, by the doorway.

"Heh, long story." Joey said, ruffling Mokuba's hair.

" . . . was it the same guys who hurt Serenity?" 'and Seto' Mokuba didn't smile or play around the point.

" . . .Yea. Yes it was." Joey looked away from the boy.

"Why?" Mokuba's question turned everyone's attention to Joey. "Why do they keep doing this? Why do they keep hurting people?" tears lined Mokuba's eyes and Serenity gave him a hug from behind.

"No!" Mokuba pushed her away. "No more comforting! No more 'saving' me from the truth! These guys need to be stopped! Someone needs to do something!" Mokuba attempted to keep his eyes tightly shut, but upon feeling a stronger hug that he couldn't wriggle out of, he opened them again.

"Someone will." Kaiba promised his little brother. "I think Wheeler needs some rest. We should go now."

* * *

White specs fluttered down just outside the window, reminding Serenity that the apartment wasn't very well insulated. Pulling a warm blanket over her shoulders, she continued to watch the snow form a blanket over the town. It was amazing how just a little snow could make the worst sections of town look like a cozy winter village.

She smiled as some kids took up the opportunity to drag their younger siblings through town on a sled, probably headed for the nearest hill. She had just begun nodding off when her cellphone buzzed, tickling her awake.

"Hello?" She resumed gazing outside as she listened to her phone.

'We're going to Egypt!' Yugi's voice called excitedly through the phone.

"What?" Serenity felt a smile creep across her face.

'Egypt! Next Monday!' He sounded like a kid going to Disney World, but Serenity figured it was because of Yami.

"Next Monday? But we have school-"

'It's a field trip!' Yugi cut her off. 'Kaiba's running for class president and the art students weren't gonna vote for him just because he's rich, so he funded the whole trip and he's coming along with a few other select kids!'

"Wait . . .Kaiba's running for class president?" She could hear Yugi laugh on the other side of the phone.

'That's not the point Serenity! We're going to EGYPT!' She could hear his excitement so fully that she wanted to start laughing as well. They chatted a bit more before they hung up, mostly because Yugi wanted to call a few other people, and Serenity started dialing another number.

'Hello?' Mokuba sounded like he just woke up.

"Hey, Moki, I figured you'd want to know something about your brother . . . unless you already know-"

'Know what?' His voice was full of mischief. Apparently it's hard to hide when you're half awake.

"You didn't hear? The leading candidate for the senior class president is the one and only Seto Kaiba." She said, drawing out the effect as long as possible.

'WHAT!?!" Serenity yanked the phone away from her ear, trying to keep her eardrums intact.

"I was surprised too." She said, giggling.

'Seto,' she overheard through the phone, ' You're running for class president???' Serenity held back another giggle.

'Who's on the phone?' She heard Kaiba's voice now, and he wasn't happy.

"Gotta go Moki, Bye!" She hung up quickly before she could hear or say anything else. Excitement bubbled up, making her giggle at seemingly nothing. She had meant to ask Mokuba if Kaiba had really funded a trip to Egypt. She giggled a bit more as she got up and searched for things to pack.

* * *

Winter vacation was always beautiful, and normally Serenity couldn't get enough of it, but this year the break from school took way too long. Thoughts and images of the pyramids and Egypt flew through her mind, and she smiled without even realizing it. EGYPT! Serenity had barely ever gone on field-trips because they tended to cost bus fare or something else. Thanks to the Class President, she could go this time.

Excited was the weakest term to attach to the girl. Friends and family visually noticed her daydreaming a lot more recently, and laughed and joked when she didn't snap out of it for a while. She couldn't help it.

The small sub shop was buzzing with people trying to get a quick bite for lunch before returning to work. Joey wanted to go back to the usual pizzeria, but after several vetoes, decided that the sub shop was an ok substitute.

"Hey, ya think it's gonna be like Stargate?" Joey asked from his wheelchair. "Ya know, maybe you'll find a ZPM or somethin!"He said getting a bit to excited himself.

"A what?" Serenity asked, giggling.

"You know, a ZPM, Zero Point Module!" He replied.

"Uh . . .sorry Joey, I-"

"C'mon Ren! Remember? We watched the whole series last summer!" Serenity smiled sweetly.

"Uh . . .sorry Joey, I do remember the series, but . . .I wasn't really paying attention to it . . ."

"Aw, Ren!" Joey began trying to explain the show and the relativity of his reference, but was only met with laughs and jokes.

"Didn't know you were a science fiction fan Wheeler." A famous voice called from behind their booth. Kaiba had been half turned around at his small one person table, and looking over the edge of the booth. "And I suppose you're the one to thank for Mokuba finding out about the Class President?" he asked, turning to Serenity.

"Uh . . . you shouldn't keep secrets from your little brother." She said, trying to avoid answering. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"And you can keep secrets from everyone else?" Serenity shifted her gaze away and remained silent.

"Hey, Kaiba that's enough." Tea said glaring at him, and putting an arm around Serenity. Tristan did the same on the other side which just made him twitch.

'what's wrong with me this time?' Kaiba asked himself, responding to the internal twitch. He decided to ignore them and spend the rest of his lunch break in peace.

"Serenity," He heard Tristan call. "you up for that movie tomorrow, or did you not want to go?" Kaiba stiffened.

"What? What movie?" Wheeler's annoying voice rang.

"I wanted to see Monsters Vs. Aliens." Serenity replied.

"Yea, and I offered to take her." Tristan added, sounding all 'innocent'. Kaiba's stomach, at that point, decided to disagree with the sub that he had chosen.

"Serenity, I don't think I like the idea of you dating Tristan." Joey said matter-of-factly. For some reason Kaiba agreed.

"I'm just going to a movie. You go to lots of movies with Yugi. Are you cheating on Mai with Yugi?" She asked, provoking laughs. It sounded like someone had spit out their drink. Someone else, Mai, Kaiba presumed, gasped jokingly

" . . . Fine. So long as it's not a date." Joey said stubbornly. Kaiba found himself agreeing again.

' . . .Why do I care?' Kaiba asked himself. Lately, now that things have settled down, he's been regressing back to his usual behaviors. He still chatted with Serenity here and there, but his responses became shorter and colder. She didn't mind, getting used to his 'new' old behavior. But now, for a reason he couldn't quite figure out, he's found himself eavesdropping on their conversations.

Not wanting to let it bother him anymore, he decided to finish lunch in his office.

* * *

"I'm finally going to Egypt." Yami paced Ishizu's office. "I've been waiting so long to go. I can get a body. My own body. Privacy. . . .Not that Yugi's bad company . . ."

"I understand." Ishizu smiled at him. Seeing the Pharaoh so excited, as if he was still a child was a warming sight. " And what do you mean ' I'm going to Egypt'?" She asked. " It should have been 'We'. We're going to Egypt." Yami's jaw dropped.

"You . . .You're going too?"

"You didn't expect to go alone, did you?" She smiled again, this time, a bit of mischief snuck through. Yami wasn't used to Ishizu being mischievous, but the question pushed it's way to the front of his train of thought.

"This is a school field trip." He thought aloud to himself and to her.

"Yes, and what would a field trip to another country be without a guide? Besides, You're going to need help if you are to disappear and go off on your own agenda." She said, again smiling. Yami could tell that she was almost as excited as he.

The meeting with Ishizu ended with an excited, happy note. The day had been going extremely well.

Yami walked along the sidewalk bordering a river that ran through a park. The water was reflecting the sunset, turning it orange, pink and red. Watching the mirrored effect of the sky, the water and the white, snow covered trees between them could make quite a beautiful painting.

'If only I'd brought my canvas . . .'

A snap and flash startled him out of his trance.

"Pretty huh?" He heard Tea behind him. Upon turning greet her she handed him a Polaroid picture of the sunset.

"Thanks Tea. What are you doing with a camera out here?" She laughed a bit.

"Well, last week I went to a career fair . . .and I think I want to be a photographer. Maybe If I get good enough, Joey and Mai will let me do their wedding." She smiled, holding the camera up to take another picture.

"That would be great. Maybe you could cut him a deal. He's not exactly rich." Yami said, thinking aloud again.

"Well, I figured, so long as I got to put them in a portfolio, I could probably do it for free." She snapped a few more pictures and put them in her backpack. "It's getting colder. WE should really get home. Besides, you don't want to catch a cold before the big trip do you?" Yami froze.

"I . . .I have to get home." Tea laughed at how frazzled he was and headed home.

* * *

"Big brother?" Mokuba wandered the halls of the mansion, wondering where his brother could be. After checking his work phone, cell phone, home office, bedroom, and the kitchen, he still had no idea. "Big brother!!!" He called again, louder this time. Still no answer. Mokuba decided to give up and explore the mansion as he had done as a child.

One hallway turned into another, and then another and then another. Eventually all of them looked the same until he didn't quite know where he was.

"I got lost . . .In my own house . . ." Out of boredom Mokuba shrugged it off and began to open doors. 'closet, closet, storage, pantry?, old bedroom, old bedroom, library??? since when did we have a second library?' Mokuba thought inspecting each room thoroughly. He decided to browse the library's contents. 'All these books are about weapons . . .bombs . . .cannons . . .this must be Gozaburo's old library.'

" . . . Entertaining yourself?" Kaiba's voice crept from behind him, making him jump a little.

"How come when I try to find you, you're nowhere to be seen, no matter how hard I look, no matter how long I look, and no matter where I look. You're Not There. But the second I'm doing something I'm not supposed to, you show up??? What the heck?" Mokuba said angrily, raising his voice. Kaiba lifted one eyebrow, trying not to smile.

"Simple. You couldn't find me because I didn't want to be found."

"And when I'm doing something bad?"

"Well, when I took over the company the first thing I created was a piece of technology that sent out an electric beacon every time you did something I programmed it to think as 'bad'. I had it implanted in you a week later, implanting the receptor part in myself." Kaiba smirked as Mokuba's eyes grew.

"You couldn't have . . ."

"Remember when you cut your wrist playing in the garden? I had the doctors implant it while they were stitching you up."

" . . .You're lying!" Mokuba jumped up at Kaiba, who responded by wrestling the little boy in jest.

"Why would I lie? You have all the facts!" He said, trying to tickle the wriggling boy.

"I know you're lying! Your smirk always pulls to the left when you lie!!!" Mokuba said between gasps for air and giggles. Kaiba stopped abruptly.

" . . .really?" He had no idea. He watched as Mokuba nodded slowly below him, shrugged, and continued tickling him.

.

.

.

.

**I have to apologise again for the lack in updating speed. ****Wow, this one took forever. I had serious writers block, which is weird, cause I've got a lot to write about. Huh . . . .**

**Well, anyways, read review and enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, guys. So apparently I lied when I said I'd update more frequently once my boyfriend left for boot camp, as its been over two years now and . . . well . . .I'm just a little late . . . BTW, He is no longer my boyfriend now, he is my fiance. He proposed the day before he left and he graduated a proud soldier. Now, I wont keep you all waiting any longer . . .that is . . .if you're still there . . . anyone? . . . T.T . . . I'm sorry . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the movies?" Joey's voice carried into the living room from the bathroom. Serenity could hear some clanging coming from through the wall.

"Yeah, we decided to get some food first, but I think the tacos didn't sit well-" Joey stumbled out of the bathroom, looking completely disheveled. His hair was messy, his shirt was zipped into his fly and he only had one sock on. " . . . are you ok?" Serenity helped a moaning Tristan to the couch while eying her brother quizzically.

"Yeah, neva felt better." He laughed, but Serenity could tell it was more nervous than anything. She headed towards the bathroom when he cut her off mid-hall.

"Um . . . what are you doing?" She asked him, attempting to walk around him, but being blocked every time she tried to pass.

"Heh, what do ya need ova here? Doesn't Tristan need some help?" Joey asked, his voice wavering.

"Um yeah, he's got some stomach troubles, and I was getting some meds from the cabinet in the bathroom." Serenity pointed to the right side of the hall, where the bathroom door was, making Joey attempt to block it, and spun to the left, circling him and opening the door herself. Serenity's face flushed bright red. "M . . .M-M . .. Mai . . .uh . . .I'll give you some privacy." Blushing fiercely, Serenity made a B-line for the living room and sat warily on the sofa chair.

" . . . so . . . bad tacos?" Joey peeped, while Mai sauntered out of the bathroom, only slightly less disheveled than Joey.

Tristan moaned loud, clutching his stomach and giving Joey a much needed distraction. Before Serenity could glance back up to where her brother was just a second before, she could hear the bedroom door close. Mai tossed her some gas medicine for Tristan and leaned against the wall. She didn't seem at all fazed by the bathroom incident.

"So, how many days until you fly off to Egypt?" Mai asked, plucking an apple from the fruit basket.

"Well . . . the trips supposed to be next Monday so, nine days. But I don't think I'm going to be able to go." Serenity looked saddened. She only found out about the trip two days prior, and in her excitement, forgot about the realities of her life right at the moment. "I put in a request to Child Services to get permission to leave for the trip, but they said normally it takes weeks to get it processed." Serenity dodged as Tristan sprung up to get to the bathroom. She hoisted her self from the crouching position to sit on the now free couch. Mai plunked down beside her and munched on the apple.

"You're pretty buddy buddy with Kaiba now, right?" She said after a short pause. Serenity made a confused face.

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it that way, but we talk."

"Well, I bet Kaiba argues with Child Services all the time. And he's not usually one to lose." Mia crunched into the apple again.

"Mai . . .I couldn't possibly ask him for any more help . . ." Serenity was taken aback. Out of all the people who have been helpful to Serenity lately, Kaiba was the one who surprised her the most. His timing was impeccable, his words were just the ones she needed to hear, though not necessarily the ones she wanted to hear, and his actions have always been decisive and precise. To ask any more from him . . .

"Hun, I'm not saying run up to his door and ask him to be your lawyer. I'm just saying, get the number of whoever he's talking to. Ask him what to say and how to ask for what you want. He's a go getter, and you're more of a worker bee. He leads, and you just do what you have to do. You try not to step on people's feet, and he's an Olympic champion at foot trouncing." Mai lifted herself up, moved to the waste bin and dropped the apple core into it. "I'm just saying . . . what would it hurt? I think Tristan's been to quite in there, might want to make sure he's ok." Mai grabbed her jacket off the hanger on the wall and cracked open the door. She gave Serenity a final wink and left quietly down the outer stairs that led to the front of the apartment building.

Serenity sat with herself for a moment, thinking over Mai's advice before standing and checking on Tristan.

* * *

"Sir, it's time to close up." Kaiba jumped a little as Daniels voice called from the intercom he was resting on. A quick check to the clock confirmed that 8 O'clock was coming up fast. Kaiba fixed himself up a bit, and slapped a bit of color into his cheeks.

Upon opening the door of his office into the rest of his floor, Kaiba was greeted with smirks and giggles. Confused, he looked down at Daniel for an explanation.

"You . . . might have been leaning on the intercom button while snoring." Daniel said, attempting to hide a smirk. A few more employees cracked and let loose more laughter. Kaiba blinked a little bit, shocked that he would fall asleep at work, let alone be caught at it too. "Um . . . Sir, if I could have a moment?" Kaiba backed into his office and outstretched an arm inviting Daniel to follow suit. After the door was shut behind him, Daniel cleared his throat.

"Seto, is something wrong? You've been acting weird for weeks." Kaiba was half expecting this from Daniel, the man knew him the best out of almost anyone. But, weeks? Sure Kaiba knew he had been slacking a little more. Work still got finished, but he was spacing out and now apparently falling asleep on the job. But that was all recent.

"I've just had a lot on my mind." Kaiba said shortly, for once, unable to find words for a further explanation.

"Yeah, it's understandable. You've been trying to keep up with Mokuba, and there was all that press from when you helped that poor girl, and funding the trips to Egypt and France for your candidacy for class president" Kaiba's eyes fixed on Daniel, who wore a smirk. He kept forgetting Daniels younger brother attended Domino High with him. Daniels smirk faded and he sighed. "all of that on top of Sony bothering us every other week and those gangs getting ballsier eve-"

"Gangs? What gangs?" Kaiba snapped up. He was more awake now than he had been all week.

"Oh, just some punks graffiti-ing the side of the building from time to time. Started two or three weeks ago. They keep putting up gang symbols, but we wash them off the next day so it's not a big issue." Daniel said, glancing out the window.

"Show me." Kaiba walked to the door of his office, opening it then looking back, waiting for Daniel to take the lead. Daniel swallowed in hesitation, but figured it was best to humor the young CEO.

Once outside, Kaiba saw a mess of scribbled writing, too overlapped and poorly written to read. The offending paint was scrawled across the side of the building and wound around to the back. Kaiba followed it while Daniel tried to keep up.

"Sir, I'm sorry, they must have just done it. This wasn't here during lunch." As Kaiba rounded the corner he could smell fresh paint and hear small laughing. Two heads whipped up as Kaiba's presence became known.

"H-hey! You get back here!" Daniel called out as the two hooded hooligans dropped everything and took off. He began running after them immediately.

"N-No! Daniel, stop!" Kaiba's heart was racing. He was paralyzed, sweat running down his forehead. He had one hand outstretched towards Daniel as if to grab him from almost twenty feet away. Flashbacks rushed past his eyes of gangsters who grabbed and bloodied him not long ago.

Daniel jogged to a stop, letting the vandals escape, but suddenly something else caught his eye.

"Mr. Kaiba . . . you need-" Daniel whipped out his cell phone before even finishing, dialed a number and waited for an answer. Kaiba found the strength in his legs again and walked over to Daniel, who had just said something into his phone and was silent again, eyes never wavering from the building.

Ice filled Kaiba's veins as he froze to the spot. On the wall before him were the words "Where's Mokuba? DMP" His had shot to his pocket, the only part of him able to move. Kaiba could hear Daniels phone click shut, and suddenly the twenty something year old was in front of him.

"There's no time," he said as he grabbed Kaiba's hand. Kaiba's eyes just looked through him at the wall, "You need to get home just in case he's at a friends house and comes home. I'll close up and call the authorities." Daniel, apparently waking Kaiba out of his own mind tossed his boss his keys. "I'll deliver your briefcase to your house later tonight after I'm done dealing with the police." Kaiba nodded silently, and strode towards his car.

* * *

The maids and cook and butler were frantically rushing around the mansion when Kaiba showed up. Once inside his own home, the old Kaiba sprang to life.

"I need to know where you've looked. I want a direct feed from the security cameras to my home office of all footage of Mokuba coming, leaving, or even just playing. And where is the damned nanny that was supposed to be watching him!" The help scattered about desperately trying to find the little Kaiba and keep the big one from blowing.

A yell echoed down from the second story. Kaiba didn't even think before taking the stairs, 3 steps at a time. He came to a room with a few maids hovering just outside. They immediately parted, clearing a path for him.

"Whats going on?" Kaiba saw Mokuba being led by the hand by a maid, and quickly clutched him to his chest. Someone had to do something about that gang. Someone had to do something about that gang now.

* * *

"Are you sure you want all of it? You've been saving for-"

"I know dad, but I'm sure." Tea took the envelope from her father, counted the contents and sighed. 'I have to tell him. I cant just let this keep building in me. Once we can be alone . . . I'll tell him.' Glancing down at her hand, any other person would see a life dream, a goal earned through blood sweat and tears. Tea paced a bit. She had worked her way through high-school to afford the expensive dance lessons and choreography teaching certificates, but . . . "I'm going" She said, clenching the money.

* * *

Water droplets pelted the cement of the cold winter streets of Domino. What snow had been there was now gone, washed away by the only slightly warmer rain coating the town evenly.

Footsteps trudged heavily down the sidewalks, the brisk weather failing to keep all living souls indoors. The ground almost froze beneath him as an icy stair pierced the night. His path, though currently was in the better side of town, was leading to the slums. And this time, he was ready.

* * *

**Wow, I cant believe I remembered the plot. Lol, I guess I'm back ^.^ sorry to keep you all waiting so long. Hopefully I'll update in a timely manner this time around. And who knows . .. maybe actually finish it?**

**Also, I realize now that I have a disclaimer on Yu-Gi-Oh, but failed to add a few more disclaimers. I do not in any way shape or form, own Sony, Toshiba, Stargate, Sarku, or any other business/corporation mentioned in this fan fiction. And I don't think I'm going to mention my actual business in this fan fiction as it has my real name in the corporate title . . . and . . .yeah no. **

**~~Kehkan**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

.

.

.

.

Domino was abuzz with the sound of roaring engines, laughter, car horns and any other sound a city could make. Which, really was a great deal of noise. It was the first sunny day in what seemed like forever. The streets were still damp from the night before but the sky was blue and clear.

"Mr. Kaiba, looks like the vandals take Sundays off. They didn't touch the building today." Daniel placed a steaming cup of coffee on the mahogany desk, removing the empty cold one. Kaiba Took the cup and breathed it in deeply, then let out a deep sigh.

"It looks like your call to the authorities got media attention." Kaiba said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Daniel piped up. "Well . . . it was about you. It's bound to happen." Daniel glanced down at Kaiba who had reached out for something.

Within seconds Kaiba had pointed the remote and turned on his television. It didn't matter what channel he tuned to, they all seemed to be reporting the same story.

"The alleged vandals of Kaiba Corporation have seemingly been forcefully rounded up, restrained, and delivered to the Domino Police Department some time last night. And get this, not just the vandals from the call yesterday, but someone was able to round up all 24 members of the gang that they had been a part of. When officers asked who had done this, none of them could remember seeing or hearing their attacker. We interviewed Officer Kitsu-" Daniel barked out a laugh.

"Wow, looks like you don't need the police if you've got millions of fans." Daniel sighed.

"I dont think I've ever been this grateful for crazed fans..." Kaiba said flatly, sipping the coffee. Though his tone was flat, Daniel could tell a weight had been lifted off his bosses shoulders. He had seemed overall cheerful all morning, which was still weird, but Daniel decided it was a good weird.

As the phone rang, Daniel decided to step out and finish up his work for the day.

'Hey, Can I go to Egypt too?' Mokuba's voice rang out. Kaiba felt himself raise an eyebrow.

"What?" The question was completely unexpected.

'Egypt! The trip you're funding! I wanna go too!' Mokuba's energy made Kaiba want to cry. He had been so drained all week, and had finally found some small reserve of strength, and it all just seemed dwarfed by Mokuba's infinite source.

"Mokuba, it's a high school field trip. I'll take you for vacation some time in the summer." Suddenly Kaiba felt tired again.

'But you're going . . . and then you're going to France just after that!' Mokuba started his pout routine.

"Mokuba, what were the grades on your last report card?" Kaiba had the bridge of his nose pinched between his index finger and thumb.

'I gotta go, someone's uh . . . on the other line, BYE!' Kaiba heard the phone click dead and smirked to himself.

* * *

Before classes was always an interesting time. Students were all in the halls, and there was a quiet hum of chatter going around, but if anyone really paid attention, they would see it was all a desperate attempt for the students to try to wake up for the day to come.

Serenity had gone straight to class today. Her excitement and worry about the big trip only a week away and all the complications she was faced with had kept her up all weekend, yet she seemed to still be restless. Class wasn't due to start for another ten to fifteen minutes, so the room was almost completely empty. She almost didn't notice Kaiba enter until he had passed by her desk and plopped himself down next to her.

"Morning" She said in a happier tone than she felt. He glanced up and gave a bright nod and . . .smile? Yes, it was faint, but there.

"How was your weekend?" He asked. Serenity was a little thrown. Sure she had made small talk with Kaiba quite often, but she was always the one to begin the conversation, and he was acting so . . . chipper. Serenity felt herself smile back at him.

"Well, it started out pretty well. I've been excited about going to Egypt since Yugi told me about it, and I had a nice time with Tristan on Saturday, even though the night was cut short." Kaiba's faint smile faded a bit. He felt that all familiar pang in his stomach. "We were supposed to go to the movies, but the food we got earlier didn't sit right with Tristan." Kaiba almost snickered, the pang disappearing.

"But . . ." The glimmer in Serenity's eyes dimmed.

Kaiba's ever classic raised eyebrow urged her to continue.

"I only realized over the weekend, I need a signed permission slip to go on the trip, but . . . I'm only temporarily able to live with Joey while my guardianship requirements get ironed out."

'Ah, so that's it. Psh.' Kaiba thought to himself, smile slowly returning to his lips, only looking a bit more mischievous.

"What do I do?" Serenity finally built up to ask. Kaiba just looked at her.

"You wait." Serenity's mouth fell agape. Of all the things he could have said, that was not one she expected. He was just surprising her all over the place today. "It sucks, I know, but the process is worth it." He shrugged.

"What's with you today?" Serenity blurted out. She watched a look of unease fold over his face and stumbled to find better words. "I . . uh, you just seem so. . . personable. It's just . . . different."

Kaiba could feel the mischief bubbling up again.

"Oh," he said, making a slightly remorseful face, "Is that bad?" He tried not to smile as Serenity's color drained from her face.

"N-no, I- . . it's nice, it's just . . .I didn't mean-" He couldn't keep it in any longer, the evil smirk played across his lips, betraying him to Serenity. She gasped, looking shocked and hurt.

"You! You're . . .making fun of me . . ." Serenity was too stunned to form any more words as Kaiba chuckled to himself quietly. She didn't know where this new, more open Kaiba came from, but she decided she liked it. She had always enjoyed talking to Kaiba in the past, but in the past it's been more like asking advice and him giving it to her. But this was different. This felt so natural and comfortable. Like he had gotten to know her already and she was finally really getting to know him. That lifted her spirits and made her giggle along with him.

Just as the two were settling down, more students began to fill the room, looking confused and curious. Serenity and Kaiba fell silent, glanced at each other and quietly chuckled one last time before class started.

* * *

Serenity rushed into the school, possibly the only completely awake person in the building. She hurried down the halls and made her way to her first class. She wasn't late. No one was expecting her, but when she burst into the room, a set of blue eyes were already focused on her. The two other kids in class also glanced up at her, but Kaiba's gaze was already set. And that just confirmed it.

"You . . . you did something." She said accusingly. Her over the shoulder bag was open and looked like her things were crammed into it last minute. Her hair looked like she had groomed it, then run her hands through it last minute, and she had a few papers clutched in her hand. She stalked over to him and stood over his desk.

Kaiba allowed her to tower over him, slouching in his desk seat nonchalantly. He had and eyebrow cocked, and his hand resting just over his mouth, covering the smirk he couldn't force himself to drop. Lights danced in his eyes as he felt more alive than he could remember.

There was something that felt gratifying about doing things for this girl. Kaiba at heart was all for charitable donations and spending time with organizations that did things for others, but seeing the final reactions of people receiving help and assistance that they so needed was. . . invigorating. For once he felt like he was living life, instead of just existing.

"I dont know what you're talking about." He intended to sound a little confused and surprised, but Serenity saw through it in a second.

"These take weeks to get through and it's only been eight days! And hush you know everything. You did something and you made me think I'd just have to deal with painstakingly waiting on the edge of my seat for something I thought would never come!" Serenity was beside herself. Happiness, excitement, adrenaline all happening at the same time. She wasn't angry, or frustrated, just shocked. She let out a deep sigh, calming herself and sat on the window ledge next to his desk.

"You . . . you really are full of surprises. I just . . .What do you want?" Kaiba's eyes widened, his smirk faded, and the lights in his eyes dimmed. Jolts of confusion shot through his mind as words failed him. He just looked up at her questioningly. "Kaiba, you've been rescuing me, and doing favors for me, and giving me advice, and . . .everything! You've got so much to think about and worry about and do, yet you're still always there for me. There must be something I could do for you in retu-"

"Quit it. You know very well, I only do what I want to." He retorted, seriously.

"But-" Serenity started again.

"What don't I have? What cant I get myself?" The questions were simple. He wanted to help her. He wanted to make her happy, and do her favors. The thought warmed her.

"You . . . This isn't fair." She pouted cutely. Kaiba could tell she was relaxing and showing a bit of humor, but still, he waited for her to elaborate. "You get to do all this stuff for me and I just have to sit here and accept it? I cant do anything at all for you?" Kaiba thought for a second.

" . . .Challenge me."

"What?"

"I've been bored lately. Challenge me." He shrugged.

"Challenge you to what? I'm no good at dueling." He scoffed, making her wrinkle her nose. They'd gotten quite close since the beginning of the week, even though it had only been less than three days. Every morning before class and during the fifteen minute break during that class they would chat and joke as if they were old friends. They enjoyed each others company, but the icing on the cake was the disturbed and even jealous looks they got from the rest of the class.

"Listen, I just want a challenge. Pick a game, or sport or something. You can even make your own. Make it difficult." Serenity thought for a second. This could be fun.

"Hmmmm . . . oh . . .You're good at figuring things out." She observed. Kaiba nodded, expecting a riddle, or puzzle. "Ok. I have a secret. Figure it out." Kaiba raised an eyebrow as Serenity smiled sweetly. This was an intriguing challenge.

" . . .what is the secret about?" He asked tentatively. She wagged a finger in his face.

"Uh uh, that's against the rules." His brow furrowed. She popped down from the window sill. "Ok, rule one, you're not allowed to ask what the secret is, or what it's about. Rule two, you cant ask anyone else what it is, they don't know anyways. Rule three, you have to get it yourself, if you have any help in any way from someone else, you lose." Kaiba's eyes narrowed at her. She was good.

"Doesn't that seem a bit unfair?" He asked, watching a grin form on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted a challenge." Serenity tried her hand at a trademark 'Kaiba shrug' and pulled it off pretty well. He almost laughed.

"Challenge accepted. One more thing." His features turned smug. "What do I get if I win?" Serenity could feel heat rise to her face, but she was in no way going to act like he effected her. She raised her eyebrows, feigning shock at his playful attitude. She decided to play along. Serenity let a lock of hair escape from behind her ear as she leaned in closer to Kaiba. After reaching her destination of only six inches away from his ear she finally stopped.

Kaiba could feel his heart racing. His whole body felt warm, and his stomach was doing a weird sort of dance. He could feel his grip on the desk tensing up. He put everything he could into controlling his breathing before she could notice, but he wondered why she hadn't stopped sooner to ask why his heart was beating so loudly...or was it just him who noticed?

"What you win," She whispered next to his ear, "is a challenge." She giggled and pulled back, walking around the rest of the desks in his row and sat in her own. Kaiba sighed, relieved, but he couldn't beat the feeling that some part of him yearned to race like that one more time. Maybe more than once.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, almost exclusive chapter dedicated to Kaiba and Serenity here. What did you guys think? Kaiba's getting comfy and happy and personable . . . it's almost too good to be true right? I mean, all good things must come to an end right? o.o **covers mouth** I . . .I mean . . . They're happy . . . yay!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

She flattened the edge of her skirt against her legs, promising not to pick at it again for the fourteenth time this morning. Though she had already made up her mind, She found herself stalling to the very last minute of the last day possible. Turn in was actually due at the end of the week, but they only had fifteen extra slots and they were filling up fast. If she was going to do it, now would be the time.

She slid her chair out from beneath her and fingered the stuffed envelope. Her hands quivered and she couldn't quite find the strength to stand.

'This is worth it.' she thought to herself, spawning the energy and motivation to lift herself from the seat and make her way to the teacher.

* * *

"Hey Joey, um, can I talk to you?" Tristan straddled his motorcycle while Joey wiped clean the headlight for his own. Joey laughed.

"No, you can't eva talk to me again." He joked. Tristan gave a small laugh of his own.

"Joey . . . You know how we're best friends. . . and you know me better than anyone else." Tristan started. Joey gave him a weird look and waited for him to get to the point. "Well," Tristan said, clearing his throat, "You don't think I'm a bad guy right?" He finished for the moment. Joey was stunned. Why was he asking him stupid questions like this?

"No man, why?"

"You'd even say that a girl would be lucky to catch me, right?" Tristan asked, ignoring Joey's question.

"Damn straight. Why, someone saying shit about ya?"Joey asked, getting defensive.

"Not yet. . ." Tristan muttered quietly. Joey didn't quite hear him. "Joey . . . Can I ask your sister out?" Tristan spit it out, putting it all on the line. Joeys face flushed red.

"Wh. . .What? Are you kidding me? She's like . . .my baby sister. She's not datin til she's-"

"Thirty? She's a few months away from eighteen. And she's brilliant and kind and it's not like I'd be taking her away from you! We're always together, if anything, it's the best deal. You'll see her all the time, you know who I am, where I live and how to get a hold of me. I have a job and my own transportation, and I wouldn't take advantage of her. You said it yourself, a girl would be lucky to get me." Joey faltered. Tristan had rebutted every argument and point he had to make before he even made it. Taking it all in, Joey sighed deep.

"Tristan," He started.

* * *

It was barely a split second after the bell rang when students poured from the halls into the bright day ahead of them. Serenity had imagined the moments leading up to the day she was finally free of her father, and the moment she would taste that freedom, but she had never fully thought through the time immediately after. It was like she was given an entirely new life.

A slight breeze plucked her hair up and played with it lightly. Smiling, she tucked it back behind her ear and hugged her books to her. As she headed farther away from the school, she noticed Kaiba's limo pull up to the sidewalk where parents came to pick up students.

"Where do you like to go after school?" She heard from behind her. Kaiba had just exited the school, and she was directly between him and his ride. She smiled again.

"I didn't know you were allowed to ask questions outside of first block." She giggles, referring to her 'challenge'. He smirked.

"It's not against the rules." He said, dropping one of his shrugs. "Besides, today you said something about all my questioning starting to bore you, so I figured I'd go a different route." He said, opening the door to his limo and waiting for her.

"I go lots of places, but I think I like the park the best." Kaiba frowned a bit.

"It's winter." He stated. Serenity laughed.

"Well, if you don't want to." Serenity started walking down the sidewalk, passing the limo. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Fine." He said, halting her. She turned around and walked up to the door he was holding open. She stood, chest to chest with him, or as close to it as she could, and locked eyes with him. He rolled his eyes in return. "Just get in." He could feel a smirk play across his lips.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Serenity had to keep herself from running to the banks of a small pond situated on the western edge of the park. About an inch of powdery snow covered the ground, save for the few stone paths that ran through the park.

"It's . . . a park." Kaiba said in return. Serenity scrunched up her face and jogged to where the pond met the land. After securing her books in her bag, she plopped on the ground and patted the snow next to her. Kaiba raised a brow.

"These are Armani." He said, noting his pants. Serenity laughed.

"If anyone can afford another pair of trousers, it's you!" She almost snorted as Kaiba frowned again.

"Just the trousers alone probably costs more than your entire outfit." He stated flatly.

"Hey, I'm proud that I only paid seven dollars for my pants." She said, twisting her legs and eying the clothing in question.

"You can tell" Kaiba folded his arms in front of him, and looked off to the side. He heard Serenity gasp.

"Well fine, stay up there party pooper." She went back to staring at the semi frozen pond grumpily. After a few seconds Kaiba's eyes wandered back down to the pouting redhead, and he couldn't help but smile.

Serenity felt a gentle thud, and peered up in time to see Kaiba sitting next to her, brushing the snow off the palms of his hands. Noticing her attention, he gave her a sideways glance and a half smirk, then fixed his gaze on the pond.

"How can you not say this is beautiful?" Serenity pondered while staring dreamily at the landscape. Kaiba toggled between the girl and the land in front of him.

"It's . . .a pond." When Kaiba returned to Serenity, she was looking at him as if he were blind. She ot up and stood behind him, with a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from twisting to face her. Kneeling behind him, she covered his eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You're gonna try this again." She said into his ear. "When I move my hands, I dont just want you to look. I want you to see it. First, everything at once, then every tiny little piece. Then once you've seen every individual thing there is to see, I want you to see it all at the same time again. Then tell me what you see." She said. She waited a few more seconds to let what she said sink in, then moved her hands, and scooted off to the side to watch him and make sure he was doing it right.

His eyes were closed under her hands, and remained closed for a few more seconds after she lifted them. She watched as they fluttered open, momentarily adjusting to the sudden light. His face was flat as blue orbs scanned the horizon slowly, and steadily. No time passed at all until those very eyes began darting around, taking in the surroundings. Slowly, Kaiba's breathing became deeper. She smiled as his features softened. Finally, his eyes closed, then opened. Kaiba inhaled shortly, eyes scanning like they did the first time. Serenity smiled widely.

"It's breathtaking isn't it? Have you ever seen anything so pretty?" She said, taking in what she had just taught him to take in. Kaiba's eyes finished their journey across the picture perfect landscape, and resting on her. He paused for a moment.

"Yes." Serenity made a confused face, as if she was contemplating trying to teach him all over again, and turned to look at him questioningly. Immediately her inquisitive look disappeared. She opened her mouth slightly, but he had already closed the gap between them. He had one hand at the nape of her neck, fingers brushed lightly through her hair, removing all thought from Serenity's mind and melting her in one instant. When he finally pulled away she lingered at his lips, pulled her own into her mouth and let her eyes flutter open. He was watching her. Taking her in as she taught him to take in the area around them. Her mind still hadn't started back up yet.

Kaiba let his had fall slowly from the warmth of her neck, brushing her silky skin as it fell. She was truly beautiful, in and out. He couldn't think of anything that could defy this fact. Then something flashed in his mind. Coal locks, dancing in the wind. A pair of chestnut eyes warmly peering at him through impossibly long black lashes. An emerald dress that showed just enough, but was elegant and classy. Her blood red lips curved in a half-circle smirk, all of it in a split second, raced through his consciousness.

He pulled back abruptly. Serenity watched a look of confusion cross his face, and took on one of her own. But there was a difference of confused looks. Hers was mixed with worry, Kaiba seemed almost sick. He looked her up and down, then averted his gaze as he seemed to attempt to keep his balance.

"I . . .This was wrong." He said, looking anywhere but at her. "I . . . I need to go." Kaiba stood and made his way back to his limo. He could see himself close the door to the limo and watched as his driver nodded to him and began to drive away. He couldn't remember what he said, or even hearing the door close. The only thing that registered was the limo pulling away as Kaiba saw Serenity frozen in place right where he left her.

* * *

"Hey Yugi, guess what?" Tea pulled up a chair next to him as he cleared some space at the table for her.

"What's up Tea?" He asked brightly.

"I . . .I'm going to Egypt!" Yugi stopped for a second, a little confused. "I bought one of the slots open to other students." She said, starting to worry whether Yugi's confusion was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Tea, That's great!" Tea's heart started beating again. "But . . . it's really expensive to buy into. Isn't it like, two thousand dollars?" He asked in amazement.

"I had been saving up for something but I thought this was a better investment." She said, giving him a light squeeze. "I wanted to be there for you- with you. This is important to you, and because of that . . . it's important to me too." warmth rushed through Teas face as a blush crept up on her. Yugi mirrored her blush and smiled.

"Tea. . . I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." He began to clear the table of the cards he was packaging for his grandpas shop, and grabbed a bottle of water for himself and Tea.

'Yea, a friend...' Tea thought to herself, forcing the smile to remain on her face.

* * *

Piercing sensations spiked through her fingers and legs, finally waking her from her daze. Serenity had forgotten that she had been sitting in the snow for... she couldn't remember exactly how long. She lifted herself immediately, brushing the snow from her pants and then her hands. 'Was it that horrible?' She asked herself. She didn't exactly ask for, or even expect Kaiba to kiss her, but surely she wasn't so disgusting as to scare him away from a single kiss. Was she? Serenity stood still, shaken to the bone.

'Maybe... Maybe he was right. all those times... when he said...' Serenity wandered home, the sun setting behind her.

* * *

A fog had moved over the town, making the morning seem to move sluggishly by. It was the kind of atmosphere that could put you to sleep even if you were a morning person.

He could feel a smile play across his lips as he brushed open his navy blue blazer. The silver edging of the article folded open easily revealing a black shirt underneath. His hand skimmed the liner of the blazer until he found the pocket he was looking for. A simple folded picture of a girl with honey eyes and auburn hair looked out at him with a warm smile.

He glanced around, taking in the well lit halls and half awake students. The neutral color scheme of white walls, tan lockers and a rich brown trim surrounded him.

'So . . .this is Domino High? What a dump.' He thought to himself, finally reaching his destination. His eyes wandered up to the door in front of him, then to the plaque on the wall next to it.

Mr. Hunt

AP Calculus

Room 213

.

.

.

.

.

**So, another update which I believe makes three in the last four or five days. Am I making up for lost time? The next update should come a bit farther down the road. I'm enjoying writing for all of you and seeing the hits and visitors raise every day. Dont forget to review to tell me what you think! I love to know exactly what you like about my writing so I can continue to do it possibly work on it to make it even better. **

**R+R+E! Love ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

.

'What am I doing?' Kaiba thought to himself. He had wandered from the limo, into the house, and up the stares, but didn't recall actually traveling the distance. It wasn't until he found himself sitting on the bed that the memories came flooding back to him. He grabbed his head. 'I just left her . . . in the snow. . . all alone. What the hell is wrong with me? She's not like that. She really does care. She. . . She's not Nicole.' Kaiba grabbed his keys and took off for the park.

He could have sworn he had just left the park. Just got home. Sat on the bed for a few seconds then got up again. So why was it dark? Kaiba walked the park. Skimmed the banks of the pond, and finally walked back to his car. She had already left. Kaiba decided, instead of tracking her down, to go home and give up. Why would she ever listen to him again? Why would she possibly forgive him? Kaiba could barely forgive himself.

* * *

Serenity tentatively walked down the hallway, making her way to her class. Every other day that week she would have been excited to start the day, but today she felt sick. She could feel the fluttering anxiety in her chest as she turned into her classroom and was forced to confront life. She glanced up only once while she made her way to her seat. Kaiba was solemnly typing on his laptop. He slowed as she approached and sat herself next to him, then continued at a pace much faster.

Serenity briefly wondered what he was thinking but was yanked out of the thought by a voice calling to her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little Serenity." Serenity's blood turned to ice. Kaiba peered above the laptop screen as a young man with dirty blonde hair and a shifty smile grinned at Serenity. "Who would have thought I would run into you here? Oh, I was just thinking about you as well. Probably two weeks ago, when I saw your father on the news. Something about eight to ten years?" Serenity tried to stop herself from shaking, but failed. The boy smirked. He sat himself in the seat in front of Serenity, facing backwards, and clutched her hand. "You know what that means? We can finally be together. No one can come between us now." He raised his other hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Serenity flinched violently and immediately averted her gaze. He gritted his teeth, but kept a fake smile plastered on his face. She scrunched her eyes closed as he began to squeeze her hand until the blood couldn't get through anymore.

Kaiba had had enough. He might have been awful to her the day before, but he'd be damned if this freak touched her- hurt her. He sighed, calming himself, and began to close the laptop lid.

"I'm sorry Serenity, I just had to finish that. I know you wanted to talk this mor-" Kaiba stopped himself, pretending he had just noticed the boy sitting across from her "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to someone else. That's ok." He said, standing. "I have to use the restroom before class anyways." Kaiba leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I'll get you at break though, I promise." He turned and headed towards the door.

It was either out of fear, or confusion that Serenity pulled free from the boys grasp, but she found herself following Kaiba into the hall.

"What was that?" She called to him. He stopped and turned back, as if he had only thought he heard her. He started back towards her, reaching out for her hand.

"Are you ok?" He tried, but could barely get it out before she whipped her hand away.

"You drive me insane." She said plainly. Kaiba's head lolled forward, in defeat. He truly felt terrible. "I start to think; maybe he does care about _something_. And then yesterday," Serenity almost laughed though looked as if she were going to cry, "I almost thought; maybe _someone_ cared about _me_, like really cared. . . and then you looked at me." Kaiba could feel his heart break as tears began to line her eyes. "Then I knew it was true. Everything he ever told me, everything he ever called me." Serenity shook her head, trying to keep the tears in.

Kaiba gripped her arms, trying to get her to look at him, and quietly calling her name.

"No!" Her eyes finally locked with his "It's not fair. Why do they get to be beautiful and I'm just this . . .disgusting thing." She gestured to the girls in the classroom, then to herself. He shook her slightly, calling her name louder and startling her into facing him.

"You're not disgusting. Yesterday wasn't your fault, it had nothing to do with you." He assured her. She scoffed.

"Oh? It's not you, it's me?" She asked skeptically, reciting the cliche.

"No, it's not my fault either. Not entirely. Listen . . . I . . . I got scared ok?" Kaiba's voice dropped to a low whisper. Serenity couldn't think of anything to say. The Seto Kaiba? Scared? "When I saw you . . . when I really thought about you . . . I realized how I felt about you. And I kissed you. And then I remembered her." Serenity was confused. She waited for him to continue. "I was dating a girl. And it was serious. I may have even loved her. I was stupid. She siphoned money out of my bank accounts and drafted a prenuptial contract giving her ¾ of my shares of the company and my assets, should we ever marry and divorce. And I was such an idiot I almost signed it. She didn't even try to pretend she cared about me once I confronted her. She said she was tired of working me over and got enough, so she just left." Serenity searched for words and Kaiba waited for her to find them.

" . . .Kaiba. I don't want your money." Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "I don't want your corporation." She laughed sourly, "and honestly, your fame is kind of annoying." He gave a quiet laugh and shook his head a bit. His grip on her arms turned soft, and he caressed her skin lightly.

"Serenity . . . you were never disgusting." He cupped her chin, assuring her eyes met his. "You could never be disgusting." His hand brought her face up to his and he kissed her deeply. Her fingers curled around the lapel of his duster.

Something tapped loudly on the lockers that Serenity was pushed up against. The two broke apart and looked up at Mr. Hunt, who glanced at them with amusement before heading into the classroom. Serenity blushed and smiled.

They could hear Mr. Hunt questioning, then kicking out the boy who troubled Serenity. He stepped out as Kaiba and Serenity approached the door. The boy stopped in the hall, watching as Kaiba offered Serenity the lead. Serenity kept her eyes on the ground as she passed him and made her way to her seat. Kaiba, closed the door most of the way behind Serenity, then grabbed the kid by the arm and threw him against a locker.

"Touch her, and I'll make sure you disappear forever." He said calmly. He clapped the boy on the shoulder and headed into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

There was just so much to do. Mai had already booked the venue, ordered the flowers, designed the cake, and obtained the most perfect dress. But there was still the marriage license, the brides maids dresses, the tuxedos, the pastor- Mai sighed heavily and rubbed the temples of her head. Just then a shrill beeping sound emerged from her phone. She jumped, then angrily grabbed the phone. The number read restricted, and she debated just ignoring it.

"... Hello?" Mai sounded exhausted, but soon her whole demeanor changed. She snapped straight up, shock apparent in her eyes.

"I see you're going through with it." A male voice sounded from the other side of the phone. "That was stupid Mai. You know you can't live without your money. You're not that kind of girl. I should know." She had had enough.

"You really do think I'm stupid don't you?" The man on the other side chuckled but didn't speak. A smile found it's way to her lips. " Oh, Dad, you are a piece of work. You didn't really think you could get away with blackmailing me did you? After all the shady business you did in front of me? You can cut me off, that's fine. I already have enough to last me and Joey the rest of our lives." She almost laughed as she could feel his smile disappearing over the phone. "You see, _Dad_, When you first threatened to cut me off, I went ahead and emptied every bank account with my name on it." She paused, letting him soak in what she said.

"That's right. All the bribe money you took from your 'investors', and all the blackmail money you collected from those poor small business chains? The money you hid from the government by putting it under my name? Don't worry, I wont rat you out, but you'll never see it again. Or me for that matter. Enjoy your life, Dad. Think of this as a new start." Mai clicked off the phone. Her heart was racing. Adrenaline was pumping. How many nights had she wanted to say those very words. . . to break him down like he used to do to her. She only wished that Joey had been there to see it.

* * *

"Joey?" Yugi sat with his legs dangling over the concrete wall separating the parking lot from the schools outdoor eating area. Joey dusted off a place next to him and jumped up to seat himself.

"What's up Yug?" Yugi looked a little confused.

"Have you noticed anything weird with Tea?" He asked, looking up at the blonde. Joey gave him a questioning look. "Well, she told me she bought in to the trip to Egypt, to support me." Yugi started, looking at the ground and trying to find the words too describe what was wrong.

" That sounds like Tea." Joey cut him off.

"Well, ever since she told me, she's been acting, I don't know, down?" Yugi looked back up to his friend.

"Well what did ya say to her when she told ya?"

"Um . . . I said I was grateful to have a friend like her... And then she just smiled at me and since then she's been really… quiet." Yugi looked a bit sad.

"Yug, you eva stop to think maybe she liked you?" Yugi's expression turned to disbelief.

"I . . . kind of always thought she had a thing for Yami." As Yugi said it, he could feel Yami raise an eyebrow. Joey made the feeling complete by raising one himself.

"Wha?"

"Yeah, she always blushes a lot when he's out and she kinda stumbles over her words. I... I just hope I didn't hurt her feelings." Yugi said, gaze returning to the ground.

"Well. Why don't ya try asking her out? There's a Christmas dance coming up between the Egypt trip and the France trip." Joey pointed out. Yugi looked up first excited, then confused.

"The France trip?"

"Yeah. Geez Yug, you been keeping a close eye on her to see she's acting weird, but not close enough to know she's been in the drama club for ever. I don't think she'd skip out on going to France either." Joey laughed. Yugi frowned. He had to ask her then, he didn't think he could wait.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**So, I lied again. But this time it was a good lie! I updated faster than I thought I would instead of slower! It's a good thing! **

**R+R+E ~ 3 love**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

.

.

.

.

"Serenity, you're drivin me crazy!" Joey threw his hands in the air as he paced around Serenity. She stood in the middle of his living room, head turned down and waited for her brother to finish. Mai lounged on the couch, filing her nails and rolling her eyes at Joey's outbursts.

"Joey'" Serenity started, giving up on waiting for him to stop making incoherent sounds and start forming words. "He's been so incredibly helpful, and nice, and-"

"Nice? He's freaking Kaiba!" Joey attempted to cut her off, but Serenity kept going.

"He saved my life! Twice." Serenity finally rendered him speechless. It was true, and for that he felt like he owed Kaiba, which infuriated him. Kaiba had been such a monster only two years prior, Kidnapping Yugi's grandfather, taking his most prized possession and destroying it in front of him. Torturing and degrading Joey the entire time he's known him. Generally being an ass of epic proportions. Joey was conflicted. He knew he owed the boy, but he refused to have him be a part of Serenity's life any more than he had been. How long would it be until he started treating her just the way he had been treating everyone else?

"Serenity, I don't want you exposed to people like him, and that includes him." Mai rolled her eyes again, but he ignored her. "And now the papers are official, I'm your guardian, at least for the next two months til you turn eighteen-"

"Which Kaiba helped with as well!" Serenity almost screamed.

"Wh-what?" Joey blinked in disbelief.

"Joey, he called one of the people he's been working with to keep guardianship over Mokuba and gave them a character profiling and recommendation for you. He also sped up the process a bit. So I could go to Egypt." Serenity finished. Joey didn't know what to say. The conflict and confusion of his thoughts made his eyes dart around the room, unsure of what to land on.

'What's with Kaiba lately? Being so nice... wait, he's not nice, he's just being nice to Serenity. _Well at least he's being nice to her._' out of all the people, Joey would want Kaiba's niceness to go to Serenity, she was his baby sister and didn't deserve bad treatment. 'But Kaiba's NOT nice. To ANYONE. _Maybe you just haven't been nice to him? Serenity's nice to everyone. She'd give him no reason- _No, it's Kaiba. He's gotta be planning something. That's the only explanation. _ Is it? Or am I just paranoid?_' Joeys thoughts seemed to battle indefinitely.

"Joey," Serenity's voice pierced through Joeys mental arguments. "It's just dinner at his place. We're not running away together." Though, Serenity would be lying if she'd said she didn't want to at that point. Joey took in a deep breath, both sides of his psyche giving up.

"Ask Mai." He said, brushing past her. Mai watched him march down the hallway with an eyebrow raised. Once the door shut, Mai popped up from her previous impassive position and patted the sofa next to her. Serenity wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad one.

"I will let you go." Mai said as Serenity found the seat next to her. Serenity puffed up with happiness and flashed an excited smile. "If-" the smile wavered. "You tell me the truth." Mai gave Serenity a smile of her own.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked a little confused.

"What's really going on between you and Kaiba?" Mai smirked as Serenity's face turned ghostly.

"Mai... It's just dinner. He's helped me through a rough time and we've just been close." Serenity said as flatly as she could. Mai's smirk became more playful.

"How close. C'mon Serenity. A girl just _knows _certain things." Mai flipped back a few perfect blonde locks, glancing sideways towards Serenity, who didn't appear at all as comfortable as she did. She watched the red-head play with thoughts and ideas in her head. She waited patiently until Serenity made up her mind. A slight blush crept across Serenity's features.

"He might have kissed me..." Mai's eyes bulged. She knew whatever she got would be good, she just didn't quite expect this.

"On the mouth?" Mai asked. It was like she was suddenly energized.

"Shhhh! Joey can't know!" Serenity whisper-shouted, peering warily at her brothers door.

"Well, of course he can't know, not yet at least. He's too bone headed, but I'm gonna only tell you this once Hun, you're going to have to tell him eventually, and I think you'd better plan for it as soon as possible." Serenity smiled, but it seemed like it was more out of exhaustion than anything else. She seemed drained and as if she were deciding something important and didn't have the energy to hide it.

"Yeah..." She said absentmindedly.

"By the way, I saw what you packed for Egypt, and girl, we need to have a serious talk. Green? You're wearing green to Egypt? And you didn't pack a single blue accessory." Mai grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her into the bedroom to 'fix' her suitcase while a pouting Joey continued to pout.

* * *

"Then Joey said 'I didn't mean it as a good thing!' and Mai stopped and turned to him and said 'So you're saying I have a big mouth?" Yugi laughed.

"Oh no! He's always getting himself into stuff like that. Sometimes I think he should just stop talking." Tea giggled. Yugi and Tea finished laughing, ending with a sigh, then the boy looked up at her.

"Tea... I know the winter dance is coming up, and uh... I was kind of hoping that you'd go with me." Tea speechlessly looked at Yugi. She seemed confused. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, each time making Yugi hope she would give a favorable response. He began to worry.

"Yugi...yes. Yes I'd love to go with you!" Tea smiled brightly.

"Even... Even if Yami isn't there with us?" Yugi asked tentatively.

"Why would Yami be there if he's got his own body?" She asked, making Yami smile as well, though she couldn't see that. He was glad she had such faith in his dream. Tea laughed a bit. "But hey, You both could take me, I could have one of you on either side... of course, that could just confuse everyone at school." Yugi giggled along with her. Then it was settled. Yugi was taking Tea to the dance.

* * *

A bell rang out, echoing the the great hall of the Kaiba mansion. A quiet 'kreeee' sound squeaked as the door slowly opened and a middle aged man dressed in a servants uniform answered the door.

"Ms. Wheeler, I take it?" The man asked rather robotic like. Serenity nodded and stepped in. "Might I take your coat?" He sounded again. Serenity almost thought 'maybe he is a robot' for a second, then mentally scolded herself for being so mean.

"Thank you." She said politely. The mansion was indeed just as big as it looked on the outside. The great room was open and warm. It had two large free standing staircases, bending towards each other until they met in the center of the room on a platform. From there they had another small set of stairs leading up to another platform, and from that two staircases leading in opposite directions, to the left and right. Behind them a huge double story window let in plenty of light from the back yard, or courtyard, Serenity couldn't tell.

In the great hall there were many warm decorations, mostly earthy tones with a few dark oranges and bright reds. On the left wall there were two doors roughly twelve feet apart, and on the right there was one door and a hallway about the same distance as on the left. Serenity couldn't imagine trying to navigate the place by herself. She smiled as she silently questioned how many people it would take to find her in here, even if she was trying to be found.

"This way, Miss." The man outstretched an arm, ushering her to the door on her right. He opened it for her as Serenity approached and she nodded to him in appreciation.

"Serenity!" Mokuba jumped out of his seat and ran up to hug his guest. The older brother, who was in the back of the room standing over a stereo turned to greet her. He petted the younger Kaiba's head and leaned in to brush a kiss on her cheek before leading her to her seat. The dining room was probably one quarter the size of the great room, but it was still large enough to be gigantic. The dining table could fit maybe ten to twelve people comfortably, and there were decorative china cabinets lining one wall and the stereo and a buffet table on the back wall.

Serenity almost drooled the second she caught a whiff of the layout. She could see lobster drenched in butter over a garlic pasta, warm bread rolls with herbs, a spinach salad with berries, nuts and a sweet pomegranate dressing, and a sparkling bottle of what appeared to be home made white grape juice.

"What do you think?" Kaiba said from behind her. Serenity, so lost in the overwhelming sensations, almost didn't answer.

"This is amazing. You didn't have to do all this." She glanced up at him and he smirked.

"Pft, this is nothing." It was like he was trying to brag. Maybe he was. He pulled out her seat for her, then seated himself. The food was ten times better than it smelled.

"So Serenity, Are you all ready for the trip to Egypt?" Mokuba asked. Serenity detected a bitter tone, but decided to just answer the question.

"I thought I was, but Mai told me I packed wrong, so she's making me do it all over." Serenity giggled.

"How... do you pack wrong?" Mokuba asked, dropping all tones other than confusion.

"Remember when you packed for your camp field trip." Kaiba pointed out, waving his fork at Mokuba.

"I'm pretty sure Serenity didn't forget her pants." Mokuba said incredulously. Serenity almost spit out her food.

"She said my clothes were childish." Serenity felt a blush flash across her face. "She's making me pack more... mature clothes." Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing wrong with your clothes." He said dismissively. Serenity beamed a smile to him. Dinner talk mainly revolved around the upcoming trip, then talk of school work when Mokuba became a bit too jealous, then other future events.

"Hey Seto, isn't there a dance coming up?" Mokuba asked, playing matchmaker again. Kaiba stopped, fork buried in pasta and mid twirl. He looked up at Serenity who was also looking at him, both sharing looks of discomfort. Was it too soon for that sort of thing?

"... Serenity... I-"

"I think you should go with someone else." Serenity interrupted him. When he gave her a confused, almost hurt look, she felt the need to continue. "It's not that I don't want to go with you, I do. I think it would be great, but... Joey would blast me into pieces and then bury them, plus if you show up with me... well there are enough rumors that we're going out. If you show up with someone else, it'll look like you've got no real relationship with anyone... Just a girl to hang off your arm while you're in public. That way all your fan girls will still vote for you; their handsome, rich, _single_ dream boy." Serenity pointed out.

"I didn't realize you had such a devious political mind." Kaiba smirked.

"Well, if they're going to vote for the wrong reasons, they might as well vote for _you_ for the wrong reasons. What's the point of them voting against you for the wrong reasons? It's all very pointless, but it's how it is." She said. He could feel himself smiling. He could tell where all the brains went in her family.

* * *

"What is taking you so long? A corpse would move faster." A low growl escaped the mans lips.

"I don't see you helping any." Malik returned. He unwrapped the bound item in front of him with great care and dexterity.

"We have one day before the pharaoh arrives, and you're mussing around with last minute details." He grumped. Malik scowled.

"Now you've confused me, do you want me working faster, or do you want me to stop all together?" The rhetoric question bounced off the walls of the musty tomb, the words laced in sarcasm and disdain.

"Why are you bothering, we don't have the puzzle, or the ankh."

"Yet." Malik felt an evil grin play across his lips. "I will be ready when they come... when he comes."

.

.

.

.

.

**Hi all! Good news for me, not only have I obtained over 1000 hits in the last 10 days that I've been back, I've also managed to reach my 100th review! I'm so happy and proud of myself for being able to write a story that you all seem to like so much. I'm touched that you all are reading and enjoying this enough to write me and tell me what you think. I am always open to constructive suggestions, critiques and advice, so please continue writing to me. I want to continue to improve for all of you and myself. **

**Keep reading, reviewing and enjoying. Much love and here's wishing you all a happy 1st of December. Now starts the countdown to the last 31 days of 2011!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

.

"Now boarding from Narita, Japan, to Cairo Egypt, Flight JL781 at terminal E." Narita Airport's PA sounded, repeating itself twice more for clarity. The art class shuffled, double checking to see if everyone was present. Yugi, Tea and Serenity had volunteered to help make sure the people from their class knew where to go, and what they had to do to keep moving smoothly, while Kaiba dealt with the ticket claims, reception, baggage check, and general movement through the airport.

"I'm so excited!" Tea said, grabbing Yugi's arm. "I've never been outside of the country before." Yugi flashed her a bright smile. The class filtered into the plane, taking their seats, and much to everyone's amazement, Kaiba rode with them in economy class seating. Though, in traditional Kaiba fashion, he refused to speak any more than he had to and remained on his laptop the entire 17 hour flight.

When the plane landed, a familiar face greeted the group. Ishizu stood, with name tag and wide smile. She led the group to the bus pickup and showed them to their hotel. It was getting quite late, and everyone was tired from the journey. Well, almost everyone.

"I cant believe you're sharing a room with Kaiba." Tea said. Serenity overlooked the tone she used.

"He said he didn't just want to throw money at a campaign, that he wanted to be a part of it. So I guess he's doing everything with the rest of us, as one of us." Yugi thought out loud. Serenity smiled.

"Well, that explains the plane." Tea pondered. The door to Yugi's room opened and Kaiba stepped in.

"I didn't realize you'd be having company the entire night through." He said blankly.

"You knew I'd be spending all my time with my friends." Yugi replied, but a glance to the clock made him rethink what he'd said only a few seconds prior. "But . . .it is kinda late, and we did have a long day." Tea got the hint, but still scrunched her nose at Kaiba as she passed. Serenity flashed a quick smile at him, along with a look that said 'be nice' before the two headed for their own room.

Yami laid on the bed, awake and too anxious to get any rest. He could feel Yugi's fatigue, but even Yugi was too excited to get some proper sleep. Kaiba had finished something on his laptop and was already asleep in the bed a few feet away. Yami lifted the puzzle, looking at it intently. Finally, after what seemed like a few moments, but in reality was more like a half hour, Yami lifted the puzzle from his neck, allowing Yugi to take over and place it on the night stand beside him. He whispered a goodnight to his friend and rolled over to get comfortable.

As he drifted off to sleep, he could have sworn he had heard something in the hall, but his eyelids gave up on him before he could even form a thought as to what it might be.

* * *

"Wow, I can hardly sleep. Are we really here?" Tea mused. She had taken the bed by the window and was looking out. "It's a lot greener than I thought it'd be." Tea sat atop her blankets, bed still fully made. She was wearing a lime spaghetti strap tank top, and some blue and green pajama shorts.

"We're in Cairo. One of the cities near the Nile, actually, we're at the base of the Nile's delta. It's the greenest from here all the way up to the sea." Serenity pointed out. She was tired and ready to go to sleep, so her mind went into fact mode. Serenity fiddled with the hem of her silk pink pajama top, which didn't quite match with her purple fuzzy long pants, but didn't look horrible either. They were the one thing Mai had let her keep, after fighting for them.

"I wonder if Yugi is still awake." Tea said, still glancing out the window.

"It's almost one in the morning. You shouldn't be awake." Serenity would have laughed, but her tired body simply didn't have the energy.

"But he's got the most to be excited about. hey, if I knocked quietly on his door, do you think Kaiba will wake up and kill me?" Tea asked. Serenity blinked.

"At this hour? I wouldn't blame him." Serenity was surprised that she could still form a smile, but her lips curved nonetheless.

"I'm gonna go anyways." She said, getting up and opening the door. Serenity followed her crazy friend, muttering behind her as she walked.

"This is a bad idea." She said, following Tea out into the hall. Tea glanced down the hall and smirked.

"See, he is still awake, his door is open and everything." Suddenly a dark figure bolted out of the room and took off for the far staircase. Serenity and Tea snapped fully awake. Serenity took after the man, screaming for him to stop.

"Check Yugi!" She yelled to Tea, and heard her run into Yugi's room calling for him.

"Yugi!" Tea began shaking the boy awake.

"Urg, how the hell did you get in here?" Kaiba rolled over, lifting himself into the seated position. He was wearing a white tank top and some long dark green pajama pants. Yugi also woke, popping up and looking confused. He was clad in long sleeve red plaid pajamas.

"I just saw a mad run out of here, Serenity ran after him- Oh, God, Serenity's alone!" Tea just noticed.

"What!" Kaiba launched himself out of bed, and ran to the hallway, glancing back at Tea for confirmation.

"Left, they went down the stairs!" Kaiba was off before she could get another word out.

"No! My millennium puzzle!" Yugi yelled, and with that he tailed Kaiba, Tea following closely behind.

* * *

"Stop!" Serenity screamed again. She had almost caught up with him. One final lunge and he toppled to the floor.

"That's it! you, little girl, are really annoying me!" Bakura grabbed Serenity and raised the millennium ring to her. It flashed briefly and she fell limp. He could hear footsteps coming closer, and not quite thinking, grabbed Serenity and took off down the streets. Not even a minute passed when Kaiba reached where Bakura previously was.

Movement out of the corner of his eye alerted him where to go next. Yugi and Tea followed close behind as Kaiba led them down allies and streets. Finally after winding through the city, Kaiba was catching up with the thief. Suddenly Bakura halted and spun.

"I suggest you stop!" He called, freezing Kaiba in place. He had a long blade held across Serenity's body. "I'm not in the mood to kill tonight, but I do what needs to be done." He said, making Kaiba uneasy. A second later Yugi appeared in the ally, and stopped as Kaiba put out a hand to prevent him from getting too close.

"Give me my puzzle back Bakura!" Yugi cried.

"I wouldn't count on it little boy." A voice sneered from behind him. Yugi and Kaiba both turned. Malik stood, a sinister grin plastered across his face as he held a similar long blade up to his captive; Tea.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't see him." Tea said, tears filling her eyes. She gasped and shrieked as she watched movement behind the boys. Kaiba fell first with a loud thud, then Yugi as Bakura smashed the hilt of his blade into them. Tea tried to struggle, but was quickly restrained by Malik.

"You know, I had it under control." Bakura chided.

"Yeah, you looked like you were good. Weighed down by one of them, and chased by three more." Malik barked, his words soaked in bitterness. He threw Tea at where Bakura dropped Serenity. "You're going to carry her, do anything stupid and things might go bad." Malik pointed his sword at Yugi, then picked him up. Bakura grumbled something, then hoisted Kaiba up onto his shoulder.

Malik forced Tea to lead, instructing her when to turn when the time came. They went down a final dark ally after walking a few blocks and Malik's instructions stopped. Tea turned to see if he was still there, but her gaze only met a fist. Everything went black before she could even register what was going on.

"You could have waited til she was closer to the door." Bakura twitched. He dragged Kaiba the rest of the way to a door in the ally, then dropped him and unlocked it. He glanced back up at Malik before dragging Kaiba into the darkness before him. Malik stood eerily over Tea, a slight grin tugging at his lips. Bakura raised an eyebrow as he came back to bring another one inside.

"Do you mind? They're not weightless." Bakura said, lifting Serenity. Malik slowly shifted his gaze to Bakura, then after watching the white haired boy bring her into the darkness, lifted Tea and entered. After everyone was inside and properly restrained, Malik smirked evilly.

"The fun begins."

* * *

Kaiba's eyes blurred into vision. He was in a dark room, lit by a single torch. The fire gave the room a warm reddish hue, illuminating the stone walls and dirt floor. Next to him were Tea and Yugi, tied to the chairs they were propped up on. Kaiba noticed he was also tied to a chair. Kaiba hopped a little bit. The crude design and craftsmanship of the chair creaked and bent with his movement, giving him hope that it would break easily.

"I wouldn't do that." Kaiba's head snapped back up. Bakura sat off to the side, in a corner not so well lit. Kaiba could see something beside him, but couldn't make it out. Bakura laughed loudly and snapped his fingers. Light filled the room. Kaiba could hear Tea and Yugi beginning to shift, but what he saw prevented him from looking away. Serenity laid beside Bakura, a lifeless lump. Her body was twisted in an unnatural way and her eyes were... open, staring off in some unseen direction. Kaiba's entire being sunk inside him.

"Oh my God! Serenity!" Tea screamed, "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, please, it's not like I killed anyone... yet." Bakura flashed an arrogant smile at her, then looked down at Serenity, and began petting her hair. Kaiba was confused but rage still found it's way in.

"Don't you fucking touch her you freak!" He screamed, beginning to struggle against the ropes and chair.

"Ah ah ah." Bakura wagged a finger at Kaiba, only settling him slightly. He then gripped Serenity's hair and yanked her body up and over until she laid across his lap. Kaiba stilled instantly, fury etched in his face, but fear for the girl restraining him. "She's a pretty one. Not my type, but if you're into this sort of thing... " He trailed off, playing with the collar of her shirt.

"Bakura, release her, she has nothing to do with any of this." Yugi begged. Bakura snorted.

"Neither do you, not anymore at least. But... I will set her mind free, only because the ring must be empty for this to work." Bakura said. He let the ring flash and suddenly Serenity gasped. Her eyes watered immediately and she blinked rapidly, trying to rehydrate after all the time spent with her eyes drying out. When she could finally see, she jumped, and tried to shuffle away from Bakura, who was looming over her menacingly. He gripped her arms and refused to let her escape. Serenity looked around the room rapidly, but froze when she saw Kaiba, Yugi, and Tea, all restrained and looking less than well. Yugi had some blood trickling down his forehead, and Tea had a horrid black eye. Kaiba looked somewhat alright, but there was something wet in his hair.

"What... what do you want?" She tried to keep herself from crying. He leaned in close, mouth not even an inch from her neck. Locking eyes with Kaiba, he breathed in slowly. Kaiba's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Life" He whispered before running his teeth against her neck. Serenity shuddered at the sensation and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I thought you said she wasn't your type." Malik stood in a doorway behind the three restrained in chairs. He leaned against the frame of the door, a smile twisted onto his features.

"I haven't had fun in a while, even your sister would be my type." Malik's smile faded. Bakura's hand skimmed under Serenity's shirt, across her stomach and up.

"P-please... no." She sobbed. He yanked her hair, forcing her head backward and her back to arch as she cried out. Kaiba broke, refusing to be useless. He stood, chair still attached to him, and rammed the chair into the wall. It splintered immediately, and the ropes fell around him. Malik moved fast to grab him, but it wasn't fast enough. Kaiba lifted him and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground, and was on him in an instant, He could feel something hard in Malik's robe, and grabbed it. He didn't stop long enough to look at it, and swung it at Malik. The boy fell, bloody and groaning.

A scream alerted him to where his attention was needed next. Bakura stood, Serenity in front of him, gasping for breath as his hand closed over her throat.

"I will break her neck!" Bakura screamed at him. Kaiba paused for a moment to evaluate his surroundings, but unfortunately it was a moment too long. Malik brought down both of his fists, clenched tightly together, on the boys collar, cutting off blood, and knocking him senseless. Malik left briefly, and came back with another chair, this one a little better made, but still crude. He placed it, then grabbed Kaiba by the arm and 'helped' him into it, Kaiba began to struggle immediately. Malik, still hurting from the blow, dizzily stumbled away and Bakura sneered.

"Listen girlie, you're going to be good, got it? You're going to tie up your little hero, and you'll do a damned good job." He said, throwing Serenity at Kaiba. He grabbed his blade and held it up to Tea, a few centimeters away from her eye. "Now be a dear." Serenity had caught herself on Kaiba's lap. She looked to him, tears in her eyes. Kaiba sighed and nodded at her. She quivered out a breath and began tying him up, sobbing quietly as she did. "Well see now, that was easy." he said, lowering the sword. He frowned. "Well, now I have no reason to hurt anyone. That's no fun. Has anyone ever told you you cave too easily?" He taunted her. A sinister grin plastered itself onto him and he sauntered over to her.

Serenity was still kneeling in front of Kaiba. She couldn't find the strength to look up. Instead she looked to the ground, below Kaiba, and something caught her eye. A golden rod lay behind Kaiba's left foot, the thing he had hit Malik with, lay forgotten and in reach. Suddenly Bakura was behind her. He pushed her violently forward and she fell onto Kaiba's chest and lap hard. A strong hand held her down against Kaiba, and the other began lifting her shirt, exposing her scarred back.

"Huh, looks like someone's into the same shit as me." He said, fingers gliding across the marred flesh. Kaiba emitted a low growl, but it only seemed to fuel Bakura's amusement. Suddenly Serenity got an idea.

She sobbed and hugged Kaiba, making Bakura cackle evilly. One of her hands slipped below, finding the rod and placing it under Kaiba's foot, making him aware of it's presence. Bakura didn't even suspect, when she began untying Kaiba's wrists. When he was free, she pulled her arms up from behind him, and gripped the sides of the seat of his chair tightly. In one push she launched with all of her strength, crashing into Bakura and knocking him back.

Kaiba moved lightening fast, grabbing the rod and hitting Malik with it again, who had overcome his injury only seconds prior and was moving towards them. Serenity ran to Yugi and Tea, grabbing the sword Bakura had wielded before and cutting the bindings off of them. The heavy blade was too much for her and she was forced to drop it as she, Tea, and Yugi ran for the door. Yugi paused for a moment, just inside the door, and scanned the room once over. In the back he could see some sort of table. He ran up to it and found the millennium puzzle and ankh. He grabbed them and ran out the door where he saw Serenity looking in and waiting for Kaiba. Kaiba began towards Bakura, but stopped as the thief pulled out a smaller, more deadly weapon.

"Seto!" Serenity screamed from the doorway. She heard shots fired, but was taken into the hallway before she could see anything real. Kaiba had grabbed her and was running, holding onto her the whole way. They reached the streets, confused and lost, but Kaiba refused to let that slow them. He ran towards a more well lit section of city, the rest of them following closely.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, very action packed, wouldn't you say? This was one of the chapters I was really looking forward to writing, so it went fast. Tell me what you think.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy! ~love**


	19. Chapter 19

**I would just like to start this chapter with a little explanation of sorts. The ancient history in my story has changed. All will be revealed in time, I'm just letting you know that in case you're all like "Pwar? But that's not canon!" Yeah, it's not. **

Chapter 19

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba, Yugi, Tea and Serenity all sat in the boys hotel room. They were wrapped in towels and Yugi was being inspected by a doctor. They had already taken car of Kaiba's head and the girls were next. Ishizu finished a conversation with Ms. Hamond in the hall, then came in to the room and asked the doctor if she could have some privacy. Once the door closed, her attention was on Yugi.

"Is it true?" She asked. "Is my brother working with Bakura?" Yugi nodded.

"They wanted my puzzle." He clarified.

"Yes, I see you brought the ankh back too. You don't think-" Ishizu started

"Yes, I do. They were after their own bodies." Yami had taken over to talk more directly with Ishizu.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked, tired, hurt and frustrated. "This bull again? Is that what this is all about? I cant believe this."

"It's not bull, it's true Kaiba." Tea said. "And it's a much bigger deal than you think it is." Kaiba scoffed at her. He had remembered Yugi spewing some nonsense at battle city about this kind of thing, but he didn't believe a word of it, no matter how convincing Yugi was at the time... Kaiba shook his head.

"You weren't able to get the ring then?" Ishizu assumed. Yami closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Bakura pulled out a gun, it would have been impossible to get close." A sigh escaped his lips. After a few moments of silence, Ishizu spoke up again.

"Do you think they'll return?" She asked, looking to Yami. He nodded.

"They need the millennium puzzle and ankh. They'll come again. Bakura is desperate. He'll do anything." Yami said.

"This is ridiculous." Kaiba stood suddenly, which probably wasn't the best idea. He immediately felt dizzy, but he wasn't going to let them know that. "Tell me you don't believe in this crap too." he said, glancing at Serenity.

"Seto..." Serenity looked to Yami. She had gotten quite close to him, and considered him a great friend. She knew the difference between him and Yugi, and was almost better friends with Yami then Yugi. There was no doubt in her mind the difference in person, and the magic in the puzzle.

"I see." Kaiba started for the door.

"Seto, this is really important. Ya-" Serenity started.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're canceling the trip." He said, still facing the door.

"No, you cant!" Tea shouted, now getting up as well. Yami fell into himself, not knowing what to say or how to speak to get to where he needed to be.

"Seto!" Serenity ran up to him, stepping between him and the door. "Please, Seto-"

"Serenity, are you insane?" He said coldly as he looked down at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her as far away from everyone else in the room as possible, making their conversation more one on one. "Didn't you just hear what he said? For some damned stupid reason, the guys that attacked us before will probably come back and do it again. The men that assaulted us, threatened us, shot at us- For fucks sake Serenity, one tried to rape you!" He was speaking in only a whisper, but his tones were loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ishizu stood, torn. Being an expert in ancient Egypt and the millennium items, Ishizu's entire being screamed for them to be able to stay. But also being a friend of Yami, and Yugi, she couldn't let harm come to them. Suddenly something in the millennium necklace screamed out. She felt it quiver and shake on her, pulling just enough for her to notice. She looked to Tea and Yami for one of them to notice, but they were focused on Kaiba and Serenity. She then looked back at Kaiba, who had been threatening Yami's dreams. Then she looked to Serenity. The girl who Kaiba seemed to be protecting the most. The necklace screamed again.

"Seto, this isn't about me. It's about so much more. It's about life-" Seto shook his head.

"Serenity... "Seto started warmly, but returned to his 'public' cold self. "The problem is, I don't give a damn about anything else." He caressed her arms that were still in his grip, but she pulled back.

"I do." Kaiba couldn't understand why she would ever put herself in danger for anyone else.

"Excuse me," Ishizu said, walking toward Serenity. Kaiba glared at her. "But I think it might have just become about you." She reached up and unhooked the necklace, held it forward, and placed it on Serenity, who stood confused and uneasy. The necklace flashed briefly, and Serenity collapsed.

"What the fuck did you just do to her?" Kaiba demanded, holding the unconscious girl so she didn't get hurt. Ishizu was kneeling beside him, attention focused on Serenity.

"She is fine, she's just meeting her companion." Ishizu said warmly. Kaiba looked at her as if she had had three heads.

* * *

Serenity woke in a large circular bed. The mattress was like none she'd ever felt before. The sheets were perfectly silky and soft, in shades of gold and blue. Thin gold tinted fabrics hung from the high ceiling surrounding the bed. The room was huge, walls lined with a patterned trim and beautiful storks and cats painted across the bottom of the smooth stone walls. There was a doorway on the wall across from the bed, but despite the light illuminating the room from seemingly nowhere, the doorway was black and covered in shadows. There were large windows on the wall just to the right of the bed. As Serenity got up and approached them, she gasped. A great city of ancient times stood before her. Large stone and clay buildings still young and in their prime stood around her and she could see a river in the distance.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" A voice from behind her asked. Serenity jumped and spun. The girl in front of her was a near mirror image with only slight differences. Her hair was cut roughly, and was a darker shade of red-brown, and her eyes were more brown than Serenity's golden hazel. The girl smiled as she looked around. "This was our room." She said, touching the fabrics of the bed. "This is where he saved me." She added before looking back at Serenity.

"Where are we?" She asked the girl. The girl patted the bed after sitting, offering Serenity a place to rest beside her. Serenity took the offer.

"We are in my mind. Inside you. Inside the millennium necklace. But, if you're referring to the view, we are in Thebes, the Royal Palace of the Pharaoh, though, what you see now is all there is to see in this place. My freedom does not extend past the door." The girl said, looking towards the doorway. She had a look on her face Serenity couldn't discern.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked tentatively. She knew how much it affected Yami not knowing who he was.

"My name is Sarah. I was a slave in the palace, though my master gave me as much freedom as he was able." Serenity watched Sarah's features brighten. Serenity was taken aback. She knew the spirits of the millennium items were from Egypt, but the thought hadn't crossed her mind that one of them would be a slave.

"Who was he?" She asked, still a bit shocked by her recent discovery.

"High Priest Set." She said, pausing a moment. "Can... Can I see him?" The girl asked. Serenity was confused for a moment, but a thought dawned on her. If this truly was a spirit of the millennium item, she should be able to allow her to take control like Yugi and Yami. The girl smiled, realizing her dilemma. "Just relax..."

* * *

Serenity's eyes fluttered open, and Kaiba could feel himself be able to breath again. She smiled warmly, and raised a hand to his face, tears lining her eyes. He looked at her questioningly and gripped her hand, but something was wrong. She didn't look quite right. Something was off, and he couldn't put his finger on it. She sighed deeply, and widened her smile.

"It's ok." She said, pulling her hand back and wiping some of her tears away. "I understand. You look so much like him, but... you're not him. And I cant help but see him in you, but..." She sat herself up, putting a little space between her and Kaiba. "You're just not him." Now Kaiba was deeply confused.

"What did you do to her?" He asked. He was kneeling on one knee on the floor, head dipped low and eyes shut, but he aimed his question after the fact by glaring up at Ishizu.

"This isn't Serenity." Ishizu explained. "It's the spirit of the millennium necklace." Yami nodded when Kaiba scanned the other faces in the room looking for something different.

"What is your name?" He asked kindly to the girl within Serenity. Her eyes fluttered over to him, then widened and darted away. Her head dipped low and she assumed a submissive position.

"M-my name... is Sarah, my lord." She said humbly. Kaiba looked skeptically from Sarah to Yami. Yami breathed out and gave a sad look to her.

"Sarah doesn't sound very Egyptian." Tea thought out loud. Yami nodded.

"That's because it isn't. It's Hebrew." Yami knelt before Sarah, who was curled low on the ground. "You don't have to bow, I am no longer pharaoh." He lifted his hand to place on her shoulder but she flinched away from it. Kaiba, confused by everything that was taking place in front of him, was not at all confused by what just happened. His stomach flipped and out of instinct his hand shot out. He gripped Yami's wrist, and gave him a look that said 'back off'. Yami simply nodded and when Kaiba released him, pulled his hand back. The girl was literally shaking.

'It's ok, Yami is our friend.' Serenity's voice echoed from the back of Sarah's mind. Sarah shook her head and decided to sink away into her body and let Serenity have it back.

'You don't understand' She said, now in the safety of the necklace. 'And I'm not yet comfortable enough to say it...' Serenity could feel hurt and fear in Sarah, and couldn't imagine Yami causing it. She lifted herself up and gave a sympathetic smile at Yami.

"I see." He said, realizing Sarah had left. He looked saddened. Serenity knew he couldn't remember what happened in the past, but also knew she could never understand how painful it was to not know who you are, or were in his case.

"You all should get some rest. I'm going to request Yugi and Serenity be separated from the group, for their safety and the safety of the group so that you can continue to enjoy the field trip as if nothing had happened." Ishizu suggested.

"Hell no, I'm not leaving Serenity with him so long as those psychos are after him." Kaiba demanded.

"Seto, I'm going with Yugi. This is one thing I need to do." She said, thinking of her friend and Sarah. She liked the idea of getting to know someone from such a distant past, but preferred to keep her body to herself. She didn't know how Yugi did it.

"And I'm here for Yugi as well! I'm not leaving him." Tea said more to Ishizu than anyone else.

"Well, I could tell them you've all come down with an affliction, and let them know you'll be joining back up with them later." Ishizu tried. Kaiba looked less than happy. Tea, Yugi, and Serenity looked up at him hopefully. His eyes flicked between them, finally resting on Serenity, who approached him.

"Seto... Please." She said, taking his hand and looking into his eyes. He sighed, folding. How was it she had this power over him?

"I'm with a loon." He said quietly. Serenity smiled, turning towards the others and they brightened.

"I'll make sure the class is not without escort." Ishizu said, stepping out and closing the door behind her.

'What am I getting myself into?' Kaiba thought to himself, thinking back on the day's events.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, drastic changes taking place to the ancient history plot line. Sorry if this bugs you, but it's part of the basis of the story. Hope you all continue to enjoy this fic.**

**R+R+E ~3**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

.

.

.

.

A polite knock on the door woke the four Domino High students in the hotel room. Kaiba was the first up. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be sharing a room with three other people, but they had to share a room for the realism of their cover. Apparently their room was now the 'quarantine' room as part of Ishizu's plan to separate them from the rest of the class.

Kaiba answered the door and let Ishizu in, then glanced over to the rest of the group who were still mostly in bed. Yugi was up and had his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He had woken when Kaiba got up but decided to rest his throbbing head for a few more moments. The bed next to theirs was the girls bed. Kaiba could see Tea stretching and beginning to rise, but Serenity remained still. Kaiba, in his still half asleep state, began to worry.

He approached the side of the bed and gently pushed her shoulder, whispering her name.

"So, it's true, you two are really going out, huh?" Tea's generally disapproving tone wavered a bit. Kaiba's eyes flicked over to her briefly, then back to Serenity. Just because he was with Serenity didn't mean he had to answer all of her friends stupid questions. Only another second passed before Serenity stretched beneath him, yawning, and then turned towards him. Still asleep, she hugged him closed to her.

He didn't quite know how to react, but decided rubbing her back was a good option as he couldn't quite get up and his other arm was stuck under her. He felt her nuzzle her head into his chest, yawn again, then start to slowly release him. He smiled down at her, continuing to rub her back.

"Set..." She barely whispered. Kaiba's smile vanished. He pulled away from this 'girl' inhabiting his girlfriends body. He didn't like this whole thing at all, and wanted it over as soon as possible. Unfortunately it seemed Yugi had brainwashed her into thinking these crazy ancient superstitions would end this insanity and he was roped in to all of it. Granted, he wasn't quite sure where Serenity was getting this 'Sarah' girl from, or how she was managing to play her so convincingly; she was a horrible liar.

Maybe... No, it was crazy. The only thing he knew for a fact was that she was waking up, calling for another man, and it infuriated him. This needed to end, and if it took her feeding her superstitions for her to snap out of it, then he had to deal with it. He just hoped it worked.

Serenity's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Kaiba and smiled.

"Good morning Seto." She said, propping herself up. He barely grunted before storming into the bathroom and beginning his morning shower. "Wh...what's the matter with him?" She looked up to Tea in confusion.

"Sweetie, normally I'd say 'he's just being Kaiba' but, you kinda woke up calling for Set." Tea giggled. Serenity wasn't amused.

"But... it wasn't me, it was Sarah." She said sadly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Yugi, or rather Yami.

"It's alright. He'll be back to usual once Sarah gets her own body." He said warmly. Ishizu took a tentative step forward.

"Actually... there might be a problem with that." She said carefully. Serenity's head shot up. "Well, you see, the ritual to gain one's own body does in fact call for the millennium puzzle, ring and ankh, and to use them in the two temples of Khephera and Imhotep, but in order to complete the ritual, you need a personal item of great importance to the spirit from while they were still alive." Ishizu said.

"But... but-" Serenity reeled a little bit as Sarah took over. "I don't have anything! I'm a slave... I..." Sarah's eyes faded a little. Yami walked to her, making his presence known.

"We will find something for you, I promise." Sarah pulled away quickly, not entirely in control of her reactions. She was still lost somewhere in her own mind, but her body reflexively jolted away from Yami. He watched as Sarah faded back and Serenity regained control.

"I... I'm sorry, she's really..." Ishizu and Yami nodded. "Don't... Don't tell Seto, ok? If he knows he might not let us go." As if on cue, the door to the bathroom opened and a squeaky clean Kaiba stepped out. He had on a pale blue button down shirt, the top three buttons undone in usual fashion, and a pair of black dress slacks. His hair, still wet, clung to his head. He was breathtaking. Serenity felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. He just looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"...What?" He shifted gaze between them until someone spoke up.

"I call bathroom next." Tea called. She hopped into the bathroom, escaping from the awkward situation that was their hotel room.

"Does anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" He sighed. He hated dealing with people who's skills didn't include time management.

"Well first we go to Heliopolis, which actually stood within the perimeter of Cairo, it's not far from here. The last piece of the old temple is the Al-Massalla Obelisk. It is the focus point where we need to perform the ritual." Ishizu said. "Then we travel to Aswan, on the southern part of the Nile. The original Isle of Philae sank many years ago, but all the temples and buildings have been salvaged and reconstructed on a new isle, which has been named after the old. That is our final destination. There we will complete the healing ritual to restore their new bodies to their final form." Ishizu finished.

"Final... Form?" Yami asked.

"Yes, see, when you restore your bodies they are only temporary unless you heal the bond that has been severed between it and your soul." Yami nodded in understanding. He needed to work quickly. "We have the day free thanks to our cover. The class is in town as well, but they will be studying in the Cairo Museum. They will remain here one more day, and then progress to Philae. If we work fast, we can rejoin them in time for the next part of the ritual." Yami nodded again; it was as if she were reading his mind.

The door to the bathroom opening broke a moment of silence as everyone was contemplating the journey ahead of them. Tea stepped out into the room and glanced around. Something was bugging her. She was used to the spirits of the millennium items, so when Serenity found herself with a 'partner' of her own, Tea was surprised, but not overwhelmed. She should be excited. For Yami and Yugi, and now Serenity and this new person, Sarah. But something felt not quite right.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. It looked like all this millennium item talk was starting to get to him. Tea almost rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand how he still didn't believe all of this when there was so much proof right in front of him, but she knew for a fact that something wasn't right.

"Kaiba." Tea called. He dropped his hand from his temples and let it rest just below his jaw as he looked at her. "I need to speak with you." He rolled his eyes, making Tea almost want to hit him, but started towards her.

"Well?" He said, now separate from Yugi, Serenity and Ishizu.

"What's your angle?" She accused. He scoffed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He didn't have time for this.

"Serenity. You've never been so much as civil to anyone before and now you're sweet and caring? I don't buy it, and neither will Joey." Kaiba scowled as she mentioned Joey. " Just look at you. You cant even hear his name without being crude. So what? Are you using her to make him mad? Are you trying to rip them apart just to sate your sadistic ways?" She said, looking him in the eye and staring him down.

"You're way out of line. And I don't care who you are, I don't like people getting in my face, so you'd best take a step back." He said, mimicking her previous action of an attempt to intimidate, only he was a bit more scary.

"And what happens when Serenity gets in your face? If you're going to continue to hate on her friends and family, eventually she'll fight for them, and what will you do to her then?" Tea dared him to answer. A growl escaped his lips.

"She's allowed." He said simply and started back towards the rest of the room. Serenity, sensing bad things happening, had approached them.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Serenity barely finished her sentence before Kaiba's lips crushed down on hers. Almost immediately she returned the affections, getting swept away in the passion. Tea made a disgusted face, but Serenity's eyes were closed and she was too busy to react anyways. When Kaiba finally pulled back, he shot a venomous glare at Tea, who returned it, then walked to the small table in the back of the room. He didn't sit, but he did lean over the table, his back to the rest of the room.

"I... what... What just happened?" Serenity was still blinking a bit. Tea grabbed her friends hand, unsure of how to start.

"Serenity... I don't think you should be with Kaiba." She finally said, but Serenity just looked up at her questioningly. "I think he's trying to use you.." Serenity began to deny it, but Tea cut her off. "Think about it Serenity. He's been cruel, even torturous. He looks down on everyone, and treats them like dirt." She reasoned.

"He doesn't treat me like dirt..." Serenity said quietly to herself.

"Serenity, humans are creatures of habit. And Kaiba's no exception. He's being nice because he wants something. Once he's done, he'll treat you just the same as everyone else. Serenity, this relationship, this thing, it's not real-" Tea was interrupted by Kaiba slamming his fists down on the small table.

"That's enough. I just sat by quietly while Yugi fed her his bullshit, but I'm not going to sit through you smearing my name to my own girlfriend. You've got it in your twisted little mind that I'm the big bad boogieman here to rid children of their damned dreams, and I could care less, but don't go forcing your stupid unfounded opinions on other people." He near screamed at her, twisting his body to face her. Tea's face turned red and she began yelling back at him, all the while Serenity was between them trying to calm her friend and her boyfriend.

After a few minutes of the arguing continuing almost endlessly, Serenity admitted defeat. She stood between them, her head hung low. She didn't know what to do. She felt so strongly for Kaiba, but... she had to admit, a cold calculating multimillionaire decides that simple poor plain Serenity is the girl he wants? It sounded like a dream. Too good to be true. And right now that dream was fighting viciously with one of her best friends.

"Um... Guys?" Yugi tried to interrupt, noticing Serenity's stature. He tried again to get their attention, but to no use. Suddenly Serenity took off, unable to take the shouting anymore. The two were so busy fighting, that the barely noticed her leave the room until she had slammed the door. Ishizu volunteered to follow the girl, believing she needed some distance from the two arguing parties, and leaving Yugi to deal with them. Once she saw Serenity stopped at the balcony at the end of the hall, she decided to go back to the room, and give her the privacy she needed.

When Ishizu got back to the room, the shouting had stopped. Kaiba was looking out the window, arms folded in front of him, and body leaning against the window frame. Yugi had taken a seat at the small table Kaiba had been at earlier, and Tea was sitting on the bed closest to the door. All three heads shot up the second Ishizu entered, but once Serenity's absence was known Kaiba turned his attention back out the window.

"She's getting some air just down the hall." Ishizu announced, putting Tea and Yugi at ease. Yugi got up, feeling anxious because of the tension and started shuffling around the room. He went to sit next to Tea when he tripped over something. Looking down below the bed, his eyes widened.

"Is... Is that?" Yugi raised the millennium rod. Kaiba, curious and bored, glanced over.

"Huh, I must have taken it by accident when we were leaving." Yugi gave a half smile at Kaiba and raised the rod to him.

"I guess it's yours then." Kaiba stared at the rod for a second. This was one of those things that Yugi and Serenity claimed had spirits in them. He considered not touching it, but then scolded himself for being superstitious. He was in no way going to fall into the same mind spell the rest of them had been under. He reached out and grabbed the rod, looking at the golden markings. He traced his fingers over the top of it, taking in all the cracks and crevices. Somehow, the thing felt familiar to him. Kaiba thought harder about where that feeling would come from, but was cut off by a bright flash from the piece.

* * *

Serenity welcomed the warm breeze and let it tug and play with her hair. The air was salty and dry, but clean and just different. Being outside, and taking in such a wonderful view calmed her nerves. She breathed in deeply, sighing out her stress.

"Heh, my lucky day." Serenity froze as she heard the voice behind her. It was familiar, and not in a good way. She didn't even have time to turn around before she was grabbed from behind. A damp cloth was pressed firmly against her mouth as she attempted to scream, and the world started to turn and go black.

.

.

.

.

.

**Wewt, Cliffhanger. Alright, so what'd you think? Also, I know some of you might say 'But wait, Heliopolis was the city of the dead! The temple to Ra was there!' Before the mythology of Amun Ra, there was the creation myth involving the god Khephera. Some time after that, the myth went that Ra succeeded Khephera as the main deity, which just meant everyone started worshiping Ra instead and eventually built a larger better temple over the old one. So yeah, Heliopolis was Khephera's place too. Also, Imhotep is a lesser God of healing, under Isis on the Isle of Philae... Can you tell I like mythology? Anyways, fun facts of the day are over now. **

**R+R+E~3**


	21. Chapter 21

****** Warning, this chapter is very graphically violent. If you don't like reading about such things, you might want to take extra caution when reading this chapter. **

**Also... this makes the second update today... happy birthday?**

Chapter 21

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba's head spun. The whole world seemed to bear pressure down on him at all angles. He was laying down somewhere hard, but his eyes didn't seem to want to work. He reached up to rub his injured head, but became confused when nothing seemed to hurt. His eyes fogged into awareness, but everything was still blurry. His confusion doubled when the whites and red tints of the hotel were absent, but golds and blues and oranges were present instead. Wherever he was was not the hotel room, and that sent adrenaline through him like a shot to the heart.

His body sprung up. His eyes were still a bit blurry, but he could make out the layout of the room. It seemed he was laying against a wall on his side and not too far behind him was another. On the wall along his side barely three feet from him was a doorway. Next to him on the other side was an elegant dresser. On the wall across from the doorway there was a large circular bed with drapery hanging down around it. Finally, on the last wall, the one across from the dresser, there were large windows facing out into the night and... Someone was standing before them, looking out.

"Where the hell am I?" Kaiba demanded trying to stand but finding it difficult.

"We are lost." The man said, before looking back at Kaiba. Kaiba froze. His eyesight had returned to it's normal ability, but he doubted it immediately. The man before him was in fact himself- only dressed in a blue gold and white robe. There was a headpiece hanging off the banister lining the windows. The man looked him up and down, then returned his gaze to the window. Kaiba didn't know what to think, but he refused to remain silent.

"What do you mean, lost?" he demanded, approaching the window himself. But something caught his eye. He looked on through the large open spaces to where the night sky met... a city? But the city was blurred, twisted, and dark. The building's edges were unclear, even their sizes seemed a little out of place.

"This is supposed to be Thebes. The grandest city in all the Egypts. But look at it. Marred, completely indistinguishable from the common slums of Giza. And all I have is this room. Alone. For millennia." His tone held the same venom as Kaiba's. It was unreal how similar they were.

"What am I doing here?" The other man scowled at Kaiba.

"The Gods are cruel to make my reincarnation so incompetent. You are in my mind using the power of _my_ millennium rod, you fool." Kaiba was taken aback. He was not one to be talked to in such a manner, but he was also not entirely learned in this specific subject. He breathed deeply, to calm himself so he did not start a fist fight with... himself?

"So what now?" It took everything in him to refrain from using insults or sarcasm. His mind was crumbling. Thoughts of Yugi being right this whole time and him being... wrong... It was only adding to his stress and anger.

"Now, you give me your body, and I can end that damned Pharaoh." Kaiba almost laughed. He was done being pushed around.

"Listen you antique, you had your chance to get at him, and you failed." Kaiba started, The mans eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yugi is mine. . I'm not about to let you steal my body because you couldn't take him in the life you once had. This time around is mine, and you're going to have to deal with that, but don't worry, when I beat him, you can live vicariously through me." Kaiba sneered. The man smirked.

"It's good to see my goals have been reincarnated in you as well. I am Set." He bowed his head just enough to make his greeting apparent, but no more than necessary. The man paused for a moment, looking as if he was considering something important.

"... What?" Kaiba said, impatiently. Set ignored him.

"...No... it's impossible... slaves are not reincarnated..." He mumbled to himself pondering the teachings of his people. Kaiba then remembered Serenity and Sarah. She had called for Set, and he was guessing this was the same one. The twinge in his stomach disappeared as he realized she had told the truth. Serenity wasn't calling for another man. No, it was a different girl entirely. And he had treated her as if she were insane...

"You mean Sarah, don't you?" Kaiba said to him. Set's head snapped up, a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Where do you know this name?" He demanded. Anxiety and excitement were apparent in his voice. Kaiba smirked.

"Well, if you'd just let me get my girlfriend, you can find out for yourself." Kaiba said. He really needed to talk to Serenity anyways, to make it up to her for how he acted.

"What are you waiting for?" He could barely control the volume of his voice. Kaiba started to smirk but his head flipped again.

* * *

Kaiba lifted himself from the cheaply carpeted floor. Yugi and Ishizu were looming over him, looking worried and excited at the same time. Tea sat on the bed closest to him, smirking.

"Is... Is there a spirit in the rod?" Yugi asked. Kaiba could tell he was hoping very much that there was, but ignored him nonetheless.

"I need to see Serenity." He said, pushing his way up and out from between everyone. They let him make his way to the door, curiosity absolutely killing them, but they remained in the room and watched him travel out into the hall. The three searched for words, trying to start some chit chat, but were interrupted by the door swinging open again.

"Where... Is she?" It was Kaiba, and he was directing the question to Ishizu. Ishizu looked confused for a moment.

"She should be right at the end of the hall, at the balcony." She said, walking out to the hall to look towards the right one, thinking Kaiba must have gone to the wrong balcony. There was one at either end. Yugi and Tea followed behind. As Kaiba had said, the balcony was empty. "Perhaps... she went down to get something to eat?" It was very unlike her not to wait, but the morning and night prior had been exceedingly stressful. On their way back towards the lobby, they saw a room-service man approach their door. Ishizu greeted him, accepted a letter, then dismissed him. The group stood around her waiting for her to read it.

Ishizu's hands began to tremble, and her eyes widened.

"It's from Merik... no, Malik. He has Serenity..." Kaiba could immediately feel his rage build. She was gone for barely any time at all. He must have been waiting. He could feel Set cursing. "He wants us to bring all the millennium items to him in trade for her tonight at midnight. He... He wants us to bring them to the obelisk." Ishizu finished reading the letter. Kaiba decided against waiting. He immediately snapped open his cell phone.

The rest of the day was spent searching for her. Kaiba would have preferred to call for help from his contacts in Egypt, but it was pointed out that the kidnappers were violent and armed, and generally it wasn't a good idea to scare them. So long as they thought they were in control, they didn't have to panic and go to drastic measures. Kaiba, out of fear for Serenity, resigned himself to a personal search, and when that failed, just waiting.

Kaiba laid on one of the beds in the room. Ishizu, Yugi, and Tea wend down to get supper, but Kaiba's appetite was lacking. Not sure what else to do, he decided small talk was the best option.

'… why does Sarah fear Yugi... or whoever.' Kaiba asked, not entirely sure of the entity's name. Kaiba could feel Set turn ice cold.

'Do you really want to know?' He asked darkly. Kaiba almost retracted his question, but did want to hear the reason. He nodded to the empty room. 'It's the same reason I hate him.' Set said. Kaiba waited for him to elaborate, but before anything else was said, Kaiba reeled. He knew he was laying down, but he felt like his whole body was falling.

Suddenly Kaiba's eyes opened. He was in a courtyard, and somehow he was flying. The courtyard was a large square. The building surrounding the courtyard was two stories tall, and the second story had some sort of viewing area for spectators. The base level was open archways with what appeared to be guards lining just the inside of the building. The courtyard had a raised center with a five foot border between the platform and the building around it.

There were many people crowded in the spectators area and in the boarder pathways around the platform in the courtyard. In one section of the viewing area on the second floor, Kaiba could see many guards and some very decorated people. In the center of them was a familiar face. Yugi, or whatever his past life was called, sat looking over the area below. He seemed distant, and his body language made it apparent that he preferred not to be there.

Suddenly there was a commotion as a struggling Set was brought roughly out into the pathways.

"This is wrong! This is sick and twisted and wrong!" He screamed. "I was the violator!" He turned his attention to the pharaoh. Fear, anger and panic riddled his every movement. "It should be me! Kill me!" An unnamed adorned man stepped forth, a smirk on his face.

"You, My lord, will be given to the desert. The Gods are the only ones who watch for you now, and they appreciate the tainting of a Royal line even less then the great pharaoh." He said before stepping back into the shade. At this point the pharaoh rose, and approached the stone banister.

"High Priest Set." He announced sadly. "It is the order of your king and his high court that your punishment for the crimes you committed against me, my rule, my territory, and our line, is banishment. But first, you must bare witness to the correction of your violations." The pharaoh paused as a slave was brought to the platform, followed by a large man with a sinister grin on his face, and two other slaves carrying a covered box. Sarah was dragged directly in front of Set, where she dropped to her knees. "Her method of execution is left to be determined by the executor." He finished, unable to make eye contact with Set, and turned back towards his seat.

The large man- the executor, uncovered the box. Kaiba could clearly see whips of different styles, a curved sword similar to the one Malik and Bakura had used, and a large spiked mace. He felt sick. Did he really have to watch as these sick people planned on torturing his past life by destroying Sarah in front of him? Kaiba could hear somewhere in the back of his mind a muttered 'you asked...' But his focus remained on the girl who looked stunningly like Serenity. He could see tears flowing down her face, and the same on Set.

"Set... I love y-" She started, but a sickening crack ended her sentence before it's time. The spiked mace came in full contact with her lower back, causing her to shriek horridly and fall to the ground. Set screamed and struggled, but the noise was drowned out by the spectator's cheers. The sick bastards were enjoying the show as the executor lifted the mace again and brought it down again. Even with the crowd cheering and screaming their approval, Kaiba could still hear her bones snap under the deadly object.

The executor was playing with her. He aimed for places that caused pain, but did not kill. He was enjoying his free reign, and it was not only destroying Sarah, but Set and Kaiba in the process. Her scream finally pierced the crowd as he grabbed her by the throat and forced her to stand on her now shattered leg. While holding her up with one hand, he grabbed a hooked whip in the other hand. It barely took any effort for him to swing the thing at her, removing flesh as the hooks embedded themselves in her skin. She could no longer scream, her throat finally giving out on her.

It seemed like eternity passed before the final blow swung. When it finally came down to it, the man lifted her again, by the hair this time. She was covered in blood and almost unconscious, but it didn't seem to remove any excitement from him. He raised the mace once more and brought it down on the back of her skull. The impact caused her to fly forward off the platform. The guards restraining Set allowed him to catch her. He cradled her in his arms, whispering something to her. She blinked once... twice... then never again. The adorned man who spoke from before approached them. Set pulled her under him, refusing to let the man touch her, but the guards forced him to release his grip.

"This," the man reached down to the girl, ripping the millennium necklace from under her ragged clothing. "Does not belong in the hands of a slave." He said, sneering down at Set then walking back to his place on the second floor."

Kaiba looked at the girls crumpled form and couldn't breath.

Suddenly he was up, and making his way to the bathroom. He had barely gotten over the toilet before his stomach emptied itself into the bowl.

'Sick, isn't it?' Set mused from the back of his mind. Kaiba couldn't find any words, he was too busy with the image of her burned into his psyche. 'My own blood... condemning me to a fate worse than death.' He said. Kaiba would have looked up at him confusedly, if he was actually there. 'Atem is my cousin.' He explained sensing Kaiba's question.

Kaiba didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to even know any of it anymore. He just wanted Serenity next to him-no, closer. In his arms, where nothing could touch her. He had to find her. He had to hold her. He had to tell her he was sorry...

.

.

.

.

.

**So yeah. Dark right? Some of you who might have read my previous fics from forever ago (have since been deleted) might recognize the memory scene from a story I wrote about three or four years ago. I really liked it (I'm twisted) and wanted to rewrite the story so it took place in a different time frame than the original, so I guess this story is a rewrite of my old one, but it's so different, that it might not count... but yeah. Hope you enjoyed it despite the gory-ness of this all.**

**R+R+E ~3**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity's head throbbed. She reeled as her memories returned to her.

...

"You think you were smart? Untying him like that? Were you trying to save him?" Bakura yelled, smashing his palm into her cheek. "Well once he delivers those damned millennium items, he's in for a real shock." He said, waving a gun in her face.

...

The last thing she remembered was the butt of the gun coming at her. She shifted slightly, noticing that she was leaning on something cold, but also that she was completely unbound. Before her stood two male forms with light hair. Hearing her shift, one looked back and smirked.

"It seems our little hero is awake." Malik sneered. Bakura flashed an angered look at her, but his features brightened immediately.

"Just in time." Bakura mused as he watched someone approach their location. "Speak, and we'll kill you all." He added to her before ignoring her.

* * *

"I pray this works..." Ishizu said hopefully. She was quickly shushed by Kaiba. He was dressed in a black turtle neck sweater, some black slacks and his blue duster. Yugi and Tea were nowhere to be found.

"I was hoping to see the look on the little one's face when he watched as I obtained my own body!" Bakura shouted. Kaiba and Ishizu found the pathway to the obelisk and stopped about twenty five feet away. "Show me." Bakura demanded. Kaiba cracked open his briefcase then turned it around to show the millennium rod, ankh, necklace, and puzzle laying in the soft lining. Kaiba snapped it shut and glared at them.

"I throw it over after she starts towards me." Kaiba called. Bakura flicked his gaze over to Serenity, smirked, then nodded her over. Immediately she began to run. He started to draw the gun in case Kaiba decided to keep the items, but was forced to drop the thing as he caught the briefcase. Serenity reached him and went to hug him, but he grabbed her hand and began to walk away instead.

"No time, run." He whispered, and they took off.

"Finally, the millennium puzzle is-" Malik reached down, attempting to take hold of the puzzle, but his hand sunk right through them. He roared with anger. How could he be so stupid as to trust the genius CEO of a company made solely to create holograms? He slammed the case down, breaking the device and making the items zap and buzz out of existence.

* * *

Kaiba, Ishizu and Serenity were still in sight of the boys when Kaiba glanced back and watched as Malik threw the case, Bakura regained his weapon and they began pursuit.

"It's time. Be careful." He shouted to Ishizu. She nodded in agreement and split from Kaiba and Serenity. Shortly after Kaiba led Serenity down a series of allies, completely separating them from Ishizu. Kaiba heard footsteps behind him. He glanced back and caught a glimmer of white hair following. Perfect.

Serenity watched as Kaiba formed a smile. He looked ahead and nodded to something then continued to run. After a few seconds, she could hear her pursuer slam onto the ground violently. Kaiba immediately started to slow down and she followed his lead. Looking back she saw that Tea and Yugi had used a tripwire and the second Bakura fell, disarmed and bound him. Serenity looked up at Kaiba, who smirked over Bakura, then reached down and grabbed the ring. Yugi's eyes glimmered.

"What about Ishizu?" Serenity asked.

"She's covered." Kaiba said dismissively, and turned to Yugi. "You said you could do it, right?" Yugi nodded and allowed Yami to take control. He approached Bakura, who was cursing and struggling, and raised his hand.

"Bakura, your evil ways of treachery and thievery are coming to an end." He said, sealing the screaming Bakura in the shadow realm. After it was said and done, Ryou's weak body fell limp. He turned back to Kaiba "We can untie him now." Kaiba nodded and released the boy. And helped carry him back to the hotel.

Ishizu was waiting there with an unconscious Merik.

"Is he..?" Kaiba didn't feel the need to finish the question. Ishizu nodded. Serenity looked confusedly between Kaiba and Ishizu.

"How..?" She wasn't entirely sure how anyone other than Yami could free someone from an evil spirit. Ishizu smiled to her.

"My family is well educated in the ways of ancient Egyptian rituals." She said simply. "We should all rest. We have a big day ahead of us. Someone will be right over to take them to the doctors." She finished. Her eyes flickered between them all, then finally rested on Yami. She smiled warmly then excused herself. Kaiba heard her bid farewell to the guard he had hired to watch the room, and then the hall was silent. Everyone took turns taking showers and getting ready for sleep. Kaiba grumbled as he stepped out, cursing himself for forgetting to ask for more towels. He resigned himself to drying off with a hand towel.

When he exited, Tea was laying next to Serenity whispering something and peering over at him. Yugi laid in the boys bed and was fiddling with the millennium puzzle, and Ryou and Merik were gone. Kaiba stalked over to Tea.

"Move." He glared down on her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Serenity put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a pleading look. She got up and scooted off the bed, shot a nasty look at Kaiba and then sat next to Yugi and began to chat. He placed himself beside Serenity laying down in he bed, and scooped her up. "... I'm sorry..." He whispered into her ear. It wasn't long before they drifted off.

"Y...Yugi?" Tea called a few minutes later. A slight blush crossed her features. She had never shared a bed with a boy before.

"Yeah Tea?" Yugi turned to face her.

"I'm excited."

"Me too." He said, mind wandering to the events about to take place. "I just cant sleep."

"Yugi... Is... Is the dance... never mind." Tea's blush almost burned. Yugi looked at her questioningly.

"A date?" He asked tentatively. Tea nodded. "It can be if... if you want it to be." Yugi didn't know how bold to be or if he was over pushing things. Tea looked away and Yugi could feel his heart sink.

"Yugi... I," Teas voice was almost a whisper. "I'd love for that. I'd like it to be a date." She turned back to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. It was Yugi's turn to blush this time. "Try to get some sleep ok?" She said, fixing her blankets over her. Yugi nodded and rolled onto his back. Today was about to be the best day of his life.

* * *

Kaiba appeared in an empty void. He didn't wake up, his eyes just seemed to adjust into focus as his surroundings engulfed him. There was no floor, or ceiling, no walls doors or windows. Hues of dark purple and green danced in the distance. Close enough to see, but always just out of reach. He heard a gasp behind him and spun to see who it was. A young girl with red-brown hair stood before him. She was facing away and backing towards him at the same time. He put his hands on her shoulders and caught her when she jumped. She looked terrified, and hugged him to her.

"Where are we?" Serenity asked.

"The shadow realm." A voice in the distance answered. Kaiba's head snapped up and he locked gaze with Set. Serenity turned and gasped again. He looked her up and down, making Kaiba hold her closer. "Where is-"

"Set..." Sarah stood behind Set. He slowly turned, hoping that she was real, and she was. She took a step towards him but before anyone could blink he had closed the gap. He kissed her tenderly, but firmly. Serenity smiled and looked up at Kaiba. He only watched with a blank stare. When the two finally did part, Set brushed hairs away from Sarah's eyes. He then placed a hand at the small of her back and rubbed, hugging her to him. Her head rested on his shoulder as his hand traveled down her left leg next. It continued it's trip up to her left arm, then across the expanse of her back and shoulder blades.

Serenity thought it was sweet how they were embracing, but Kaiba knew exactly what Set was doing. His hands wandered the exact locations of where she was struck by the executioner. And in proper order. He must have sat in his own mind all these centuries, replaying the memory over and over again, memorizing every blow. His hand finally rested on the back of her head, and he lifted her to him, kissing her again.

Kaiba held Serenity close to him, promising to never let such a thing happen to her. Ever.

* * *

Kaiba woke to Yugi's alarm. Yugi was already awake, or had never slept, he didn't know. None of them got much sleep, but Yugi looked completely deprived. That didn't keep the smile off his lips though. Ishizu was in about five minutes later. They had only just taken showers five hours prior so they only used the bathroom to get dressed, and were ready to go.

Once out to the obelisk, Ishizu began placing the items. She held the millennium ring out in front of her. Suddenly the pendants hanging from the ring began to glow and point out in many directions. Ishizu stepped around, looking like someone using a metal detector to find a specific location. The far left pointer stayed directed on the obelisk, the far right, on Yugi's millennium puzzle. The other three seemed to point off far into the distance.

The ring flickered a moment and Ishizu immediately stopped. Back tracing to where it shined, Ishizu finally found the right spot. The ring glowed brightly.

"Here, place your personal item here." Yugi placed Yami's book of the dead on the spot beneath where the ring glowed. Ishizu looked sadly to Serenity and Kaiba. Suddenly Kaiba smirked.

"What are you waiting for Sarah?" Set asked, now in control. Serenity-now Sarah, looked at him confusedly. He reached up and removed the necklace from her throat. He placed that and his rod atop the book. Ishizu smiled.

"Now Yugi, the millennium puzzle, it needs to be right... here." Ishizu pointed at a spot at the same angle and distance away from the center point as the obelisk. "The first indicator points to the beam of the heavens, where the Gods watch down on the mortals and can hear their calls." Ishizu nodded towards the obelisk. "The second third and fourth point to the tombs of our past pharaohs in Giza, Saqqara, and Abusir. The set of three pyramids at each of Giza, Saqqara and Abusir all line up directly to point to this specific spot. And of course, the last calls to the puzzle, the source of the mortal power to call to the Gods." Ishizu laid the ring atop the pile of items that were of personal value to the spirits and muttered words in an ancient dialect.

From the center of the ring a thin beam of light shot out and pierced the sky, just as the sun began to rise. Time seemed to slow, and the earth's slight movements felt like great earthquakes. All in one instant the light disappeared. Serenity, Kaiba, and Yugi all collapsed, catching themselves on all fours. Serenity cried out and Yugi gasped. Kaiba winced noticeably as he felt like something was being torn from him violently.

Ishizu and Tea helped the three stand and when they finally came around. When they reached their full height, they stood face to face with their counterparts. Yugi gave a smile to Yami, who returned it warmly. Kaiba received and returned a respectful nod, and Serenity and Sarah hugged. Serenity finished quietly saying how happy she was for Sarah, but before they completely parted they heard a padded thump and then a shriek.

"What are you doing!" Tea yelled, unable to move out of shock. Yami stood, hunched over with his eyes bulging, and Set's fist in his stomach...

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. It's great to hear what you think, what you like, and even what you don't like.**

**And to 'Stephie ()', Bitz get off mah back, you cant rush art! . . . LOVE YOU! You certainly give the most... interesting reviews. **

**Hope you all liked this chappie. **

**R+R+E~3**

**PS: It's really true, the pyramids at Giza, Saqqara and Abusir all line up and point directly to Heliopolis. Ok, Egyptian mythology fact time over now.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

.

.

.

.

Yami caught himself before completely reaching the ground. Set loomed above him, scowl on his face. Finally Kaiba was able to will his body into action. In his mind the 'Pharaoh' deserved much more, but Tea's yells were beginning to annoy him. He held the priest and dragged him back to Sarah.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tea shrieked again. Kaiba gave her a glare warning her to back off, but as usual, she refused to listen to him. "You finally get your body back and the first thing you do is sock someone?" She hollered at him.

"I just wish I could do to you what you did to me, cousin." Set spat the last word as if the taste of it burned his tongue.

"I... I'm sorry." Yami said faintly from the ground, trying to find the wind that was once in his lungs. Set paused. "I don't remember anything. I don't even know my own name." He said, looking sorrowfully up at the tall man. Set was baffled. He opening his mouth and closed it many times, looking more and more angered as he did it.

"You would love to forget. Forget everything you put me through, everything you put us through. " He yelled down at him. "You son of a bitch!" He yanked forward to kick at him, but Kaiba was his match, and held him back. Tea helped Yami to his feet, and moved between him and Set.

"What do you mean?" Serenity piped up. "What do you mean, what he did to you?" Yami looked up as well. He wanted to know about his past more than anything. Set stiffened, glancing over at Serenity, then instinctively towards Sarah. Sarah had her head hung low and was far in the back, trying to be invisible, but when Sets eyes made contact everyone else's followed suit. Serenity approached her and put her hands on Sarah's arms trying to make her more comfortable. "Sarah... Are you ok?" before she could answer Set cut in.

"You didn't tell her..." He said. Kaiba released him and he just stood there, deciding what to do next.

"Set... Tell me what I did. I want to make it right." Yami tried, but Set's dangerous glare was on him.

"You want to make it right? There... There is no way." Set's anger took the better of him once again and he stormed forward. Kaiba again attempted to restrain him, but Set was ready for him. He would make it to his target no matter what. A swift movement sent Kaiba off balance and preoccupied him with an attempt to right himself or fall. By the time Kaiba successfully regained balance, Set had thrown Tea out of the way and grabbed Yami by the collar. He slammed him against the Obelisk and raised him, making the pharaoh look him directly in the eye.

"You killed her. You beat her and broke her and you made me watch." Yami's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Then, you banished me. Your cousin. Your blood! I spent three years in the deserts. Three years lost in those hellish burning sands." Set slammed his fist into the obelisk next to Yami's head. Set began to shake, loosening his hold on the pharaoh, and dropping his head. His breathing became rough and uneven. "And... And when I finally returned... I... I couldn't even beat you." Set dropped him, whipping his body away and turning to hide his emotions, but Sarah stood in front of him. "I couldn't avenge you..." he lifted his hand to her cheek and she hugged him.

"I'm ok, Set. I'm here. I... I'm not hurting anymore."

Yami sat within himself. Could he really have done what they say? To hurt...To kill someone. Then banish his family... The one's he is supposed to care about. He couldn't accept it. He wasn't that person. They were wrong he would never... He had no way of knowing. He needed his memories back. And maybe... no. Why would Set ever in a million years help him? But he had to know.

"Why?" He asked quietly from behind them. Set turned to face him and Sarah averted her gaze to avoid eye contact. "Why did... why would I-"

"Because I loved her." Set answered simply. Because he loved her? That hardly seemed enough to warrant a punishment so brutal. "Beyond that... well, you'll have to tell me." Yami could feel his glare. He had to get his memories back. He had to know why. He refused to accept that that was the only reason.

"Ishizu." Yami called, finding motivation in his plight. "The healing ritual... when it binds my soul to my new body... will I gain back my memories?" He asked, desperate.

"It is possible. I'm not entirely sure that the loss of memory was caused by the soul being stored in the puzzle, but there are still many mysteries to the millennium items that have yet to be solved." Ishizu said hopefully.

"Are you done publicly assaulting people yet?" Kaiba asked towards Set. Set glared at him but made no reply. He was finished. Kaiba snapped open his cell phone and called the airlines to order three more tickets to Philae, then the hotel for an extra room to hold the expanded group. Ishizu thanked him and he simply grunted.

The rest of the day was spent split up. Ishizu, Yugi, Tea and Yami in the newly booked room, and Kaiba, Serenity, Set, and Sarah in the other. Serenity and Ishizu often visited the other room, but beyond that no one traveled the halls much. Kaiba made sure dinner was delivered and took care of any needs anyone seemed to request.

* * *

Knocking on the room door would normally have woken Kaiba at this hour, but he and the rest of his room mates were already awake. As a matter of fact, the knock reminded Kaiba to turn off the 6:45 alarm he had set, then he answered the door. Ishizu stood before him, bowing her head slightly.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but a thought had crossed my mind." She said, not yet sure who had answered the door, but hoping for an answer. She lifted her head to a completely awake, dressed and ready to go group of four. Her words caught in her throat as curiosity took over.

"Please." Kaiba said leaving the door to close his briefcase. "You don't think I'm an idiot do you?" Set stifled a chuckle, and Kaiba shot him a dirty look, then returned to Ishizu. "I booked them a private plane and set up reserves for a small hotel just down the street. You cant honestly think I'd have an exact duplicate of myself running around next to me could you? No, we take separate planes and stay in separate hotels to avoid confusion." The explanation visibly calmed her.

"I take it you're ready to leave?" They all nodded. Serenity glanced about and giggled a bit. It was weird seeing Set dressed in Kaiba's clothes. They were near identical. And Sarah wasn't bad either. They had already tried to play switch on the boys, but Kaiba wasn't fooled. Before anyone could even say anything, Kaiba had glanced between the two, and shot the real Serenity a questioning look.

…

"How did you know?" Serenity said, frowning. Set smirked.

"Because- "Kaiba started.

"Sarah is more shy than you." Set helped. Kaiba nodded while the girls shifted gaze between them, then at each other.

"And Serenity isn't afraid of eye contact with me." Kaiba finished. Sarah smiled, but still averted her gaze. The boys shook their heads and continued to get ready while the girls pouted that it didn't work.

…

Ishizu, Kaiba, Serenity, Yugi, and Tea bid the three farwell.

"We'll see you in a few hours." Tea promised. Set rolled his eyes, Sarah nodded and Yami waved goodbye.

"Do you think they'll survive the flight?" Serenity asked Yugi, and he gave a worried smile.

"They've come this far right?" Yugi said hopefully.

After joining up with the rest of the class, and being treated like they had the plague, they continued their stay in Cairo in classic field trip fashion. They walked the streets led by Ishizu and a few other Egyptian experts from her resources, and visited old ruins that the city had preserved. One being the obelisk. Kaiba, Serenity, Tea and Yugi were a little less than interested to hear information that they had not only studied prior, but had been a part of. The group found their way back to the hospital and made sure they had everything packed and ready for their flight to Aswan.

Once the plain finally landed, they made their way to their new hotel, and all unpacked. Serenity, Yugi Tea and Kaiba didn't bother entirely unpacking, and left quickly for the hotel just a few streets over. Ishizu made an excuse that they were not entirely well yet, just no longer contagious, and needed to be checked up by a doctor due to customs.

When they got to the hotel room, Kaiba let himself in with an extra key that he had made sure to ask for when he booked the hotel. Set and Sarah were sitting at a small table against one of the walls of the room, and Yami had occupied a bed.

"I'm surprised you played well." Kaiba shot at Set.

"I'm no child, I have control... No matter how tempting it's been to forget that." Set shot a sideways glare at Yami. Ishizu stepped up before an argument took off.

"We should get moving. We have a ferry to catch, and if we want to return before the last one leaves, we need to go now." Everyone nodded and filed behind her, following her to the dock. Ishizu introduced the group as a 'twins' field trip and hoped the ferryman didn't recognize Kaiba. If he did, he was quiet, and that worked too.

The island was filled with ancient beauty. Yami felt a pang of something within him. The old stone, the old structure, everything... it just seemed to hum. He could feel it in his very core.

The temple was large, and had a courtyard like many of the ancient Egyptian buildings. Ishizu walked to the center, and approached the ruins of a raised platform, about six feet by twelve feet, that was off to the side. As the entered, Set felt his stomach turn. He looked back and saw Sarah halt just outside the edge of the courtyard. He returned to her side and held her hand.

"Just this once more, then never again." He said soothingly. She hesitantly stepped forward. Ishizu took the ankh and raised it to Yami, then Set, and finally Sarah. She began murmuring an ancient prayer and the ankh glowed.

Somehow, Set felt... alive. He felt every breath, like the first time. His fingertips were over sensitive and his skin tingled. He was in _his_ body. Not just inhabiting a vessel, but actually alive. He looked to Sarah, who also seemed happily bewildered by the sensations of it all. Suddenly their attentions were ripped to Yami.

"Oh... Gods... I'm sorry." He had fallen to his knees and was holding him self up. Tears lined his cheeks and his head hung low. All Set could do is glare. He didn't care how sorry Yami was. Nothing would ever make him forgive him. "Ishizu... Set... Sarah... We need to go to Thebes." Set raised an eyebrow in similar fashion as Kaiba.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Yami- no, Atem, lifted himself.

"It's something you need to see. Something I had to do... For you. For my cousin." Yami walked to the docks, Tea, Yugi, and Ishizu following. Set, Sarah and their reincarnations stood in silence for the better part of an hour, then Set stalked off towards the docks.

Yami looked up as they approached and the others fell into a silence.

"So... Will you come?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Hi all. So I've noticed, I have so many hits to these stories, so many visitors, but I don't even get 10% of those numbers in reviews... I'm a sad panda. Thank you so much to all of you who do review. I love hearing from you. **

**Even if you don't have much to say, please, drop me a review. I like knowing you care **attempts puppy dog eyes****

**R+R+E~3**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

.

.

.

.

"Set... Please... Just this one more thing and I'll leave you alone forever." Yami had his gaze fixed on Set, but when Set glared down at him, he couldn't keep the stair. Before he could respond Sarah's hand was on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should..." She whispered to him, finally making eye contact with the pharaoh. It lasted only a moment before she turned away, but Set had given his answer. A brief nod. He would go.

Back at the hotel, they were all ready to say goodbye and the group ready to rejoin the class, when Yami called out.

"Ishizu, wait." The group paused and Ishizu stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"I would like to speak with you, just for a moment." He requested. She nodded and the two left toward an exit to get some fresh air as they talked. "Ishizu, I really cant thank you enough." He said finally, after more than a few moments of silence. Ishizu felt a slight blush creep across her cheeks.

"Not at all, it was my pleasure to aid you. I would have never been able to witness the rituals of old truly come to life without you. You've opened my eyes to things I never would have imagined possible." It was Yami's turn to blush.

"Unfortunately, I regret to say, I must ask you another favor." He said, unable to look at her in case she rejected him.

"What is it?"

"Well, I feel uncomfortable asking Kaiba for additional funds to get us to Thebes. He's done so much, most unwillingly... That's not to say you haven't done as much!" Yami corrected himself, trying not to make himself sound ungrateful. Ishizu laughed.

"I'm sure I can pull something together." She said. She felt like a child, like a little girl. Fresh and new again. With everything that's happened, she felt alive, as if she was the one that had been brought back.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, You wont regret it." Yami smiled genuinely for the first time since he got back his body. Ishizu blushed again. His smile was so brilliant she felt herself return the kindness.

* * *

"Seto, I want to be there for Sarah." Serenity begged. Kaiba had had enough of his 'adventures' in Egypt. He pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to sound kinder than he felt like speaking.

"Serenity, I'm tired. I'm used to running around and dealing with huge problems, but you and your friends" He glanced across Yugi and Tea. "Have completely worn me out. I think we've spent enough time away from the class. They're suspicious enough." Kaiba tried, sounding more drained than his intended emotion of caring. He wasn't really good at this 'being nice' stuff, and made a mental note to practice.

"How can you say you're not interested in this? At least some of the ancient Egyptian practices are real! And the magics of the millennium items-" Kaiba grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Serenity..." He sounded ready to drop. "I have to deal with processing this information at my own speed. And yes, usually I'm damned fast at taking in new information, but this is different. I never believed in this stuff. I'm not just entering in new information, I'm rewriting it... and I'm no computer. I don't have a time estimate and a little progress bar to tell me how long it'll take." Kaiba paused. "I... I need time Serenity." She brought a hand up to his down turned face, and smiled.

"I'm sorry Seto. I know you've been so busy and you've done so much. I guess I was just being selfish." She brought his eyes to hers. "You've been so wonderful, and I don't want you to think that that's gone unnoticed, or unappreciated. I guess I was being greedy. I was too excited being here and seeing these wonders, that I overlooked your feelings. I'm so so-" Kaiba crushed his lips down on hers. This little angle, she could get the world from him if she wanted. But she didn't want the world. She didn't want for much at all. She just wanted him. And she never got much of what she wanted.

"This is our last little adventure in Egypt. Then we go home." He said after breaking away. Serenity hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but hearing what he said, they snapped open.

"Are... Are you sure? I don't want-" Kaiba, still not used to this being nice thing, laid a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I think we're done talking about it." Kaiba flipped open his phone and began calling for a plane when Ishizu stepped in.

"That wont be necessary." She informed him. Kaiba glanced up, and decided he wanted to hear her explanation before continuing. "Travel accommodations have been taken care of. As a personal favor for allowing me to be your guide during these educational and informational discoveries." Kaiba's phone clicked shut. Serenity looked up at him again, making sure that he was positive he wanted to stay. He gave her a tired half smile and sat on the bed. "I've spoken to the teacher and let her know that you all will be returning early due to your illnesses." Everyone nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

They had had their adventures, seen ancient rituals and magics never thought possible, and they had done it all under the ruse of a field trip. And they had gotten away with it.

* * *

Set had a sinking feeling in his gut as the plane landed. Even though it had been thousands of years since he had last seen the city, it was still Thebes. It was still the place of his nightmares. It was different from the picture he had had in his mind. He had marred that into how he truly felt it looked. But being there in person, actually seeing it. It was too much. He should have never agreed to go.

Immediately, Yami and Ishizu led the group to a small rental agency. The group seemed confused, but tagged along. They rented two jeeps, Ishizu drove in one with the ancient spirits, and Kaiba drove the other with the modern day group. They traveled for about twenty minutes, their path leading directly into the desert. Yami navigated using the millennium ring, and when they had reached their destination, he had Ishizu pull over.

Both jeeps stopped in the middle of nowhere, and everyone got out.

"What are we doing here Atem?" Set demanded. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be in the deserts again. He knew where there was civilization, and knew there was transportation to get there, but just being in the desert was enough to give him much unwanted flashbacks.

"You will see soon cousin." Atem stood over a small mound of sand and the ring glowed. "I did this for you. Yami's head was hung low, and he glanced over sorrowfully at Set and Sarah. "To honor you." Set shot him a questioning glare, but Yami had turned back toward the sands. He placed his millennium puzzle onto the sand, face down as if it was a pyramid. The ground shook violently, and the earth moved beneath them. A large opening formed, revealing an ancient staircase leading into darkness.

Yami started down, followed by Set, then Sarah and Ishizu. Yugi gave a glance to everyone else, then ran hurriedly down to follow them, followed by the rest of them. Yami had grabbed one of the few torches at the entrance of the cavern meant specifically for him when he returned. He dipped it into a basin of oil and struck the flint and steel to light it. They were led down a long hall and as they passed a doorway, Set stopped and breathed in quickly. Yami stopped and looked back, bringing the source of light into the room he had entered.

"These are..." Set started, brushing his fingers over a number of old books. Yami nodded.

"Your personal journals, the ones I could save. All of the worldly belongings you had cherished. They're all here." Yami outstretched an arm, pointing out so many familiar objects. Set wandered about the room, touching things he never thought still existed.

"Why?" He asked, turning to look at the ex-pharaoh. Yami just smiled and led him on, down the hall to the room at the end. The chamber was huge. gold lined the walls, and many treasures were placed around the walls. Set froze and Sarah gasped. Before them were two sarcophagi. Beautiful paintings and once decadent fabrics covered the stone coffins.

"I performed the second life rituals myself. I had hoped that I could undo the wrongs I had done in our past lives in this one." He explained. He moved to a large table behind the sarcophagi. Removing a shawl, he unveiled two large books. "I also took the liberty to personally write books of the dead for each of you. Without these rites and rituals, it's near impossible to find another method of preparing the soul for a next life." Sarah touched the face of her sarcophagus with trembling hands. Behind Set, this was the most touching thing anyone had ever done for her. Set was still frozen in his spot.

"Why? Why would you do all of this? Why would you... why..." Set was at a loss for words.

"Because you are my cousin. Because I could not live with myself after our final duel. After I killed you..." It was true. When Set did return for revenge, the loss of the duel had ended his life. Yami looked at him solemnly. "I stole away with your remains before the guard could find you. I had already taken Sarah, and prepared her. This tomb was hers. I wanted... I wanted to keep you together. Hidden, so the world would never separate you again. I used my puzzle to hide you in the sands. And then... I locked the shadow realm away in them. I never wanted the power of the shadow realm to destroy anyone else like they have destroyed us.

I had no clue at the time, that when you both died, your souls had been locked away into the items you were wielding. I buried my soul into the puzzle as the sacrifice to seal the items. The sealing broke the puzzle into many piece, unusable by anyone who didn't solve it. I also didn't realize the breaking of the puzzle would lock away my memories until my soul and body could be reunited.

I never wanted to hurt you. Either of you. I'm so sor-" Yami was cut off by Sarah. She had hugged him and was crying softly into his shoulder. He looked up at Set, who had turned away.

"We've... Been together... this whole time." Set's voice was broken and raspy. His hand grazed his tomb, and then hers. Their resting place. Together. Sarah pulled away from Yami and placed a hand on Set's arm. He was trembling and still looking away. Before anyone could move, he was on Yami. Everyone stood dead still as Set embraced his cousin. Yami, frozen, still couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. "You... You kept us together. You made it possible for us to be together in this life. This whole time... trapped inside the rod... I hated you. I thought you hated me... I... I never knew. This... This is what you tried to show me... when I returned." Set pulled back enough to see Yami nod. "But I wouldn't listen. I challenged you. I wanted my revenge, and I wouldn't take no for an answer. I didn't even give you a chance." Yami smiled up at his cousin.

"I understood. It killed me to fight you, but I had hoped that after the battle, you would listen. That you would come and see her here. But..."

"I jumped into the last blast... I died with my blue eyes... I didn't believe there was a reason to live anymore." Set finished for him. Yami nodded, sadly reminiscing on that day. "I... I forgive you. And I'm sorry."

.

.

.

.

.

**So I was thinking of starting a prologue fic covering exactly what happened in ancient Egypt, obviously according to mainly Set and Sarah, But it will also cover how Bakura and Malik gained items and second lives. I figured, well crap, I've already come up with the entire story, why not write it... of course, now you all know how it ends. **

**Let me know what you guys think... review pls? I look forward to hearing from you.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

.

.

.

.

Finally back in Japan, it felt like a weight was lifted over the entire group. They were back a day early, and had the whole day off. As they exited the plane, Kaiba ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This had been an exceptionally taxing trip on him. He wondered if the trip to France had any side trips for him. He turned quickly, catching Serenity off guard, and gave her a swift kiss.

"I'm leaving before your brother gets here. I'm not quite prepared to put up with him right now." He said. He looked as if he was just waiting for Serenity to nod before taking off completely, and racing away. He really wanted to leave. Serenity gave him the nod, and he turned to leave. Not exactly running, but still obviously fleeing.

Serenity giggled at him and turned to Tea and Yugi, but immediately blushed and looked away. 'When had they gotten so close?' She thought, giving her two kissing friends some space. Tea looked up and noticed Serenity wandering off a bit, blush on her cheeks and smile on her lips.

"Geez, sorry, I thought you two would have had a longer goodbye." She said, trying to put some attention back on Serenity, and off of her. Yugi also wore a giant blush. Now that Yami was separate from him, he was able to see exactly what Tea felt for him. He had always assumed she liked Yami. She always became bashful, and blushed in his presence. So when Tea told him that it was because she felt a little uncomfortable with him popping out in their private conversations, it made him feel... special.

"No, no, it's great. I'm just going to give you... a little time." She said, still blushing and trying to escape.

"Hey... Serenity." Yugi called, before she could escape. "I think... I think Joey deserves to know." Yugi said, Tea nodding behind him.

'Great... Now they're ganging up on me.' Serenity thought worriedly. She did agree, that Joey needed to know. She just wasn't sure she wanted to be the one to tell him. She knew she had to be, but the peace that not telling him brought her seemed too good to pass up. Finally, she had mad a decision. " I'm going to tell him tonight. But I'm going to wait until we're home. Don't want to get in a car accident on the way back." She was joking, but a pang in the back of her mind told her it did have a sliver of truth.

Yugi felt himself agreeing and Tea wore an indiscernible smile. Serenity would have to break the news sometime. She just hoped he wouldn't panic the way he usually does.

* * *

"Are you fuckin kiddin me?" Joey hollered. Mai had just left, and now Serenity was alone with him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, it was just that she was uncomfortable with conflict. She hung her head low and waited for joey to stop yelling. " That son of a bitch! Of all the fuckin people in the whole world Ren, him!" Serenity winced as he raised his voice higher. "What are ya trying ta do to me? What did I do to you? Cause this has to be a punishment. You cant be doing this cause you actually like that asshole, right?" Serenity's chance to speak finally came.

"I do Joey. I really like him... I may even lo-"

"You best not be using the 'L' word, cause I swear I'll disown you now! What did I do Ren? Haven't I been good? Haven't I been doing well? I don't give you a horrible curfew, I don't meddle too much in what you want to do. I'm not pushing you to careers and jobs you don't want, and I thought I was being pretty good takin care of myself so you can focus on what you like to do... Ren, what is it I'm doing that's making you want to do this to me?" Joey pleaded.

"Joey, stop it! It's nothing you're doing. Seto makes me-"

"Seto? SETO! It's Kaiba! It will always be Kaiba. That spoiled bastard. You know what he did! He kidnapped Yugi's grandpa, destroyed something that meant the world to 'im right in front of him. The son of a bitch threatened to commit suicide if Yugi won a freakin duel! He's only ever fought and degraded me! He's a spoiled asshole who doesn't care about anyone other than himself, and if you think that's different with you, you're wrong." Serenity felt heat rush to her face. Tears piled at the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill out. She was so angry with him.

"Joey! It is true, I know it. I know he loves me!"

"Ren, of course he's gonna say that." Joey shook his head, and didn't notice when Serenity froze.

"He... He hasn't exactly said it..." Joey gave a frustrated noise.

"Ren, he's playing you. He doesn't care about you, I do. I don't want you seeing him. I don't want him hurting you. I knew it was a bad idea to let you hang out with him. Look how he's brainwashed you. Ren. I love you more than anything. I don't want you hurt. Think about it." She did. He had always been there. He had always come through. But she knew Kaiba cared. She knew he loved her.

"Joey... I know you care. And that's what I was hoping you'd say. I do love him Joey. I was hoping that would make you change your mind." She said sadly. She was hoping he would take her feelings into consideration, but the admission just re-lit his fire, and he was fuels by anger again.

"Ren, No! It's not ok. You cant see him. And if you sneak around with that monster, I'm done." Serenity didn't know what 'I'm done' meant, but she didn't want to find out. She tried again to convince him to change his mind but he cut her off. "No Ren, I'm not budging. As a matter of fact. You're goin out with Tristan."

"What?" Serenity was deeply confused. She didn't know where this was coming from. Last she thought, Joey didn't want anyone to date her, even Tristan. It was proof how much he detested the idea of his little sister going out with Kaiba.

"If I even hear about you talking to him, well... you might as well be just another room mate to me." Joey got up and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him and preventing Serenity from being able to answer. Not long later she heard some loud music playing from Joey's room. She didn't know what to do. She felt lost.

* * *

Serenity refused to leave her room. Joey made himself food and cleaned p the place, not wanting to talk anyways. Their weekend had started with a fight, and he had won. He wasn't about to open up another fight with his little sister. She just needed to think and figure out that this was best for her.

Saturday came and went with no visits or phone calls. She sat on her bed, staring at her phone. Waiting for someone- for him to call, but nothing came. Many times she picked the thing up to check if it was still on, but it was and she placed it back. She tried to remain hopeful and continued to wait patiently.

When half of Sunday passed she was beginning to waver. Maybe Joey was right. Maybe he didn't actually care. Suddenly her brother was at her door. He didn't seem like he wanted to fight, but he didn't seem happy either. He made his way over to her bed but a vibrating sound made him pause.

Of all the times for a call to come in... Joey looked down at the phone and read the small exterior screen. He immediately glared at her and folded his arms in front of himself.

"It's lova boy." He informed her. He waited to see what she would do, looming over her angrily. Serenity sighed and looked away. She had ignored the call. Joey gave her a slight smile and walked away. She felt awful. Once Joey was out of the room, the phone began buzzing again. She reached her hand over the phone then paused. She couldn't make up her mind, couldn't choose. Boyfriend or brother? She squeezed her eyes shut, and pulled her hand back. She couldn't face him now.

* * *

Kaiba stalked down the halls of the high school. He was well refreshed and better adapted now that he had time to rest, take everything in and sort everything out, but he was frustrated. He had waited on Saturday, sure that Serenity would call or visit, but she didn't come. And then when he called on Sunday she didn't answer. She never got back to the messages he'd sent her. It was pissing him off.

He got to class early, and grumbled quietly seeing that she wasn't there yet. He got even more angry as she finally entered the room just as the bell starting class rang. He would have to wait until the break before he could even talk to her.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked not so softly. "You haven't said a word all weekend and you wont even look at me. One would think you've been avoiding me." His voice forced her to finally look at him. She seemed distant and sad, and he began to regret the tone he used. Her eyes wandered around as she searched for words. "Serenity, just tell me whats wrong." He said tired of waiting.

"I told Joey." She sad, unable to keep his gaze. He sighed.

"I take it he didn't exactly respect your right to chose your own boyfriend?" She shook her head.

"He said I'm not allowed to see you." she said sadly. So that was it. The mutt was putting his foot down eh? "I'm not even allowed to talk to you." She said in a mere whisper. His knuckled cracked as he squeezed his fists shut. "Please don't hurt him." She said, looking at his closed hands.

"What? I... I'm not going to hurt him. I guess it's just up to you." Kaiba said. He was taking a risk. He wanted her to chose him. He actually would have preferred not to give a choice at all, but it was too late now.

"I want to choose you..." She started. Kaiba attempted to look her in the eye, but she avoided.

"Then choose me." He said plainly. His heart was beating fast. He wasn't used to being kept at the edge of his seat.

"I... If I do, I lose Joey. My big brother..." She said sadly. This was bull shit. Kaiba could feel his anger rising. How could someone do this to their little sister. "I'm sorry Seto." His heart sank. She was going to reject him. Part of him knew the choice was valid, but that didn't stop how he felt. Angry. Disappointed. Sad. And worst of all... worthless. He attempted to nod, trying to show that he accepted her decision, but ended up only lowering his head. He couldn't change her mind. He wouldn't do that to her. It was better... for her... if he just dropped it. He had always known before that he would be alone for his entire life. That romance and relationships just weren't for him. So why did it hurt so much?

Unable to stand being so close to her any more, he left. He skipped the rest of the class but decided to finish out the day.

Once lunchtime rolled around he felt like he was in control enough to share the same space as her again. He made his way into the cafeteria and spotted her instantly. His blood went cold and he stopped abruptly. Serenity sat with her friends, across from Joey and between Tea and Tristan. And Tristan had his arm around her.

"I cant wait til the winter dance Serenity. Joey told me you said you wanted to go with me." Kaiba's stomach flipped. He shook his head. Why should he feel like this? She wasn't his anymore. Though, some primal part of him screamed out '_Mine!'. _

* * *

Joey kept a watchful eye on Serenity in their Guitar and Piano class. He wanted to make sure Kaiba didn't try anything funny in his presence now that he knew what they 'were'. Serenity sat up at the full piano, as she usually did and joey sat more towards the front of the classroom, twisting in his chair to see. Kaiba entered the room, earning a glare from Joey. He was just glad the mutt didn't get up and bother him. Serenity was already moved aside for him but he didn't sit.

"I'd rather share with Victoria today." He said coldly. Serenity looked sadly up at him, but moved as he requested. Victoria pushed happily past her and sat herself a little too close to Kaiba, but he decided not to react. Serenity felt a pang of hurt, but reasoned that she had deserved it. She saw as Joey smiled brightly and made her way to the keyboard. She felt so empty inside, but this was the right choice, right?

A shrill squeak pierced her thoughts as everyone's attention was pulled up to Kaiba and his piano mate.

"Of course I'll go with you!" Victoria screamed, much much louder than anyone really needed her to. Joey scooted over to Serenity, who sat frozen behind the electronic instrument.

"I told ya Ren, he's just a playa." Serenity didn't need to take this. She had made a difficult decision and was being punished by both sides for it. She stood and left, in similar method to how Kaiba did that morning, but she decided she didn't want to spend the rest of the day at the school. Now Joey was mad. He knew that bastard would hurt his little sister, he just didn't think he'd be stupid enough to do it in front of him.

"Kaiba!" he called, standing and turning to face him. The cold blue eyes stared across the room, landing on the person he wanted to throttle most. Well, second. For some reason Tristan was at the top of his list today.

"What?" He said venomously.

"Why the hell did ya have to do that in front of her?" Joey shouted, now looking for a fight.

"What do you care?" Kaiba glared at him. Maybe it was a mistake to do that in front of the mutt... and Serenity did look... hurt. That bothered him. But the mutts dilemma? He could care less.

"I don't want my baby sister hurt, ya jackass." Kaiba chuckled a bit. And grabbed him by the collar, dragging him out of the class room then pushing him against a wall.

"If you didn't want her hurt, why did you make her dump me?" He asked in a dangerously low whisper. "If I do recall, the last few time's she's really needed someone, I was there... where were you?" Joeys eyes narrowed. But he had had a point.

"You're gonna tell me that you're gonna be there for her. You're gonna take care of her? Neva hurt her?" Kaiba only nodded. "Then what the hell was that?" Joey pointed to the class room, but Kaiba knew what he meant. "And I don't think roughin me up is gaining you any brownie points." Joey said, struggling against his grip. He couldn't escape his clutches, but he didn't have to as Kaiba suddenly released and jerked back. As stupid as he was, Wheeler had a point. He was someone she cared about, and hurting her brother, though temporarily satisfying, would inevitably cause her pain. Kaiba growled.

"Just keep ya mits off my sister from now on. She doesn't need anymore pain in her life." Joey turned and headed back into the classroom. It was settled. He would leave her alone.

.

.

.

.

.

**Trouble in paradise huh? Always when the great Joey Wheelah has something to do with it. Oh if he wasn't so lovable Kaiba would have run him over long ago.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**R+R+E~3**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

.

.

.

.

.

Yugi lay stretched across his bed. Even though it was the same size as last he left it, it seemed three sizes too large. It felt cold and empty. The room seemed barren and quiet. Too quiet. Brain numbingly quiet. He rolled over and grabbed the remote for his stereo. Good Charlotte started playing noisily in the background, but it was still too quiet. Yugi sat up, frustrated and sighed.

Life wasn't the same without Yami. Ever since they got back to Domino, he's felt like a major part of him was missing.

Yami, Set, and Sarah had stayed behind in Egypt with Ishizu. She had been more than happy to take them in and learn in detail the ancient mysteries and rituals long forgotten and lost. Yami took a job with her, and Set and Sarah chose to help where they could and live peacefully together in a quiet town just outside Cairo. Within reach, but just out far enough from most tourists. Yugi knew the day was coming ever since he helped set up the trip to Egypt, but now... Now it was real. His neck felt naked without the puzzle dangling off of it.

He wished he had had some more time with him. Just to say goodbye, or something. Yugi sighed sadly. At least he still had Tea...

* * *

"So, pink? I think you'd look good in pink. It suits you." Serenity found herself nodding along with what Tristan was saying. She had finally given up, feeling she had no choice anymore. Tristan was determined to talk about the upcoming dance. It was the next day, and she had put off talking about it all week. She had been depressed and lethargic since Monday. Joey seemed happy, but she just couldn't bring herself to feel happy for his joy. She sighed deeply and continued to look at nothing out the cafeteria window.

"You... haven't heard a word I've been saying have you?" She barely heard Tristan say. She snapped her attention to him.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Tristan, I've just got... something on my mind." She almost drifted off again, but caught herself and forced her gaze up to the boy to fake a smile.

"Yeah..." Tristan paused a moment. "You... You don't like me do you?" He asked, more than a tinge of sadness in his tone. Serenity's eyes widened.

"What? Of course I like you Tristan." She said, wondering where this was coming from.

"Yeah, as a friend right?" He asked. Serenity apathetically gave a nod. It was hard trying to show fake emotion when you no longer felt anything. She still did care for her friend, she was just tired of pretending. "You like him... right?" He deflated a bit as she tore her eyes away from him. He knew the answer. He could see the hurt in her eyes. It wasn't a shock. He had noticed from the first time he saw her at lunch on Monday that she was not as bright and cheery as she had usually been. She's been slowly falling deeper into herself, and he wondered exactly how much more hurt she was hiding, and for how long.

"I'm really sorry Tristan. You've always been there for me, and you've been kind and caring, but..." She tried to find the words to explain that she couldn't help what she was feeling, but he put a silencing hand up.

"Serenity, I love you." He admitted. "I've loved you since the moment I first saw your picture. I know it's stupid. I didn't even know you. But I wanted you to be happy. And I thought you'd be happy with me. But you're not." Now Serenity felt something. She didn't want to hurt him. She felt absolutely awful. "I still want you to be happy Serenity. I'll talk to Joey." Serenity's spirits raised. She truly had the most amazing friends. Suddenly a dark thought had crossed her mind.

What if Kaiba didn't want her anymore. He hated- no, worse, he feared rejection. And she had put him through that. What if he wasn't willing to take that risk again? What if he didn't think she was worth it anymore? Just the thought sent tears to her eyes.

"S-Serenity... Whats wrong? Isn't that what you wanted?" Tristan asked worriedly. Serenity leaped at him, hugging him to her.

"You're just so wonderful Tristan. Why couldn't I have fallen for you?" She asked herself. Tristan asked himself the same thing and rubbed her back before she pulled away. "I'm just scared." She admitted, feeling close enough to open up.

"I'm pretty sure I could take Joey if he tries anything with me." Tristan said half joking.

"Not that, though, that is... I was worried... what if Seto doesn't want me back?" Tristan lifted her chin with one finger, gently guiding her eyes to his.

"Then I'll just have to steal you from that crazy fool." He said sweetly. Serenity's heart warmed. She had someone who actually cared for her, about what she wanted. She gave him a peck on the cheek and she turned to look at the magazine he had been browsing.

"So," She said, re-energized by the friendship she never realized she had. "What dress were you thinking?" She said poking at the pink ones.

"Well, I was thinking this one," he said, pointing to show her. "But that was when I was gonna buy it for you. It's too expensive for you to get yourself, _friend_." Tristan poked fun. Serenity stuck a playful tongue out, but appreciated how nice he was being. "Of course... I really cant pass up the opportunity to make the Seto Kaiba jealous as all hell." Tristan had a mischievous ring in his voice.

"I don't want to hurt him Tristan." She said, not quite sure what Tristan had in mind.

"Oh, of course not! But we can make you even more irresistible." Tristan said slyly. "He wont know what hit him." His eyes grazed the magazine intently, until they landed on one particular dress. Serenity wasn't quite sure how she felt about this.

* * *

The week had been the longest and most frustrating he had ever recalled in his life. Nothing had happened out of the ordinary. Two of the reports for the new gaming prototypes had been misplaces and one of the purchase orders for custom built casings had been mislabeled, but that wasn't quite enough to send him over like this.

It could have been due to the fact that every time he stepped into piano class, Victoria talked non-stop about the upcoming dance, and what she'll wear and what he would wear and how certain colors brought out his eyes... It was so utterly annoying that he almost wanted to skip the rest of the day, and the dance that night.

Then he looked up at her. Every cell in him itched for her to come closer, but he knew it was futile. She made her choice. She chose to leave. And he had accepted her choice, but some part of him screamed to fight. It screamed out for him to walk over, lift her up and leave right then and there.

He laid his fingers on the ivory keys in front of him. What he would give for her to sit next to him again. For them to play together again. Her light hannons and his complex symphonies. Her simple and sweet melodies and his dark, full harmonies. It was as if she was meant to be there, with him, making music that the angels themselves would envy.

But she had made her choice.

What the hell was wrong with him? When did he just take no for an answer? When did he start just taking it. Laying down and accepting life even if he didn't like it... He was Seto fucking Kaiba. And he was far from done.

* * *

"Joey, just think about it. No one cares for your sister more than I do. O-Other than you, of course." Tristan finished. Joey had finally calmed down, the words 'traitor' and 'backstabber' finally leaving his tone. He was actually starting to mull around his friends words.

Serenity had been the most miserable he had ever seen over the last six days. She blankly wandered around, performing chores and doing her homework without mentally being all there. He hated seeing her like that. He was sure it would pass, and that she would come to see that this was the right thing for her, but as the days stretched on and her mood only seemed to worsen, he began doubting his decision himself.

"_He'd_ better... If what you think is true." Joey said, not liking the thoughts in his head. He sighed and stared up at the night sky. 'Why him?' He thought to himself for the millionth time.

* * *

Yugi sat in the middle of his friends. He didn't understand how he could feel so very alone while completely surrounded by the closest people in his life. Serenity seemed different. Yugi was unsure of exactly what was different, but she certainly was not acting the same as the rest of the week. Tristan, he noticed was also a bit different. He wasn't swooning all over Serenity as he'd previously done. Joey was quiet and pensive the entire day through and honestly that scared Yugi.

He hadn't realized when another student called him. Normally it was just him and his friends.

"Yugi? Hey," The boy called. Yugi recognized him from his last class of the day, and nodded his attention to him. "I didn't know your cousin was starting school here." The kid said. Yugi gave him a confused look. He didn't have any cousins. A deep voice broke him from his daze.

"Thank you, but I think I can manage on my own." Yugi heard the voice bid farewell to someone, then move towards the door to the cafe. Immediately Yugi jumped up. His heart pounded as questions poured through his mind.

"Is... Is that..?" Tea began. Before she could finish, Yami walked into the cafe, giving Yugi a confident smile.

After the initial pounce/hug from Yugi, everyone else began asking all the questions that simultaneously poured into everyone's consciousness.

Yami laughed as he explained that he had spent the last week working with and getting to know Ishizu. She and he flew back to add more artifacts to the collection that was being held in Domino, and that he would be there for a few months. Yami proudly announced his engagement to the egyptologist and everyone congratulated him. Yugi smiled, finally feeling whole again.

* * *

Serenity smoothed the dress against her. She was nervous, and it was showing. Tristan had said he talked to Joey, but her brother hadn't made any notion that such a conversation took place. She was beginning to think it was useless. Tristan squeezed her hand and gave her a comforting smile.

"He'd be crazy not to go for you." He said, giving her hand another squeeze then opening the door to his car for her. He was really turning into her best friend. The ride to the dance hall was pleasant. Serenity found her time with Tristan much more comfortable and was happy to have a real friend be with her and know how she felt.

When they arrived only a few dozen people were there, but Serenity was keenly aware of all the eyes on her. She gulped hard and looked up at Tristan. Her arm was hooked under his, and he smiled down at her.

"I told you, you're beautiful. Heck, if he doesn't want you, you'll have a huge line of guys willing to take his place. Starting of course, with me." He winked at her. Somehow, this time, she wasn't as comforted.

* * *

The ride had been terrible. Victoria had chosen to fill his much preferred silence with all the happenings that took place the second she had started getting ready for their night. He hadn't realized how much there was to talk about over a twenty minute car ride, but apparently there was plenty more by the time the car stopped. Kaiba relished the brief moment of silence he was able to experience between leaving the limo and walking around to open her door for her. He almost wanted to leave it closed.

She stepped out, immediately continuing where she left off. Kaiba rolled his eyes. He wanted to go home. To get out of there before-

It took an entire minute for him to force himself to breathe again. He had only just made it into the hall, when everything in the room seemed to disappear. Even Victoria's relentless chatter faded as the room blurred. The only thing in crisp focus was her.

The emerald gown shimmered with a metallic tone. It was a long gown, all the way to her ankles and it had a cream accent around the neckline and down the back. Her hair was styled in a half french twist, taking on the shape, but spilling out over one shoulder to her front. That left a lot of skin showing. He had to stop himself from striding over to her, grabbing her close and kissing the soft creamy skin she left so exposed.

His eyes darted around the room, looking desperately for a particular person. He knew what he had planned to do. He just didn't think his resolve would whither so quickly. He was trying hard to focus on finding the individual he needed when Victoria's voice started to fade back in. He had had enough. To hell with appearances.

"Listen," He said silencing her. She jumped a bit at his tone. He thought for a second and an idea came to mind. "Listen. You're... great... and all. But it's just not going to work. I'm not interested in you." He watched the girl deflate. "If you want, I know Devlin doesn't have a girl right now." She perked up a bit.

"Devlin? Duke Devlin?" She said, starting to get a bit more excited. He knew it. She wanted a rich boy. Well, Duke wanted an easy girl, so he guessed it worked out. He scribbled Duke's number on the back of a card and handed it to her.

"You might have to share him. He doesn't tend to stick with one girl too long." He warned, feeling guilty about setting up even her with that... kid. To his surprise she merely shrugged and hugged the card close to her. He was finally free. Now where was he?

* * *

Joey was glaring at a few guys who dared to let their eyes linger on the foxy blonde attached to his arm, when a strong hand grabbed him. He watched confusedly as Mai stared up, past him, smiled and turned away. Joey had no clue what was going on, but he was sure it wasn't good. By the time he could get to his feet to turn around, he had been dragged out a side door.

Before him stood a tall familiar brunette. He didn't get mad. He didn't shout and cuss. It was actually the person he'd wanted to talk to. Joey had been doing a lot of thinking lately.

"Alright Wheeler. What do you want?" Kaiba asked coldly. He was in business mode, and 'no' was just not acceptable. "Money? Cars? Fame? Spit it out. What do you want." Joey smirked up at him. He had already made up his mind about Kaiba, but he wanted to see just how desperate this guy really was. Kaiba noticed the smirk and took it as Joey ignoring him. "Listen, I don't have to ask you. If I wanted, I could convince her to run away with me. I'm only doing this because she cares about what you think. So spill it, what do you want?"

"It could be anythin?" Joey asked. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. Joey pondered for a second, making Kaiba growl. "Bark." Kaiba's eyes widened. Did he just say what he thought he did? Joey waited, tapping a foot and giving him a look that spelled out impatience. "On your hands and knees." Joey added.

This was absurd. He would never in a million years- Images of Serenity filled his mind. Her eyes, her hair, her mouth... He could almost hear her saying his name. His head lolled down, not believing himself what he was about to do. He dropped to his knees, and forced himself on his hands in front of Joey. He opened his mouth but couldn't quite bring himself to make the noise. Joey raised his eyebrow. Was the Seto Kaiba really about to do this? To humiliate himself so thoroughly in front of someone he hated so much.

"Kaiba." Joey called, before the boy on the ground could make a noise. "For Christ's sake, get up." Kaiba's head snapped up, confusion written all over his face. He slowly lifted himself up. "You really did fall for her eh?" Joey said, smiling to himself and shaking his head. "Well, she'd kill me if she found out I'd actually made you bark... though I still kinda wanna see it." Joey laughed. He smiled genuinely up at Kaiba. A sudden wave of emotion flashed across Joey's face and he turned dead serious. He walked forward, backing a still dumbstruck Kaiba against the wall. "You ever hurt her again, and they'll neva find ya." He threatened. Kaiba felt himself smile, making Joey raise an eyebrow.

"You wont have to worry about that Wheeler." He said, completely sure he was telling the truth. "I'll never let anything hurt her again. Never." He assured him.

Joey clapped him on the back then led the way back into the dance hall, where he was sure he'd have to ward off some suitor wannabes from his precious Mai.

Kaiba walked straight to Serenity.

.

.

.

.

.

**I think we all know what's going to happen. I should just end the story here, right? Should this be the last chapter? Hmmmmmm I think not. One more chapter. Then the tale ends. Let me know if you want me to write the prologue of how Set and Sarah got together. **

**Remember, writing reviews burns carbs, makes you live longer, and makes you more attrective to members of the opposite gender (or same, if you're into that) **

**Please review.**

**R+R+E ~love**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

.

.

.

.

.

Tristan watched as Serenity's eyes widened. He felt a tap on his shoulder and knew his dance had come to an end. "Looks like you're being stolen from me." He said with a wink to her. He pulled away and looked up at Kaiba. "about time." He said as he smiled and walked away. Kaiba was expecting more of a fight, but accepted the turn of events happily.

Holding out his hand, he offered an invite to her. Though she was unsure of what to do, her body wouldn't accept a no. It moved on it's own to take his hand and place her other on his strong broad shoulder. She squeaked a bit as he pulled her to him and bowed his head to kiss her. Serenity did manage to pull back just enough to look at him with cautious eyes. He smiled, reading her thoughts and glanced around until he spotted a familiar blonde.

He had been watching. Serenity gasped as she watched her brother smirk and give a thumbs up. Kaiba waited for her gaze to meet his again. He didn't need to lean into her as her arms snaked around his neck and brought him into a kiss he had missed for far too long.

"Hey!" They both snapped up to see Joey standing there. "Remember what we talked about!" He said, giving a look that held the silent threat, ' If you hurt her...' Kaiba chuckled to himself and locked eyes again with Serenity.

"Never..." The word slithered out of his mouth as it met hers again this time, not being interrupted.

_'Never' _

* * *

Serenity was placed quickly on the gurney and wheeled rapidly into her room. The sterile white lights of the hospital flew overhead as she cried out again. Waves of pain hit her coming faster and faster. He was right there beside her, frowning and holding her hand as he ran to keep up.

Once inside the room the doctor got right to work.

"Uh... There's much more blood than we anticipated." The doctor called, gaining the attention of a nurse for help. Kaiba's head snapped up and he glared at the man, but he wasn't about to distract him. Serenity screamed out again, thoroughly grabbing his attention. He leaned in closer to whisper soothing words to her as he stroked her hair.

"Get away from me!" She screamed shoving him. He let her push him a little but returned to her side. Before he could even think to start to calm her again a small hand reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him back to her. "Why? Why did you do this?" She had begun to say something else but another crippling wave of pain had racked her body, making her cry again.

He had never tried so hard to get a hand off of his shirt in his life. She had been a petite girl with small hands to match the rest of her, but nothing he tried was able to remove the death grip on his tie, and it was becoming harder to breath.

"This... It's killing me!" She said, now openly sobbing. Her grip finally loosened as she looked into his eyes. She had a face full of woe and tears had began pouring down it. "I... I don't want to die. Seto... Wh-why?" His heart broke for her, but he knew there was nothing he could do but stand along side of her. He removed her hand from the constricting clothing and took it in his own. She cried out again, and he felt her squeeze in pain. He leaned over her form, kissing her forehead, and whispered her name over and over again. "I don't want to die..." Her voice was a raspy whisper.

"You wont die Serenity. I wont let you." He said against her forehead as he continues to kiss her. The doctor peered up at her.

"It's time..." He said, giving the girl a warning to allow her to react.

"N-no... No! Not yet... It... I don't want to, I-!" Kaiba lifted her chin to him and smiled.

He watched the next fifteen minutes pass as Serenity grew weaker and weaker, fighting her battle. He felt so useless, sitting there next to her, holding her hand. He wished there was a way for him to do something meaningful, but was resigned to his seat off by the side. Finally the doctor stepped away. Cries filled the room, but not from Serenity. She was gasping for breath and couldn't quite lift herself out of exhaustion. The doctor brought over a small towel and the cries became louder.

No amount of exhaustion or weakness could keep Serenity from reaching out and grabbing it. She held it close, crying slightly and hugged it. Kaiba leaned down, getting his first look in and smiled.

"Congratulations, It's a girl." The nurse said. The cries and screams died down as Serenity rocked the bundle, cooing lightly to it. Kaiba pulled her and the bundle close, kissing her and telling her how strong she was, then looking down at the baby in her arms. They were the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"What should we name her?" He asked Serenity lightly. She pondered a moment, but didn't really need to. The name was in her all along, and she just knew it was the right one. She looked up at Kaiba and smiled lightly.

"Sarah." He nodded. It was a good name.

"Sarah..." He repeated, liking the sound even more. "Sarah Kaiba." He found himself smiling. He looked back at Serenity, who was entranced by the baby, and felt warm and happy. "I hope she's just like her mother." He said, making Serenity smile up at him again. "Only..." Serenity's eyebrow raised in question. "A little less angry" He finally finished, fixing his tie proper. Giggles bubbled out of her and she sighed deeply.

The now 23 year old glanced down at his wife and daughter. Just five short happy years ago he had been a miserable, work ridden, cold-hearted businessman with no plans or desires of a family in mind. Now he stood, smiling, a young brilliant CEO, husband, and most recently, proud father.

Yami, Set and Sarah weren't the only ones brought back to life.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ok Short final chapter but I think it said exactly as much as it needed to. I hope you've all enjoyed this adventure as much as I have. I look forward to seeing you in the future on my other fics!**

******Also, I'm pushing around a few ideas for new fics I want to write. The summaries are on my profile, if you guys think there's a story you'd like to hear there, let me know via personal message or add it to a review. Either way, I'll take all opinions into consideration.**


End file.
